Shards and Cards
by Shayril
Summary: There's a new bad guy in town and Kagome gets help from some unexpected new friends. (Rated for later chapters.)
1. Default Chapter

Shayril: Hey everybody! This is a brand new fic. I've been nice enough to give you a bit of meat to chew on. You've got ten chapters here to start you off. Just call it my way of apologizing for being a bitch with the last fic by holding back chapters. (Gets on knees.) Please, please, please forgive me for that. I was possessed or something. Inuyasha: Nah. You're just an evil bitch. Navi: Ya got that right. Shayril: Shhhh. Don't tell them that! They'll never read anything I write again. (Turns back to readers.) I promise that's not the case this time. Ten chapters is really all I have right now. Inu can vouch for me. Inuyasha: Feh! Why would I want to do that? You've kidnapped me. Kalika: (Cheerfully) Actually, I did that. Navi: That's 'cause she told you to. (Points to Shayril.) Shayril:(Smiles sweetly.) Besides, if you do I'll bring Kagome in. Inuyasha: She's telling you the truth, people. She really only has ten chapters right now. Shayril: (Grinning.) Good boy! Well, on with the story. By the way, I have no idea how old Sakura is in relation to Kagome, but in this story they're the same age.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Shards and Cards  
  
Chapter One - Sorceress Meets Priestess  
  
She rolled out of the way as the creature lunged at her. It radiated a heat so intense that it burned her even though it didn't touch her. What type of demon is this thing? She wondered. It looked like a canine made out of black electricity. Never in the past three years of demon fighting had she ever seen something like this. How was she supposed to fight pure electricity?  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura sat in her brother's kitchen. Touya was whistling away as he cooked lunch for the two of them. It seemed like he was nicer to her now that he had moved a little further away from home. Of course, with the sister complex he denied having he was more protective now than when he was at home. Much more protective! He called her at least three times a day to check up on her. He called her friends as often as he called her just to make sure they were keeping her safe. Kero even told her that he calls him when she's at school to get daily reports. She supposed it had something to do with the fact that he wasn't close by to protect her himself anymore. Granted, he was only a couple hours away by subway, but a couple hours could be much too long. Especially, to an overprotective big brother.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome once more dodged the creature as it lunged for her. Why is it attacking me? She didn't sense any shards on the beast and it didn't seem to want her half of the Shikon no Tama. She doubted that it even knew what the jewel was. She couldn't have angered it in some way. She didn't even know what it was! After much more dodging and many bumps, bruises, and burns the creature just stopped. It stood looking at her, its hackles raised. Taking the opportunity, Kagome bent over with her hands on her knees catching her breath. Her eyes narrowed. She could feel some sort of energy gathering around it. She stood transfixed, wondering what the thing was doing. At the last minute she sensed something and dove out of the way seconds before a bolt of electricity hit the spot she had been standing in. She was on her feet in an instant, running and dodging the bolts.  
  
"Baka!" She yelled at herself.  
  
How many times had Inuyasha warned her not to stay in one spot for too long while in a fight? He would be sorely disappointed in her if he had been here to see that.  
  
* * *  
  
Her head snapped around as she sensed a familiar power nearby. Her eyes narrowed. It felt like a Sakura Card, but darker somehow. If she didn't know any better she'd say it was the Thunder Card. Rising, she gave her brother an apologetic look.  
  
"Sorry, oniichan. There's something I need to go check out."  
  
Touya gave her a knowing look. "Be careful, imouto. I'll tell Yukito why you couldn't be here when he got home."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
She quickly slipped on her sneakers and headed out the door, calling forth her wand as she went. Just outside she summoned the Fly Card and white angel's wings sprouted from her back. She took off flying towards the magic source. Her eyes scanned the land below her for sign s of anything suspicious. About two blocks from her brother's house she found what she was looking for.  
  
* * *  
  
As Kagome dodged another bolt the shadow of a winged figure passed overhead. What now? She wondered, looking up. What she saw was enough to make her pause in shock, once again forgetting Inuyasha's warnings. Taking advantage of her distraction, the creature shot a bolt of electricity that went straight through her thigh. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground clutching the wound. As she examined the damage the girl with angel wings swooped down towards her, pulling out some sort of card. She landed beside Kagome saying some sort of incantation.  
  
". Shield!"  
  
A dome of energy came up just in time to repel another bolt of electricity. The bolt bounced off of the shield and flew into the wall of the well shrine, efficiently taking out half of the wall. With relief Kagome noticed that the well was intact.  
  
Sakura glanced at the other girl to make sure she was okay. Turning back to the Dark Thunder she pulled out the Shadow Card. The Dark Thunder's eyes narrowed before it dashed away, towards the old well in the half destroyed well shrine. She smirked. It was just cornering itself. To her surprise, though, the raven-haired girl behind her cried out.  
  
"It's going to go through the well! Stop it!"  
  
Sakura looked at the other girl in confusion, but the girl jumped to her feet, wincing with the pain of the wound before running towards the well. The Sakura Card Mistress recalled the Shield Card and ran after her. She made it to the entrance just as Dark Thunder jumped into the well. She felt a flare of magic then nothing. Not even the Dark Thunder. The other girl let out a stream of very colorful swear words.  
  
After Kagome calmed down she noticed the other girl looking at her with a glint of amusement in her eyes. She couldn't help a goofy grin of embarrassment.  
  
"Gomen. I guess I've been spending too much time with Inuyasha. Thanks for your help."  
  
The girl smiled. "No problem. Would you mind telling me where Dark Thunder went because it wasn't recalled by its master."  
  
"Sure!" Kagome said cheerfully. "As soon as you tell me where your wings disappeared to." 


	2. Swapping Stories

Chapter Two - Swapping Stories  
  
Sakura chuckled. "I think that's only fair. But first, I'm Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Kagome Higurashi. Would you like to come in while we talk?"  
  
"I'd love to. Can I use your phone? I think I'm going to need some help with this problem. Plus, I need to call my brother."  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha perched in his favorite tree overlooking the clearing where the Bone Eater's Well was. A scowl was plastered on his face and he was imagining all the hell he would be giving a certain raven-haired miko.  
  
"Feh! Stupid wench is always late," he grumbled.  
  
At that moment, a smell similar to that of lightning reached his nose. Looking around, he saw a canine-like creature made of black electricity leap out of the well and speed off towards the north. The hanyou leapt up, ready to follow. He didn't even take a step before he realized that if that creature made it through the well then something could have happened to Kagome. He did an abrupt turn around and jumped into the well. What he found on the other side made his blood run cold. Half of the well shrine's front wall was in splinters. The scent of burned flesh and Kagome's blood reached his nose. A snarl escaped him. That damn thing had hurt Kagome. As he headed for the house another scent reached him. He frowned. He didn't know this new scent. It wasn't one of her normal friends and this person had a tinge of magic to their scent.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Both Sakura and Kagome looked up at the voice. Kagome winced, but her eyes were soft.  
  
"That would be Inuyasha," she told Sakura.  
  
"He sounds like a pleasant person," the young sorceress said sarcastically.  
  
"Sometimes he can be," Kagome insisted. "He's just worried for me. He probably smells my blood. Just you watch."  
  
"Smells your blood?"  
  
"Inuyasha. well, he isn't your average guy."  
  
Just then, said guy burst though the kitchen door, looking around wildly. When he spotted Kagome sitting at the table he was at her side immediately, poking and prodding (gently) and sniffing out all her wounds. Coming to a quick decision after assessing her injuries, he straightened and swung her up into his arms, causing her to yelp in surprise.  
  
"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" Kagome demanded as he carried her into the living room with Sakura trailing behind.  
  
"You need to rest. You're hurt and I can smell how exhausted you are." He told her. "It will not help us if you collapse out of pain and exhaustion."  
  
"I'm fine," she protested.  
  
He leveled a flat look at her. "Feh! You may be better off than the well shrine but you are not fine. You will rest."  
  
She sighed. Realizing that he wouldn't relent, she just let him settle her on the couch where he pinned her with a glare that clearly said she better not move before going back into the kitchen for a moment. He returned a minute later with a bowl of warm water and a clean cloth. Kneeling beside her he immediately began to clean any wounds that weren't covered by her clothes. He was so gentle, as if he was afraid she would break, that it surprised her. Inuyasha was never like this before. That's not true, she amended, remembering how he had tried to send her back to her own time permanently after a fight with Sesshoumaru a couple years ago. Fine then, he's rarely like this. Even on the new moon. After he finished he left to put the stuff away. When he was done, he passed through the living room and went upstairs. A couple minutes later she heard water running in the bathroom. Kagome blinked, the shock evident on her face.  
  
"He's drawing a bath for me!" She said in wonder.  
  
"He's worried about you," Sakura replied nonchalantly.  
  
"You don't understand. Inuyasha never does anything like this for me. Sure, he gave me a hug once and sealed me here for a few days because he didn't want me to get hurt, but that was over two years ago and it was under special circumstance. And it's never happened since."  
  
"You must be in a dangerous line of work," Came the other girl's comment. "Just what is he, anyway? The last time I checked, boys didn't have white hair, dog ears, and gold eyes."  
  
"And claws," Kagome chirped. "You can't forget the claws. I get the idea that you're waiting for someone to arrive before you tell me your story."  
  
Sakura nodded. "My guardians. They should be here in a couple hours."  
  
"Well, then I think I'll wait to tell my story. That way I only have to tell it once."  
  
"Fair enough. I have the feel."  
  
"Bath's ready, Kagome." Inuyasha interrupted. "You smell like burnt meat."  
  
Sakura stared at him incredulously, but Kagome just rolled her eyes. She had long since grown acquainted with Inuyasha's brand of concern. In his way, 'You smell like burnt meat.' Was the same as saying, 'A bath will help your injuries.' With a sigh, she allowed him to pick her up again to carry her to the bathroom. The other girl took a couple steps forward.  
  
"Maybe you should let me help her once she's upstairs," she suggested.  
  
He snarled at her and took a step away, but Kagome hit him gently on his shoulder. He turned a questioning look on her.  
  
"It is a good idea. I appreciate your concern, Inuyasha, but I'm not letting you see me naked."  
  
"She's a stranger."  
  
"She helped me fight the creature. I'd probably be completely fried if not for her."  
  
That swayed him and he reluctantly let her follow behind and left Kagome in her car as she bathed.  
  
After her bath Kagome really did feel much better. With Sakura's help, she limped back downstairs to the living room where they found Inuyasha pacing like a caged lion. The moment he heard them enter the room, he was at her side. She figured he was so upset because he hadn't been there to protect her. So, she let him fuss over her. It was probably the only time it would ever happen. As she settled on the sofa again there was the distinct sound of a stomach growling and the hanyou blushed slightly.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Why don't you go make up some ramen, Inuyasha? I'm kinda hungry too."  
  
A look of relief and delight crossed his face. He disappeared into the kitchen and they could hear him as he started cooking. It didn't take long for the food to cook and the hanyou came in to fetch Kagome. Just as he set her at the table someone knocked on the back door. Snarling, Inuyasha placed himself in front of his injured friend. Whoever was at the door smelled like magic.  
  
"Inuyasha, calm down. When was the last time you knew someone evil to knock if they wanted to attack us?" Kagome scolded. "Sakura, I think your guardians are here."  
  
Sure enough, at the door was a tall, very attractive man with long white hair and violet eyes. On his shoulder was something that looked like a stuffed animal.  
  
"What's going on, Sakura?" The stuffed animal asked. "You sounded worri."  
  
The stuffed animal trailed off and both guardians' eyes widened at the same time as they stepped inside. To everyone's surprise they dropped into bows before Kagome.  
  
"It is an honor, miko-sama," the larger of the two said. "I am Yue, guardian of the Sakura Card Mistress."  
  
"Who?" Kagome was confused.  
  
Sakura raised her hand. "That would be me. I think it's time to tell out stories."  
  
"Sakura! You made a miko wait?!" The animal asked. "Where's your respect?"  
  
"It's not like I knew, Kero-chan!" The Card Mistress protested. "She wasn't exactly forthcoming."  
  
"She lives in a shrine!"  
  
"Oi!" Inuyasha finally spoke up. "Can we please eat?"  
  
Kagome chuckled. "Sure, Inuyasha. It's a good thing you made extra."  
  
Kero immediately forgot what he was saying at the sight of food. "OhboyohboyohboyYouhaveramenSakura'sdadneverbuysramenandIloveramen!" He exclaimed in one long sentence.  
  
Kagome, Sakura, and Yue sweat dropped as the little guardian started stuffing his face. They soon found themselves watching an eating contest between the guardian and the hanyou.  
  
"Aren't you hungry, Yue-san?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No, thank you, miko-sama. I do not eat."  
  
She sweat dropped again. "Nani?!"  
  
"Guardians do not need to eat. Keroberos simply does it because he likes food. Which is why I'm afraid that your friend will not outlast him in this little competition, miko-sama."  
  
"First of all, my name is Kagome and second, you haven't seen Inuyasha eat."  
  
It was then that she noticed that Sakura was missing. She could sense her on her way down the street.  
  
"Yue-san, where did Sakura-chan go?"  
  
"Not to worry, Kagome-sama. She merely went to her brother's house. She didn't mean to be rude but we were in the middle of a conversation and she promised she would be back in time for dinner with Touya and Yukito."  
  
She looked at him curiously. "Are you telepathic or something?"  
  
"Yes, actually." His face held no expression. "As are Sakura-sama, Keroberos, and you when you learn how to control your powers more."  
  
"Can you teach me?"  
  
He hesitated. "If you wish. Sakura-sama has asked me to fill you in on her story. It appears Touya isn't going to let her leave the house for the rest of the night." She gave him a look. "He is very protective of his younger sister. He denies it, of course, but he has a sister complex."  
  
Kagome nodded acceptance. "Perhaps you and I could go in the other room so we can talk without being pelted by bits of half-chewed food. I think we're both going to need baths after this if we stay much longer."  
  
They both made faces. "Could you help me into the living room, Yue- san? I was wounded in the fight with." She paused trying to remember. "I believe Sakura-chan called it Dark Thunder."  
  
They quickly retreated to the living room where the guardian carefully set her on the couch before sitting on the floor nearby with his arms and legs folded. After a short awkward silence he told his and Sakura's story. Throughout the story he stopped every once in a while as if he expected exclamations of shock or disbelief. If he was, he was sorely disappointed because nothing surprised her when it came to the magical and supernatural. That was not the case when she told him her story from the first moment she fell down the well. Upon first meeting the guardian she had seriously doubted he knew what a facial expression was beyond the slight widening of his eyes when he realized she was a miko.  
  
"You travel through time?!" His voice was incredulous. "Through a well?!"  
  
Kagome giggled. "Believe me, I was just as surprised as you when it first happened. At first I only kept going back because I had to help reassemble the Shikon no Tama. After a while it stopped being about the jewel and more about wanting to see my friends."  
  
"The Shikon no Tama?" She nodded. "I remember hearing stories about that. You wouldn't happen to be the miko everyone always talked about, would you?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yup. That would be me and Inuyasha is the hanyou. But enough of that. What exactly was that thing that I was fighting?"  
  
"Sakura-sama and I believe that someone managed to make Dark Clow Cards. Apparently that someone is in the past and knows about the Bone Eater's Well."  
  
The girl noticed the troubled look on his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Clow Reed never made Dark Cards. There has never been any such thing. Someone is altering history."  
  
Her blood ran cold at his tone of voice. How would that affect her life? What will change? What has changed that they didn't know about? Most importantly, how could they stop it?  
  
"Stop what?" Inuyasha asked as he and Kero entered the room. She realized that she had been speaking out loud.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just some evil bastard trying to change history. I hope you guys know that you're cleaning up any mess you made in that kitchen."  
  
"Awww! But he made most of the mess!" Kero whined.  
  
"I did not," the hanyou growled. "You did when you turned into your true form so that you could eat more. And I still ate you into the ground, ya stuffed animal."  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. "I hope you left some food."  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. There's plenty left. You're just out of ramen."  
  
"You ate all the ramen?! There was enough to last for a couple weeks!" She shouted. "Just for that, I'm not buying any more ramen for a month."  
  
"Nani?! B. bu." Inuyasha stuttered. "Wench, you can't do that!"  
  
"I'm the one with the money, Dog-boy. I can do what I want with it."  
  
"But a whole month???"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Don't whine, Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh! I wasn't whining, bitch."  
  
Yue bristled at the insult. A miko was to be respected, especially one with her power. He was about to snap as much when she gave the stupid hanyou a smile that was sickeningly sweet. To his surprise, he backed up, a look of terror on his face.  
  
"Sit, boy."  
  
The entire house shook and Yue's brow arched as he slammed face first into the ground. The guardians could hear the muffled curses he muttered towards the ground. Kagome turned to Yue.  
  
"You and Kero-chan are free to stay the night here if you like, Yue- san."  
  
"Arigato. Touya and Yukito's house really doesn't have enough room for me."  
  
"Great! If you'll help me upstairs I'll show you to the guest room. Kero-chan can sleep down here with Inuyasha. Tomorrow we'll decide what to do about the Dark Cards." 


	3. Through the Well

Chapter Three - Through the Well  
  
Yue lay in the guest room staring up that the ceiling. His mind wandered all over the place. From, Who could have created the Dark Cards? How did they learn about the well? What are they planning? To, How can Keroberos eat so much? To, How did Kagome-sama make the hanyou do that? And then, the most shocking thoughts of all were, I wonder if Kagome-sama and Inuyasha are lovers. I hope not.  
  
Where did that come from? Why should he care if Kagome had a lover? After this was over they would never see each other again. He didn't like that idea. He liked the young miko. Oh, for crying out loud! You only just met her, he berated himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Bright and early the next morning Sakura arrived to work out how they'd take care of the Dark Cards. After hours of discussion, Inuyasha was pacing back and forth, impatient to get back to shard hunting.  
  
"Hello," he finally snapped. "All these plans are useless unless they can go through the well."  
  
Kagome blinked. "Huh, you're right. That's one of the most intelligent things I've heard you say in a while."  
  
"So why don't we test it?" Sakura suggested.  
  
She led them outside to the well. Looking around at the damage, she sighed. "Mom's not going to be happy. It'll be murder to fix this place."  
  
The Card Mistress looked thoughtful. Taking the star key she held it before her and chanted.  
  
"Key of my Star, with powers burning bright, reveal the wand and shine your light. Release! Change Card, change this shrine back to the way it was before yesterday's battle."  
  
Kagome watched with interest as the shrine's wall was restored. "Arigato!"  
  
Sakura smiled. "Don't mention it. Now, how exactly does this work?"  
  
"You just jump in. If you want, I'll go first."  
  
She nodded. The miko gave a little wave before jumping in. As always there was a flare of magic and then she found herself in the the Sengoku Jidai. She immediately climbed out knowing that it would get crowded if the Card Mistress and her guardians were able to come through. The magic flared again and she looked down to see Sakura and Kero grinning up at her.  
  
"This is sooo coool!" The little guardian said, flying around and around in circles.  
  
Kagome giggled. "Come on you two. It'll get crowded once Inuyasha and Yue-san show up."  
  
Soon they were all standing in the well clearing. The three newcomers looked around in amazement, even Yue was slightly in awe of this.  
  
"Come on."  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
The girl was cut off by the familiar voice as the young kitsune child flew into her arms, knocking the breath from her. She hugged him tightly.  
  
"Hey, Shippo!"  
  
"I missed you. Please stay here this time, Kagome. Don't go back."  
  
"Shippo, you know I can't do that."  
  
"But."  
  
Just then the fox-child noticed the three newcomers. His eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
  
"Don't worry, Shippo. They're friends."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
The group headed for the village. The minute they reached Kaede's hut Miroku looked up and saw Sakura. Kagome swore he had to have pretty girl radar. He was in front of her and holding her hand before anyone could blink.  
  
"Will you bear my child?" he asked.  
  
The two guardians face faulted, something she didn't think Yue'd ever done, while the others rolled their eyes. Sakura, however, wasn't fazed.  
  
"Sure, I'll bear your child," She said without blinking.  
  
Everyone face faulted at that.  
  
"When birds swim, fish fly, and Kero-chan gets tired of eating."  
  
There was an audible sigh of relief, because while someone may be able to find a way to make the first two happen, no one would ever be able to make Kero stop eating.  
  
"I like her," Sango declared with a grin. "She's got spunk!"  
  
"You've just made a friend for life, Sakura-chan," Kagome congratulated the girl.  
  
Introductions were made all around and they all, except Yue, settled down to eat the stew Kaede made for lunch, talking and laughing. After the delicious meal Kagome explained the situation to the others. The jovial atmosphere quickly sobered and once again everyone fell to planning how they would handle the Dark Cards and their master.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome couldn't sleep. She was too excited about the prospect of a new adventure. Granted, her old one was yet to be finished, but that had grown boring and predictable. She had long ceased being surprised by anything that popped up during the hunt for the Shikon shards. She'd seen all before. But this new adventure, this new hunt was sure to be filled with so many surprises.  
  
Logic dictated that she should sleep so that she would be rested for all the traveling they would be doing in the morning. But since when was she a creature of logic? Sighing, she rose to go outside. Maybe after a little fresh air she could get to sleep. She stopped short upon seeing the guardian standing looking at the moon. Her breath caught in her throat. He was really quite beautiful with his silver hair blowing in the breeze and his violet eyes shining as he looked up at the moon. Kagome suddenly wondered what it would be like to have him look at her that way. She caught herself. You've only known him two days. Besides, after this is all over you'll probably never see him again. She told herself. Now go back inside. Her legs wouldn't budge. Go back inside. He legs still wouldn't listen to her. Go back inside. Finally, her legs obeyed her command to move, but they brought her in the opposite direction.  
  
"Yue-san? Aren't you tired?" She asked  
  
The moon guardian started at the sound of her voice. He mentally cursed himself. What good is a guardian if he isn't paying attention to what's going on around him? Turning slightly, he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes as she approached. She was really quite beautiful with long raven-colored hair and warm chocolate colored eyes that were alight with spirit and a love of life, but also wisdom and determination.  
  
"Yue-san?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep, Kagome-sama. Besides, it's somewhat crowded in there."  
  
She gave him a kind of half-smile. "I know what you mean. And then, of course, there's Kero-chan and Miroku-sama's snoring. I'm surprised the others can sleep through it."  
  
She noticed the amusement twinkling in his violet eyes and was suddenly very glad her legs hadn't obeyed her.  
  
"What about you, Kagome-sama? Shouldn't you rest for tomorrow's journey?"  
  
She shrugged. "I'm too excited. Hunting shards has become boring. I'm glad for this new adventure."  
  
Yue turned to face her fully, studying her. She was definitely different from other women. Even other women of magic would balk at the idea of such a journey, but this miko relished the idea. She actually liked the idea of upcoming challenges. Not even his mistress was eager for it.  
  
"What about you? You didn't tell me why you couldn't sleep." She paused. "You don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
The guardian sighed. "I'm finding it a little overwhelming being in this time again."  
  
"Again? Oh, right, you've lived for centuries. You know, if you find it that uncomfortable you could always return to the future."  
  
For some reason, his heart sunk at her words, at the idea that she might want him to leave. "I suppose I could."  
  
"Of course, then I wouldn't have you to teach me about my telepathic abilities. Or have a fellow insomniac to make being unable to sleep less boring."  
  
As quickly as his heart sank, it was buoyed. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay! This is insane! He thought. I've known her two days and she can send my emotions on a roller coaster. He was well aware of the fact that he had been watching her all day long. She was a paradox, her moods as varying as the weather. He had seen her go from happy, to annoyed, to angry, to exasperated, and back again in less than half an hour. Already he seemed to know her so well. It was confusing. 


	4. The Search Begins

Chapter Four - The Search Begins  
  
The next morning the group started out right after breakfast. They traveled north since that was where Inuyasha saw the Dark Thunder headed. It was actually pretty easy to follow the trail. Leaves and twigs were singed along the way by the heat of the card. However, after a couple hours the trail ended and there was no other discernible trail to follow. The hanyou let out a long string of curses.  
  
"Dark Thunder's master must've recalled it here," Sakura said.  
  
"So, where do we go now?" Sango asked.  
  
"We keep going north," Inuyasha answered. "It's as good a direction as any."  
  
"I can't believe I'm saying this," Miroku spoke up. "But I agreed with Inuyasha. It's very likely that whoever it was continued north. Why else would they meet the thing here?"  
  
"Thanks for the support," the hanyou said acerbically. "Come on. Let's get going, people."  
  
All the humans of the party groaned and he shot them a glare. In no uncertain terms it told them that they would not be resting yet. Yue and Kero both became indignant, ready to argue with him about it for the sake of their human companions. At that moment, Kagome stepped in.  
  
"Please let us rest, Inuyasha. My wound is bothering me and I need to change the bandages." Her voice sounded fatigued. "I don't have healing capabilities like yours, remember?"  
  
"Feh! Fine," he sighed. "We'll rest for half an hour before moving on."  
  
He leapt into a tree mumbling something about human weakness, but Yue noticed the fact that Inuyasha's eyes had softened the moment Kagome spoke. So, the tough hanyou had a weakness after all. He felt unreasonably jealous that they were so close. Of course they're so close. They've known each other for three years. He still couldn't help the irrational desire to be just as close, if not closer, to Kagome as Inuyasha. How could I possibly be so attracted to her in so short a time? He wondered as he watched her disappear behind some bushes, his senses tracking her magical energy.  
  
Sakura watched as the moon guardian followed Kagome with his eyes. There was more emotion in that look than she'd seen in the eight years she'd known him. It was a little disappointing for her. For so long she'd been trying to get him to show some emotion without result. He spends less than three days with their new friend and she gets him to show emotion as if he always had without even trying. Could he be in love with Kagome? So soon? She wondered. The more she considered the possibility, the more certain she became that she was right. He probably doesn't even realize he is, either. Then, she remembered that Inuyasha was in love with Kagome as well. It was so obvious from the way he acted around her. Sakura hoped that Yue wouldn't come away from this adventure with a broken heart.  
  
Kagome waited out of sight for a few minutes before returning to the others. Though her wound did bother her some, it wasn't nearly as bad as she made it out to be. The only reason she'd said as much was so that Inuyasha would let them rest. She personally wasn't all that tired, but Sango and Miroku still weren't used to traveling like this and their new companions weren't used to this sort of travel. Actually, Sakura was the only one of her new friends she was worried about. Kagome was quite certain that the guardians could keep going for days without stopping, especially Kero since he always rode on someone's shoulder. When she figured a reasonable amount of time had passed for what she should have been doing, she returned to the others.  
  
As before, Yue followed Kagome with his eyes, a fact that was not lost on the hanyou as he sat in his tree. His eyes narrowed. Who did that moon guardian think he was to watch his Kagome? He blinked. My Kagome? Where'd that come from? He couldn't possibly be laying a claim on Kagome, could he? Sure, she was a friend, but that was all. Wasn't it? Anyway, even if I do think of her as more than just a friend I have no claim on her. His head was spinning from all the conflicting thoughts. Finally, he just shut them all out and jumped out of the tree.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
No one complained as they picked themselves up and pressed on. They hadn't even been traveling for very long when Kagome suddenly stopped. She cocked her head to the side as if she was listening to something. Evidently, she discovered all she needed to because a heavy sigh of annoyance escaped her lips.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"What is it, wench?" He snapped. "We have a lot of ground to cover before night fall."  
  
"Kouga's coming," she said simply. 


	5. Sayonara, Kouga

Chapter Five - Sayonara Kouga  
  
The hanyou snarled. "Yue, grab hold of Kagome."  
  
The guardian looked at her in confusion and she nodded agreement. There was a tired, almost bored look in her eyes, as if she'd done this more than once before. Without argument, he picked her up not a moment too soon. Not even a minute after he snatched her up a whirlwind passed through the spot she had been standing in and came to s stop a few feet away. When the dust cleared Yue saw a man standing with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Oi! Get your hands off my woman!"  
  
"How many time do I have to tell ya that she ain't your woman?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Yue-san," Kagome said quietly. "Would you please put me down? Keep hold of my arm or shoulder or something to make sure he doesn't take me, but I need to stand."  
  
He nodded and put his hand firmly on her shoulder once he set her on her feet. She sighed as she listened to the argument between the hanyou and the wolf youkai.  
  
"Enough!"  
  
Both men turned to her in shock. She glared at Kouga.  
  
"Go away, Kouga-kun. We have more important matters to deal with than your possessive tendencies."  
  
"Nothing is more important than us," Kouga said.  
  
"Get it through your thick skull, Kouga! There is no us! There never has been and there never will be."  
  
The wolf youkai's jaw dropped. "What're you talking about? You're my woman. I claimed you!"  
  
She shook her head. "You have no claim on anything other then my friendship. And you're sorely pushing your luck at that with all your male posturing. You haven't marked me and I won't let you."  
  
"I'm not losing my woman."  
  
Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "I already told you, I'm not your woman."  
  
"Well, whose are you then?" He demanded. "You're not dog-turd's, 'cause he hasn't marked you either. What about that baka behind you? Are you his?"  
  
Kagome blinked and looked back at Yue, who was just as surprised as she at the question. Composing herself she turned back to Kouga.  
  
"I'm not anyone's woman."  
  
"Then tell him to take his hand off of you."  
  
She snorted. "So that you can run off with me? I don't think so. Quit making a fool of yourself and leave."  
  
Kouga opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut at a cold glare from her. She watched as he finally accepted her words. After more than two years the leader of the wolf youkai finally realized that Kagome was not his. She never had been and never would be. When he did, his face fell. He turned to leave, then stopped. He crossed over and stopped before the miko.  
  
"You should take my Shikon shards, Kagome. I won't be coming ever again. I'd much rather you have them than that asshole Naraku and I know he'll come for them soon. There aren't many left to collect."  
  
Searching his face for confirmation, Kagome nodded. Over the years she'd become very adept at this. Other than a small sting, Kouga felt nothing as she extracted the shards from his legs. As she put the shards with the rest, he gave her a hopeful look, but she shook her head. Sighing, Kouga turned to leave once again.  
  
"Sayonara, Kagome."  
  
"Sayonara, Kouga." 


	6. Lessons

Chapter Six - Lessons  
  
It was well after dark by the time the group stopped for the night. After a very quick dinner most of the group immediately went to sleep. As the night before, Kagome couldn't sleep. She constantly moved around in her bedroll trying to find a position she could sleep in, but nothing helped.  
  
Yue couldn't help but be aware that Kagome was still wide-awake. What is going on? He was aware of every move she made. He knew he watched her actions as she went about her daily activities. He just couldn't seem to avoid it. There was something about her that made him want to watch her. The guardian was also becoming possessive over her. He had noticed it earlier when that wolf youkai had come around calling her his woman. He hadn't wanted to put her down and his hand on her shoulder hadn't just been because she asked him to. Yue hadn't wanted her to step away from him. He didn't want to risk that baka taking his Kagome. He shook his head slightly. I have to stop thinking like that. I'll wind up like that baka wolf youkai. The moon guardian saw her out of the corner of his eye. It appeared that she'd given up on trying to sleep.  
  
"Couldn't you sleep again either?" She asked. "I don't understand it. I've never had trouble sleeping."  
  
"Maybe we're effecting your ability to sleep."  
  
She was about to protest when she noticed a mischievous glint in his eyes. He's teasing me! Kagome thought incredulously. From what Kero had told her Yue was not the type to tease people. What made her so different that he genuinely wanted to tease her? She smiled at him.  
  
"If that's the case, then maybe you should make it up to me by starting those lessons you promised. After all, I have all this free time."  
  
He faced her fully. "Hint taken. We shall start with mental blocks. Before you learn how to go into another's mind you need to learn how to keep your own mind closed. If you can't close your own mind the person whose thoughts you're reading can learn your thoughts, even if they have no telepathic abilities themselves."  
  
He spent hours showing her how to erect a wall around her psyche. To do that he had no choice in entering her mind. While inside her thoughts were like an open book. He tried his damnedest to ignore them, but he couldn't prevent himself from noticing one stray thought. By the time he called a halt to the lessons for the night she was able to erect simple barriers. As Kagome finally went to sleep he watched her with sad eyes, his mind was on that one thought he had seen That's what you get for not listening to your mind instead of your heart, he scolded himself. Now look at you. Your heart is breaking. Yue sighed heavily. Kagome loved Inuyasha.  
  
* * *  
  
Every night Yue and Kagome would spend a few hours working on her powers. Both of them immensely enjoyed the time they spent together, though the guardian would never admit it. After the first night Yue never saw any other thoughts while in her mind, he didn't have to. He knew that she only considered him a friend and that's probably all he would ever be to her.  
  
Ever since their first lesson together Yue had been distant towards her, as if he was afraid to get too close now. He no longer showed as much emotion around her. The only thing she could make out when looking into his eyes was this sad sort of light and she somehow knew that it was connected to her in some way. She wished she knew what it was so that she could fix it. It killed her to see him so sad. Kagome had come to terms with the fact that she had fallen for the moon guardian. What she felt for him was way stronger than anything she had ever felt for Inuyasha. She had been hoping that he felt the same. Why else would he let her see what he doesn't show others? But she didn't think that was the case any more. She sighed again. 


	7. Conversations and Realizations

Chapter Seven - Conversations and Realizations  
  
"Sango-chan, I have a problem," Kagome said the minute they reached the hot spring.  
  
"What's that?" her best friend asked.  
  
"I've fallen for Yue."  
  
The taijiya's jaw dropped. "So soon? How? You haven't spent that much time with him."  
  
"I stay up for hours with him every night. He's been teaching me about my miko powers."  
  
"So what's the problem? You've been spending time with him. He seems to like you."  
  
"As a friend. I thought we were getting closer, but now he's just distancing himself and he has this sad look in his eyes," the other girl told her.  
  
Sango gave her a strange look. "He does? I hadn't notice."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "How can you not notice? It's so obvious."  
  
"Perhaps to you," a new voice said. "But you're the only one who can see Yue's emotions, who has been permitted to see them. I've only noticed because I'm his mistress and it is my duty to keep an eye on things like that."  
  
She sighed. "I wish I knew how to help him, but I doubt he'd let me."  
  
Sakura chuckled. "You'd be surprised at what he would let you do." The miko had a confused look. "Kagome-chan, I've known Yue for eight years and in all that time you're the only one who's ever been able to get him to show any emotion. At least, that I've seen."  
  
"Really? Why me?"  
  
Sakura cocked her head to the side. "According to Kero-chan the last person Yue showed emotion around was Clow Reed."  
  
She shrugged. "So? What does that have to do with it?"  
  
"Yue and Clow Reed were lovers."  
  
* * *  
  
The moon guardian sat in a tree outside the inn, much in the same fashion he was used to seeing Inuyasha doing. The aforementioned hanyou was arguing with Keroberos over something. He wasn't paying attention. He was thinking about Kagome and shooting envious looks towards the hanyou. He doesn't know how fortunate he is. Yue thought. What I wouldn't give to have Kagome-sama love me as I do her. He blinked, not realizing what he'd been thinking until after the words passed through his mind. It was true, he realized. He was in love with Kagome after only a short while. That knowledge should have made him happy. His heart should have been soaring. Instead it dropped like a stone to the pit of his stomach. Why did he have to fall in love with someone who was in love with another? Kami, he didn't think he could ever hurt like this! It felt like someone had plunged a blade into his chest and was slowly twisting it. 


	8. Alliance of Two Evils

Chapter Eight - Alliance of Two Evils  
  
He watched them through the mirror. His eyes were narrowed as he noticed that the group had two more shards and three new members. He tapped his index finger against his chin in thought. How could he use this new development to his advantage? It was quite a predicament. There had to be some way to get to the wretched hanyou and the reincarnation through these new players. Besides which, he was bored. For three years he'd been doing the same thing almost every day. Send a few youkai with shards after the group or some of his children and watch them get pounded into dust by these insects that had somehow managed to survive in spite of all odds. As he watched, the reincarnation of Kikyou, the taijiya, and their new female companion, a sorceress surprisingly enough, came into the picture. With interest he noticed that the reincarnation's eyes sought out the tall, silver-haired man that had joined the group with the sorceress and the stuffed animal.  
  
"Sooo, the wench doesn't love that baka dog any more. Interesting. This could prove most useful."  
  
He indulged himself with an evil laugh for a moment before returning to watching his enemies, a plan forming in his mind.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome was quiet as she returned to the inn with Sakura and Sango, who were talking as if they'd known each other for years. Her thoughts were on Yue, as usual nowadays. Specifically, her mind was on what Sakura had told her about Yue. Had he and Clow Reed really been lovers? He never said anything to her about it when he would tell her about his past. Sure, there had been a certain fondness in his eyes when talking about his first master, but she figured it was because Clow Reed had created him, had been like a father to him. Now she has learned that it was more than that, much more than that. Wait a minute. Does it really matter? She asked herself. Kagome didn't even have to think about it before shaking her head.  
  
"Of course, not," She said quietly. "Except for maybe meaning that I don't have a chance with him."  
  
But then, why would Sakura say anything if she didn't have a chance? She had said that Yue showed emotion around Clow Reed because they were lovers. Kagome stopped. Could she mean that Yue only showed emotion to those he loves? She was filled with hope at that. She was so lost in the daydreams that went with that hope that she didn't realize that her two friends had stopped and she bumped into them. She looked around in confusion a moment before finally realizing that there were two inns. In fact, there were two of everything.  
  
"What the."  
  
"It the Dark Twin Card!" Sakure said. "Yue-san! Kero-chan!"  
  
All the males of their group soon appeared from the direction of the inn. Both Kagome and Sango groaned when they saw two Mirokus and two Inuyashas come towards them. When the doubles saw each other they stopped, suspicion glinting in their eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" Sango asked. "Why are there two of them?"  
  
"They were in the inn when the Dark Twin was activated and they have no magical blood to protect them from the effects," Yue explained as he and Kero approached, he moving close to Kagome without realizing it.  
  
"Oi! What's going on, wench?" the double voice of Inuyasha demanded of Kagome.  
  
"There's a Dark Card here."  
  
"Well do something about it. One perverted monk is enough!"  
  
"I resent that," the two Mirokus protested.  
  
"Actually, the fact that there are two Inuyashas will help," Kero said.  
  
The Card Mistress nodded agreement. "The Dark Twin fight exactly alike so you have to fight the Twin in the exact same way."  
  
Just as she was about to go on a pair of blurs passed by them and came to a rest before the inns. They looked exactly like the Twin Card except they were dressed in black and gray. The two 'girls' giggled before rushing forward to attack them. The two Inuyashas immediately leapt to intercept them. Kagome was so intent upon the fight that she was caught completely unawares when a foot connected with her side, sending her flying. She was up and facing the new opponent in a moment. She didn't need her senses to tell her it was another Dark Card and she was ready for a fight.  
  
"You want it, you got it," Kagome growled, launching herself at the Dark Card.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a flurry of movement and turned just in time to see the miko attack something, but he couldn't see what. After sending out some blows that were easily blocked, she ducked a blow and he saw whom she was fighting. What he saw caused his blood to run cold. It was the Dark Fight Card! There was no way Kagome could beat it. She couldn't fight that well. He was about to leap in when she delivered a series of punches to the Dark Card, most of them connecting, and he reconsidered.  
  
She exchanged blows with the Dark Card for quite a while, refusing to use her powers or weapons. If this bitch could do it without weapons, then so could she. She didn't care if it was made of magic or not. Her breathing was starting to grow heavy, though. Lucky bitch doesn't have to breath. Kagome pressed harder. She would not let it win.  
  
Sango and the others were torn between watching Inuyasha's fight and Kagome's. They were all pretty amazed at Kagome's skill. As much as they liked her, she wasn't much of a fighter. At least, she never used to be.  
  
"When did Kagome-sama learn how to fight like that?" one of the Mirokus asked in amazement.  
  
Shippo shook his head speechlessly while Sango grinned. Her friend had told her that she was learning how to fight. She just hadn't thought she had become that good. Then again, it had been a while since Inuyasha had to rescue her during a fight. They were so caught up in watching the miko's fight that they didn't realize that the hanyous had beaten the Dark Twin until everything merged back into one.  
  
Kagome was tiring quickly. Her movements were becoming sluggish and the Dark Card was landing more blows than before. He muscles ached and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she needed to use her powers to help her. She slowly began to gather her power in her hand, careful to keep it harnessed until she was ready to use it. As she became more and more exhausted it seemed that her opponent left fewer openings. Then, as Inuyasha defeated the Dark Twin Card and everything returned to normal the Dark Card she fought was distracted, leaving a wide opening near her stomach. Kagome slammed her hand into the Dark Card and released the energy she had gathered.  
  
Inuyasha turned in time to see Kagome's hand connect with another Dark Card's stomach. There was a blinding flash of light and the Dark Card went flying back into a tree. As the light dissipated, the raven-haired girl swayed on her feet and he started forward to catch her before she fell, but Yue beat him to it. He watched jealously as she wrapped her arms around the guardian's neck and smiled gratefully. The hanyou noticed the way her eyes were shining as she looked at him. He felt his throat constrict and he struggled to swallow the lump that suddenly formed. Inuyasha knew that look. She used to look at him like that and he looked at her like that, when she wasn't looking, of course. It felt like someone had plunged their hand into his chest and was squeezing the life from his heart.  
  
Yue struggled to maintain his composure as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hard won control nearly broke when she smiled at him before resting her head on his shoulder while he carried her towards the inn where she could rest. He knew they were supposed to leave today, but if Inuyasha even suggested it now he would pound the hanyou into the ground.  
  
"Oi! Where ya going?"  
  
The guardian's eyes hardened. Of course the hanyou would suggest it. He turned around, shifting his grip on the precious bundle in his arms. To his surprise, though he didn't know why, there was concern in Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"We have to get moving."  
  
"What?! Kagome-sama needs to rest. We can't go now."  
  
"We have to. If we stay here we're open to another attack." The hanyou said. "What good would that do her?"  
  
"Okay, who are you and what did you do with Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He growled.  
  
"Since when are you so sensible?"  
  
"Feh! Are you looking for a beating, brat? I'm not an idiot! I know it's not safe here."  
  
"As sensible as that is, Kagome-sama is in no state to travel," Miroku interrupted. "We can't just leave her behind."  
  
"Yue can carry her," Kero proposed. "He's strong enough."  
  
Said guardian opened his mouth to protest, but Sakura cut him off.  
  
"That's a good idea. Besides, she looks comfortable."  
  
"But, Mistress."  
  
"You're the one insisting that Kagome rest," Sango said reasonably.  
  
"And we can't stay here," Sakura added.  
  
"And you wouldn't want to risk waking her up by giving her to someone else," Miroku finished.  
  
Yue sighed in defeat and turned to follow everyone. It wasn't that he didn't want to carry Kagome. It was the fact that she would probably rather have Inuyasha carry her. It hurt to think of it, but it was the truth.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, the Card Mistress' guardian has feelings for the miko," a voice purred. "Fascinating. Very fascinating."  
  
She watched the group through her magic mirror. That miko was becoming a nuisance. That was the second time she got in the way of one of her Dark Cards. She had sent the Dark Fight to go after the guardian, but the card had attacked the miko instead. Still, this little piece of information could prove to be useful in future encounters. She had hoped to get rid of the Card Mistress without too much trouble, but this was much more challenging, and fun. At that moment one of her servants entered and bowed.  
  
"Mistress, there is someone here to see you."  
  
She frowned. "That's not possible. No one knows I'm here."  
  
"He's standing right outside the gate. He says he wants to speak with you about the miko's group."  
  
Her curiosity was peaked at those words. "Let him into my audience chamber."  
  
As the servant left the room she rose and made her way to the audience chamber where she took her place in the throne-like seat against the back wall and flanked by a pair of torches set in ebony and gold sconces. After a few moments her servant opened the door and stepped aside for a figure in a while baboon skin to enter. She could feel the evil that permeated the air around him. It felt wonderful. She basked in it, wanted to touch it, wanted to take it into her.  
  
"You've hidden yourself well, Lady. It took me almost an hour to find you," He said.  
  
"What can I do for you."  
  
He swept a bow. "I am Naraku and I would like to propose an alliance. For three years the miko and her group have thwarted my efforts. Now that the sorceress has joined the group I will have an even harder time of it. Unless I have your help."  
  
Despite her intrigue at the idea, the Cark mistress played it cool as she steepled her fingers. "And why should I help you?"  
  
"I intend to keep at them, as I always have. However, I doubt it will do me much more good now. With your help there's a better chance of defeating them."  
  
The Dark Mistress scowled. "In case you haven't noticed, I haven't been having much luck either. In fact, they just defeated two of my best cards!"  
  
Naraku raised a finger. "All the more reason for us to join forces. If we did that we'd be twice as powerful and more likely to do some damage than if we kept attacking them separately."  
  
"What do you mean 'kept'? I haven't seen you attack them since the Card Mistress and her guardians joined the group."  
  
"I've been gauging how strong the new additions has made them. Now that I know, I believe it would be beneficial to join forces."  
  
She was silent a few moments before coming to a decision. "Very well. It might prove to be a remarkable experience."  
  
"Excellent," he hissed. 


	9. Opening Up

Chapter Nine - Opening Up  
  
Kagome watched the results of her spell casting proudly. It had taken her three years without help to learn how to call up her power at will. A couple weeks under Yue's tutelage and she was already casting the simplest of spells. Briefly, she wondered why she hadn't asked Kaede to teach her about this part of being a miko. She had easily taken to learning herb lore and the like from her, but she'd never asked the old miko to teach her about the magical powers. Her thoughts swept away as the spell was completed.  
  
Yue watched as she completed the illusion. He felt a swell of pride at her skill. They were making excellent progress and he had suspected that this young woman was more than just a miko. The illusion confirmed his suspicions. A miko wasn't supposed to be able to do such spells. She, of course, didn't know that, but she would soon. He began planning all the things he would teach her when she turned to flash him a joyful and triumphant smile. The guardian's breath caught in his throat. Kami, she was beautiful! As usual he felt a pang in his heart as he thought about how much he loved her and the fact that she loved Inuyasha. Why? Why did I have to go and fall in love with the one woman I know I can't have? Her smile disappeared and her brow furrowed. He wondered fleetingly if he'd done something to upset her. What, he didn't know since he hadn't done anything?  
  
"Yue-san, what's wrong? I did it right didn't I?"  
  
At her words he realized that he had actually been frowning. He smoothed the frown from his face and shook his head slightly.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. You did the spell excellently. You are a quick learner. Never have I seen anyone learn their magic so quickly."  
  
She beamed with pride at his words before easily releasing the illusion. "I was always a quick study. The lessons aren't over for the night are they? I'm not really tired yet."  
  
"I haven't decided what the next lesson will be yet. You will have to wait for tomorrow for that, but no one is saying that you have to go to bed. You are free to stay up as long as you like."  
  
Kagome gave him a thoughtful look. "Are you going to stay up?"  
  
Would it upset you if I did? Do you want me to or would you rather have Inuyasha here? "I was."  
  
Her face fell slightly. "Does that mean you're not anymore?"  
  
"I should rest, Kagome-sama."  
  
She turned away from him. "Yue-san, what's wrong? Ever since we started having these lessons you've been distant and you always seem to have a sad look in your eyes now."  
  
Yue was shocked at her words. She can tell? He had thought he successfully concealed his feelings. At least she can't see how much I love her. The last thing he wanted was for things to become awkward between them because she didn't return his affection. He started in surprise when he found her almost in his face.  
  
"Yue-san, tell me please. I hate seeing you so sad." Her eyes gazed up at him imploringly. "I want to help."  
  
Seeing that look almost broke him. He was just about to tell her, but he stopped himself. There was nothing she could do to help him. Not if she was in love with Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome studied Yue's face, hoping he would tell her what was wrong. She needed to make it all better for him. It was tearing at her heart to know that he was in pain, especially since she still couldn't shake the feeling that whatever it was was her fault. She thought he was about to tell her, but he looked away.  
  
"There is nothing wrong, Kagome-sama. I am perfectly fine."  
  
She sighed sadly. "If you say so. I hope that some day you can bring yourself to tell me, Yue-san. It's not good to keep things bottled up."  
  
"I have for centuries and there is nothing wrong with me."  
  
"Yes there is, Yue-san. You've forgotten how to let someone in. You can still be all alone, even if you are surrounded by people because you don't let anyone in. Why don't you? Is it because Clow Reed died?" He was silent and she sighed. "Good night, Yue-san. I think I can sleep now."  
  
His eyes softened as he watched her return to the campfire. She seemed sad as she slid her sleeping bag and rolled over to go to sleep. As he turned away he thought he heard someone speak in his mind. Let me in. it was so faint that he wasn't even sure he heard it. Then, Kagome bolted up.  
  
"Youkai, a lot of them! They're surrounding us!"  
  
She snatched up her bow and arrows. By the time everyone was up and realized what she had said she had fired three purified arrows into the forest and was notching another. She fired off three more, each one followed by a shriek of pain, before she rushed to meet a couple of the youkai head on. As more and more youkai poured out of the forest surrounding them she brought out a surprise. The miko ducked below a swipe for her throat and whipped out a pair of scais. The blades were a blur as she fought with the youkai. Despite her excellent fighting, she was caught completely unawares when a huge dragon-like youkai swooped down from above and snatched her up in its claws.  
  
Yue heard her cry out and spun around in time to see her being carried off by the youkai.  
  
"Kagome!" All honorifics were forgotten in his fear for her.  
  
He dashed forward, his pure white angel wings bursting from his back. He flew after the youkai, grateful that the miko knew better then to struggle. He cursed. The youkai was steadily growing further away.  
  
Yue, hurry! Came a thought from his Mistress. Miroku says that youkai's claws are poisonous.  
  
His blood ran cold as he beat his wings harder. He gradually gained on them. Hold on, Kagome. I'm coming. When he was within reach he sent a ball of energy at the youkai. It shrieked in anger and turned to meet his attacks. Yue threw another energy ball at the beast. The beast swiped at him with one of its front claws. The pair battled through the air, both of them careful not to cause harm to the girl they fought over. Then, without warning the youkai released Kagome and she plummeted towards the ground. Yue threw another energy ball in its face before diving to catch the unconscious girl. He folded his wings against his back in order to pick up speed. The guardian managed to swoop under and catch her less than fifty feet from the ground and spread his wings again to slow their descent. He was relieved to see that the youkai's claws hadn't pierced her skin. Whoever wanted her wanted her alive.  
  
* * *  
  
Once they'd beaten back the youkai Inuyasha became aware of two things. The first was that Yue and Kagome were missing. The second was that they were not anywhere near their original camp anymore.  
  
"All right, how the hell did we get here?" The hanyou demanded.  
  
"Where's here?" Miroku asked.  
  
"About five days away from where we were camped. Back the way we came from," he replied grimly.  
  
"Damn!" Kero looked around. "I can't believe I didn't sense the spell."  
  
"What spell?" Shippo jumped up onto the houshi's shoulder.  
  
"The master of the Dark Cards cast a spell to transport us here."  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"Because we were getting close," Sakure answered. "Besides, it amuses him."  
  
"Feh! I don't give a shit why now I know how," Inuyasha growled. "Where's Kagome."  
  
"She was carried off by a dragon-like youkai. Yue flew after them."  
  
"Which way?" He demanded.  
  
"You don't have to worry. Yue will."  
  
Inuyasha cut her off. "Which way?!"  
  
Sakura sighed. "North, northwest."  
  
The hanyou immediately took off in the direction of the youkai. If Kagome was hurt. or worse he would tear the thing to shreds, then go after its master. He recognized the taint of Naraku when he saw it. The Dark Card Master and Naraku have joined forces, have they? Bring it on! No one touched Kagome. Not if they wanted to live. 


	10. Revelations

Chapter Ten - Revelations  
  
It was beginning to get light out and she was aware of wind blowing strongly against her face. She shivered and curled closer into the warmth that held her. Opening her eyes, Kagome realized with a start that they were flying. She looked up at Yue in wonder. The pure white wings on his back made him seem like an angel. A guardian angel.  
  
How fitting, she thought before sending to Yue. Why didn't you tell me you had wings?  
  
He looked down at her. You never asked. Do they bother you?  
  
Of course, not. I think they're beautiful. Besides, they're a part of you.  
  
He let out a silent sigh of relief. He had been afraid that she would shun him because he was so different. Then again, she traveled with a hanyou, a kitsune, a demon exterminator, and a perverted monk. Not only that, but she herself was magical. So his fears had been completely unfounded now that he thought about it.  
  
We'll have to go on by foot soon. My wings are starting to get tired.  
  
Just a little longer, please? I like flying with you. Her chocolate brown eyes were imploring.  
  
Yue suppressed the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. I suppose there is no harm in it.  
  
Kagome flashed him dazzling smile and snuggled deeper into his hold. The guardian struggled against the urge to kiss her. She loves Inuyasha, he reminded himself. But she looked wonderful with the wind blowing through her raven locks and her cheeks rosy from the brisk air.  
  
She looked up at him and noticed that he was straining to keep them aloft now. Her brows furrowed. We should land. You're exhausted.  
  
He didn't reply, but the girl saw the gratitude flash through his eyes. With a shock, she realized that he would have kept flying until his wings gave out from fatigue if she asked it of him. He must really care for me.  
  
* * *  
  
As they traveled towards their campsite of the night before Kero noticed that everyone was on edge and ready to go mad with worry for Kagome. Either they didn't care about Yue or they just considered him too powerful to be concerned. The only one who didn't seem upset at all was the Card Mistress. Eventually, curiosity got the better of him and he settled on her shoulder.  
  
"Sakura, why is it that you actually look happy that Kagome and Yue are missing?" he asked.  
  
"Because, Kero-chan, wherever they are they're together."  
  
Kero was confused. "So? What does that have to do with anything? Besides, of course, that Yue can protect her."  
  
Sakura laughed. "Kagome can protect herself. There's only one person Yue needs to protect her from; himself. And I don't think our miko friend will mind too much if he failed."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She sighed as if explaining something to a child. "Yue is in love with Kagome. I can see it every time he looks at her. I'm surprised you haven't noticed. And Kagome is in love with Yue."  
  
The little guardian's jaw dropped. "How can you tell? She doesn't act like it."  
  
"I know." She giggled. "Amazing that she could hide something like that better than Yue can. Anyway, she told me and Sango when we were bathing the other day before the Dark Twin and Dark Fight showed up."  
  
Kero gave a low whistle. "I thought she was in love with Inuyasha. Boy, was I wrong."  
  
"You're not too far off. She used to be in love with Inuyasha, but then she grew tired of competing for his affection with someone named Kikyo."  
  
He gave her a confused look. "But he loves her, not Kikyo. It's so obvious."  
  
Sakura sighed. "Well, it's too late for that now, because she doesn't love him as anything more than a friend anymore."  
  
They grew silent at that, neither of them realizing that they had just broken the hanyou's heart. His keen ears had focused on the conversation the instant Kagome's name was mentioned. And now he felt like he had when Sesshoumaru stuck a hand through his chest, only a hundred times over, possibly even a thousand. He couldn't really tell. He had suspected that Kagome had feelings for the guardian, but without verbal confirmation he could easily deny it wasn't so, could believe that she still loved him. Now his world had come crashing down with Sakura's words. I was a fool to think she would always wait for me. It's not like I gave her a reason to believe she should. He thought. Now it's too late to tell her that I love her. Kagome loves Yue.  
  
* * *  
  
Neither of them could sleep when they stopped to make camp. They sat in an awkward silence, both thinking about their hidden feelings for each other. As usual the guardian's gaze grew sorrowful and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She shifted uncomfortably under the weight of his gaze. She didn't mind him looking at her it was the sadness that was too much to bear. Finally, she growled in frustration and jumped to her feet so she could pace on the other side of the fire.  
  
"You know, if you're going to stare at me so sadly you could at least tell me what's wrong," Kagome told him.  
  
"As I told you, there is nothing wrong."  
  
"Bullshit!" He was shocked at her vehemence. "I can practically slice your misery with a knife and I hate it."  
  
"I apologize if what I feel bothers you," he said, unable to keep the sarcasm from entering his voice.  
  
The girl came over to crouch in front of him. "Of course it bothers me. I don't like seeing you in pain. You're my friend."  
  
"I don't have friends."  
  
She smiled sadly. "You have friends, Yue-san. You just don't let them in. Why? Don't you get lonely? Did it hurt you so much when Clow Reed died that you're afraid to let anyone in? Sakura told me you were lovers, but you can't let that keep you from feeling again."  
  
A bitter laugh escaped his throat. "Is that what you think? That I loved Clow so much that I can't bring myself to do it again."  
  
Kagome gave him a perplexed look. "You mean it isn't?"  
  
The guardian rose abruptly and she yelped in surprise when he picked her up bridal style. Without a word, he took off towards the silhouette of a castle in the distance. His eyes had a strange light to them. It almost frightened her, but she held silent. He obviously had something to show her. When they reached the castle he brought them down on the balcony of a grandly furnished room and set her on her feet, making sure to stay in the shadows.  
  
Where are we? She asked.  
  
Clow Reed kept a castle in Japan.  
  
Her eyes snapped to him in shock, then movement in the room drew her attention. Sitting in a leather armchair was a kindly looking man in elaborate robes with black hair and wire-rimmed glasses. Clow Reed! As she watched, the door opened and a young Yue entered. His face was expressionless, but his eyes showed trepidation, resignation, and weariness. He stopped before his master and bowed.  
  
"You summoned me, Clow-sama?"  
  
Clow Reed smiled warmly. "I have needs, Yue. You know what I want."  
  
"Clow-sama, I am quite tired tonight. Must I service you tonight?"  
  
His voice was soft as he replied. "It is one of your duties, Yue. You know this."  
  
"Hai, Clow-sama. I will wait for you in the bedroom as usual."  
  
His voice was so full of weariness that Kagome wanted to take him in her arms and just hold him until he felt strong again. She didn't want to see anymore, but she felt she had to see it through to the end. Yue wanted her to see this, to know. The least she could do was know it all. As she watched, Clow Reed finished his reading and then made his way to the bedroom.  
  
You don't have to see the rest. You know what is about to happen. Yue sent to her.  
  
She shook her head. You brought me here to see this.  
  
He nodded and brought her over to the bedroom window just in time to see a naked Clow Reed slip into the bed where the young Yue obediently waited in a similar state of undress. The young miko blushed at the sight of so much naked flesh, but she did not turn away. As the scene played out before them the guardian was drawn into his memories of it. He recalled the feel of his master inside him as Clow mounted him from behind. He recalled how his master would idly stroke his member, hoping to arouse him just as he was. He recalled what Clow always said once his lusts were sated.  
  
"Excellent job, Yue. You certainly know how to fulfill your duties."  
  
The voice broke through his memories and he realized that it was over. Once again he picked Kagome up bridal style and silently flew them back to their camp. He expected her to move away from him with disgust written on her face. Instead she remained where he put her down.  
  
"You asked if it hurt me when Clow died. It did, because I thought of him as a father. He created me, after all. But I didn't stop letting people in because of that. I stopped letting them in because I don't deserve it if I can't keep such an abomination from happening."  
  
He was taken aback when Kagome grabbed his face and forced him to look her in the eyes. "That is not your fault. You had no control over what happened. He was your master, he created you, you were created to do as he wished whether you wanted to or not. Those things belong in this time. Let them stay there and move on. They do not define who you are in you soul."  
  
"Do I even have a soul?" Yue asked brokenly.  
  
"Of course you have a soul! Clow Reed gave you one when he created you. You may have been programmed to do certain things, but that doesn't change the fact that you have a soul. Without a soul you wouldn't be able to feel. You wouldn't care one way or another about what we just saw. Who you were then and who you are now are because of your soul and Clow Reed didn't create that."  
  
"How can you be so sure? He created the rest of me."  
  
Kagome shook his head gently. "Because there is only one being who can create souls. He let Clow Reed give it to you because that's how you were meant to be created in this lifetime." She removed her hands from his face and hugged him. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Yue leaned into the embrace, for once just allowing himself to show emotion without fear.  
  
* * *  
  
An evil grin crossed the Dark Mistress' face. Turning to her partner she saw that the look was mirrored on his face. This proved to be a most useful bit of information. Now they knew how to get to the miko. The bitch wouldn't be interfering with their plans for much longer. Soon they would destroy her.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Shayril: Hey, folks! What's you think of the beginning of my story? I'd really like to apologize if the characters are OOC. For one thing, it's actually been a couple years since I've seen Card Captor Sakura. They don't show it here in America anymore, at least not that I've seen. For another, I haven't seen more than a couple dozen episodes of Inuyasha, then Cartoon Network decided to change the time slot to after midnight and I can't stay up to watch it because I have school. I try to keep them as in character as I can. I honestly think the only one really out of character is Yue and I made him that way on purpose. (A large bang can be heard as a door slams open.) Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL! I leave for a few minutes to take care of a fucking youkai and you go and take Kagome from me?!! That's fucked up! Shayril: Actually, I planned on making her fall in love with Yue from the beginning. Inuyasha: Nani?! Oh, you are so DEAD!!! Shayril: AHHHH! Save me! Navi: Get her! Shayril: Hey! Navi: (Shrugs) What'd'ya expect? I tuture people for a living, remember? (Shayril dives behind Yue as he suddenly appears.) Inuyasha: (Stops short.) YOU! You took Kagome from me, you bastard. First I'll kill you, THEN I'll kill her. Shayril: Eep! Maybe it wasn't such a good idea bringing you here. Yue: (Evading Inuyasha.) I think that is an understatement. Shayril: OH! (Light bulb appears above head.) I know what to do. Hey, Inuyasha! Inuyasha: What'd'ya want, bitch! I'll get to you in a minute. Shayril: Remember I promised to bring Kagome here to visit? (Kagome appears with a confused look on her face.) Kalika: Oooh. This is gonna be interesting. Navi: (Disappointed) But not nearly as fun as watching him kill her. Kagome: What's going on? Shayril: Inuyasha's trying to kill Yue and says he'll kill me next. Kagome: Nani?! He can't do that. You haven't officially put me and Yue together, yet! INUYASHA! Inuyasha: What?! I'm busy. Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT .. (Fades into background still saying 'SIT' with loud bangs being heard.) Yue: That was excellent thinking. Shayril: Thanks! I think we'd better go for now. Don't forget to review, everyone. I have Chapter Eleven half written and if you want me to finish it then you have to let me know what you think. Oh and at least 5 of you have to say you forgive me for what I did with 'You Belong Here'. Bu-bye! 


	11. Unwanted Alliance

Shayril: Hiya, folks! I'm back with another chapter. Let me tell you though, I got very few reviews for the first ten chapters. Count'em ten! You'd think I'd get a lot more for so many chapters at once. Navi: That's because people are smart and know what they're doing. Inuyasha: (Snickering.) Yup! You tell her. Shayril: (Glares at the hanyou.) Would you like me to get Kagome back here? She's still not too happy with you for trying to kill Yue, ya know. (Inuyasha swallows audibly and puts his hands up in surrender.) Inuyasha: N. no. That's all right. I'll be quiet. Shayril: (Pats Inu's head.) Good boy. Navi: (Sneers.) Wuss. I've had flies in my torture chamber that can handle pain better than you. Hell, Kalika can take pain better than you. Inuyasha: That's because Kalika is so hyper that she doesn't feel any pain. I'd prefer not to have a broken back when I fight Naraku, thank you very much. Shayril: (Distractedly.) Who says you're the one that's gonna fight him anyway? Inuyasha: WHAT!!! You put me through all that and I don't even get to fight Naraku. I'm gonna. Shayril: Careful with what you say, dog-boy. You say something I don't like and Kagome will be here with nothing more than a thought from me. Inuyasha: (Grumbling.) Feh! First I don't get a girl, now I don't get to fight the asshole. What's next? Sesshoumaru smiling?! Shayril: Don't worry, Inu baby. You'll get a girl. Inuyasha: (Hopefully.) I will?! Shayril: (Nodding.) Yup! In the sequel. Inuyasha: (Face faults.) You mean I have to wait that long?! Shayril: Yup. Now on to the fic!  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter Eleven - Unwanted Alliance  
  
"Where are we anyway?" Kagome asked. "And where are they? We couldn't have been more than a day away from them."  
  
"We passed the camp already." Yue told her.  
  
She spun around to face him. "Nani?! When?"  
  
"More than two hours ago."  
  
She threw her hands up into the air. "Why didn't you say anything? And where are they?"  
  
He shrugged slightly. "I do not know, but I sensed magic with the Dark Card Master's signature. I think he used a spell to more them."  
  
"She," Kagome said absently, something was nagging at her. "The Dark Card Master is a female. The male presence was Naraku's. They're working together now."  
  
"How can you tell?" He asked.  
  
"I can sense the difference between a male presence and a female presence and after three years I know when Naraku is around. Since both of their presences are here it's logical to assume that they are working together. Either that or the Dark Mistress used Naraku's attack to her advantage."  
  
"Where should we. Umph!"  
  
H was cut off when she suddenly lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. A moment later he saw the dragon youkai from two days earlier swoop overhead. It shrieked in anger when it realized it had missed its target and swung around to make another pass. Kagome shifted on top of him to watch the youkai. Despite the danger they were in, Yue couldn't help the sudden desire that flared within him. Fortunately, Kagome was too distracted by the youkai to notice. The moment the beast was past them she leapt up and he felt suddenly bereft. He forced his thoughts of her to the back of his mind as he climbed to his feet.  
  
Kagome tried not to think of the position she and Yue had just been in. She couldn't afford to be distracted right now. As the dragon youkai swung around, she cursed the fact that she didn't have her bow and arrows with her. Her scais wouldn't do much good against a flying demon. Yue fired an energy ball into the thing's face and readied another. There was nothing she could do except watch as the guardian battled with the demon.  
  
He dodged out of the youkai's reach and threw another energy ball at the thing. His mind swam as her tried to figure out another way to fight it. The energy blasts weren't doing much damage. He rolled away from another swipe and came up hurling daggers of ice at it. It swiped most of them out of the air, but a couple of them managed to slice through its scales. Much better, Yue thought approvingly. After that the guardian began to gain the upper hand.  
  
Kagome couldn't contain her shout of triumph as the tides of the battle turned in yue's favor. She wrung her hands in frustration at not being able to help. She also couldn't understand why the Dark Card Mistress and Naraku would send the youkai to capture her. Naraku hadn't shown any interest in her beyond the fact that she was Kikyou's reincarnation and she didn't even know whom the Dark Card Mistress was. All her thoughts froze where they were as she looked back to the fight and her blood ran cold.  
  
"Yue, look out! Above you!"  
  
His head snapped up at the girl's shouts. A curse flew from his lips as he dodged to the side just enough so that the youkai's bladed tail caught his shoulder instead of his heart. He cried out in pain as the dragon ripped its tail out of his shoulder. The guardian was so distracted by the pain that he didn't notice the claw dripping with poison until he felt it dig into his stomach before flinging him away.  
  
Kagome's eyes were wide in horror as she saw the youkai fling Yue into a tree. She saw the guardian struggle to rise as the beast stalked towards him, but he was too weak. The dragon raised its poisonous claw to deal the finishing blow and a white-hot rage grew in her.  
  
"NO!"  
  
With her yell she threw her hand out and a sword of white flames appeared in her grasp. Howling a battle cry full of rage she charged at the youkai. It didn't even have a chance to move before she sliced through its wing. The young miko easily evaded its claws as she wove a dance of pain with her flame sword. Then, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Without looking she brought her sword up and caught the bladed tail before it could impale her side. The youkai pulled its tail back and swung it at her neck. Kagome ducked below the appendage while swinging her sword above her, amputating half of the tail. The dragon shrieked in pain and lunged at her, swinging its claws in a wild frenzy of rage and pain. The miko easily parried or avoided the blows. It was as if some ultimate warrior suddenly possessed her, but she knew she would soon tire. She wouldn't last too much longer. At that moment she caught sight of Yue slumped against the tree and she fought with renewed force.  
  
Yue watched through heavy-lidded eyes as she fought the youkai. Her sword was a blur of light as she fended off its attacks. When Kagome had first attacked the youkai he had struggled to rise and go to her aid. Then he saw her sword and the ease with which she handled herself and let himself slump back against the tree. Now he struggled to remain conscious. When the demon tried to impale her with its tail, an icy hand had gripped his heart and refused to let go, even after she deflected the blow. It amazed him, the feelings this woman invoked in him after less than a month. His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of the dragon youkai leaping at Kagome with claws ready to rend her flesh from her bones. The icy hand around his heart threatened to squeeze the life from him.  
  
The miko didn't even flinch as the demon leapt at her. Holding her ground until the last possible moment, she dropped below the dragon and stabbed upwards into its throat. Twisting her blade, she ripped it out through the side of the youkai's neck. It fell to the ground on its side, laboring to rise again as she approached. With one quick slash she finished decapitating the youkai. Not looking back, she spun around and raced to Yue's side, her sword of flames disappearing. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when she found that he was still alive. barely. His white and silver robes were soaked in his blood and the tree he was slumped against would be stained forever more with that same blood. She touched his shoulder.  
  
"Yue-san, hold on. I'm going to heal you now."  
  
He nodded weakly. Kagome closed her eyes and gathered energy into her hands. Once the energy was pooled she opened her eyes and gently placed her hands over the guardian's wounds. She willed the power to enter his body and repair it. Nothing happened. Her magic remained pooled in her hands. She tried again and again there were no results. His violet eyes turned to look at her questioningly. They were dull with pain. The miko shook her head.  
  
"Something's wrong. My magic won't heal you," she whispered.  
  
"It must. be my guardian blood. Maybe you can't. heal me. because I'm not human," he suggested feebly.  
  
She shook her head again. "That shouldn't matter. I've healed Inuyasha and Shippou before."  
  
"Then. I guess. there's nothing you can. do. It's over. for me."  
  
"No!" She cried desperately. "It can't be. You're too strong to die!"  
  
He gave her a faint smile and took her hand in his. "I don't. have a choice. Arigato. for caring about. me."  
  
"You're an easy person to care about, Yue-san." Her eyes were brimming with tears now.  
  
His breathing was shallow and he fought to continue looking at her. He wanted the last thing he saw to be her face. It was never more apparent how much he loved her then at that moment. He ruthlessly pushed any ideas of her feelings for Inuyasha to the back of his mind. In his last moments he would pretend that Kagome loved him the same as he loved her. As his breaths slowed a realization came to him. She should know, he thought as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Kagome-sama." he choked out.  
  
She placed her fingers over his lips. "Save your strength. I'll find a way to save you, Yue-san. Y. You can't die."  
  
"I. have to." he stopped, too weak to speak.  
  
Tears were sliding silently down her face as she gazed at him. He wanted to wipe them away. He hated seeing her cry. He mentally cursed himself for letting himself get wounded and causing her to cry. Rationally, he knew it wasn't his fault. He knew that he couldn't have prevented it, but he still felt rotten for being the reason for her tears.  
  
Kagome clutched his hand tightly, as if she could keep him alive by mere force of will. Gods it hurt seeing him like that! Why did this have to be? She wanted to be with him. She wanted him to live. She wanted him to love her just as much as she loved him. She felt like her world was ending. His breathing was slowing and she could see that he was forcing himself to stay awake. Soon, though, his eyes began to slide closed.  
  
"Kagome," he breathed just before losing consciousness.  
  
"No! Yue-san, wake up! Wake up! Don't you dare leave me!" She cried desperately. "Yue! No, no, no, no. Hold on! Please, hold on."  
  
She broke into sobs when he didn't respond. She felt as if she would never stop crying. She had never had a chance to tell him how she felt. She never knew how he felt about her.  
  
* * *  
  
They all froze at the sound of heart wrenching sobs coming from somewhere nearby. Looking around for the source, they realized it was coming from a clearing a little to the left of where they were. Upon reaching the clearing the trio discovered a shocking sight. A young woman with raven hair and the most unusual kimono knelt beside a body. Her entire being shook as she wept, nearby lat the remains of a dragon youkai. As unsettling as that might be, what shocked them was whose body the woman was weeping over.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
He head snapped up at the voice. What could he be doing here? Oh no. Yue! He shouldn't see him. But there was nothing she could do now. Truth be told, she didn't want to do anything. She just wanted Yue back.  
  
"Excuse me," he said again. "What happened here, child?"  
  
Sighing, she understood that he wouldn't leave until he had answers. Kagome turned to face him and froze. She hadn't expected to see him standing there, too. Clow Reed stood at the edge of the clearing with a gentle look on his face. Sitting on his shoulder was Kero in his false form and there, standing just behind Clow Reed was Yue. He was healthy and strong with a look of shock and utter confusion. Gods, it hurt to see him there while crying over the dead body of his future self. She couldn't stop herself from bursting into sobs again at the sight of him.  
  
Yue took an involuntary step forward when the girl burst into tears again. He was confused and shocked by the sight of what appeared to be an older version of himself. And now he felt the desire to comfort her. He couldn't understand why, but he hated seeing tears in her brown eyes. They had no place there. He wanted to wipe them away and hold her until she was happy again.  
  
"Child?" Clow said gently.  
  
Taking a deep breath she quietly told them of the battle with the youkai. As she spoke Clow moved to the older Yue's side. By the time she ended her story she was sobbing uncontrollably once again.  
  
"Dry you tears, child. He still lives, barely. If we get him to my keep I can heal him."  
  
Kagome shook her head forlornly. "It won't work. I've already tried healing him. It wouldn't work."  
  
Clow Reed smiled kindly. "Ah, but I created him, so I know how to heal him. Besides, the only reason you couldn't heal him is because healing beings of magic is different from healing humans or even youkai. If there is a next time you could heal him after you learn how to heal magical beings. Now, let's get him to my keep."  
  
Kagome suddenly remembered what she witnessed the night before and wasn't so sure she wanted to put Yue in Clow Reed's care again. She vacillated between her desire to keep Yue out of Clow's hands and her need to save him. In the end, however, need outweighed want. Reluctantly, she nodded and moved back so that the younger Yue could pick him up. She could see that he found it disconcerting, to say the least, to be carrying his own body. He seemed to be having trouble with the experience, as if he didn't really want to do it. Kagome stepped up beside him and rested her hand on his arm.  
  
You don't have to carry him, she sent. I can do it.  
  
He looked at her as if she had grown a second head, but put him down. She smiled at him and gave him a wink before stepping over to the future Yue's side. With practiced skill she cast a levitation spell on his body, grateful that he had taught her how to do it a few nights ago.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome refused to leave Yue's side the whole time Clow Reed was tending to Yue. She may trust him enough to heal the guardian, but she didn't trust that he wouldn't do something else if she left him alone. Yue was free of Clow Reed and she would make sure he stayed that way. Besides, she didn't want to leave his side until he woke up. She sat next to his bed, clutching his hand like a lifeline.  
  
* * *  
  
He was lost. That was the only way he could think to explain it. He was literally in the middle of nowhere. It was a vast, gray emptiness that seemed to never end. He couldn't understand why he was here. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Wasn't that why his entire body was in pain? No, not his entire body, he amended. He felt a small bit of relief spreading out from his hand. An anchor, a safe haven in all of the agony. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew what the source of this relief was, but he couldn't name it now. He was just too tired to bring it to mind. He didn't let it concern him too much. He knew he would figure it out eventually. Right now he just wanted to enjoy it.  
  
* * *  
  
"Tell me, Kagome-san, how is it possible that he is here? Why is he here?"  
  
She gave the sorcerer a long look. "Obviously, you've figured out that he's from the future. Honestly, so am I. I travel through time to help the hanyou, Inuyasha, reassemble the Shikon no Tama and fight the evil hanyou, Naraku. Yue is only here for as long as it takes to defeat the Dark Card Mistress."  
  
"What do you mean, 'Dark Card Mistress'? There are no Dark Cards."  
  
"Someone has discovered how you created the Clow Cards and used that knowledge to create Dark Cards. She also discovered the way to the future and began causing trouble in my time. Yue's new master has come back through time with Yue and Kero to help defeat the Dark Cards."  
  
Clow Reed sat back with a thoughtful look on his face. "So that's what has been causing trouble around here. I have been trying to discover the source." He looked up at her. "I would like to help you."  
  
"I can't make that decision on my own. I have eight other people in my group. I'd have to discuss it with them first and I have no idea where they are. The Dark Mistress used magic to send them somewhere."  
  
* * *  
  
He bounded across the ground. His pace hadn't decreased since he started out. Kagome may be in love with Yue, but that didn't change the fact that Inuyasha loved her and needed to make sure she was safe. Everything else was forgotten in his desire to find Kagome. He didn't know if the others were following. He didn't know if he had left them behind. All he knew was that he had to find Kagome. Then, a familiar scent caught his attention and he skidded to a stop. The carcass of a decapitated dragon youkai with half a tail and mutilated wings lay in a heap in the middle of the clearing he was now in. Looking around, he spotted a tree that was stained with blood. Walking over, he crouched beside it and sniffed. It was Yue's blood and a lot of it. Kagome's scent lingered in the air mingled with the saltiness of her tears. It was obvious what had happened. Yue was badly wounded if not dead and Kagome, of course, would have cried over him.  
  
Inuyasha rose and sniffed the air, looking for the direction she had gone in. when he found it a frown etched itself on his face. There were four scents with her. Yue's, which was tainted with blood, but didn't give the impression that he was dead. He was grateful for that for Kagome's sake. It was the other three scents that concerned him. There was one that he didn't recognize, a fact that put him on edge. He wouldn't have been too happy at that if not for the fact that he knew the remaining two scents. They confused the hell out of him, though. One of them smelled like Kero, but he was with Miroku, Sango, and the others. Wasn't he? And the other smelled like Yue except he was healthy and strong unlike the first Yue's scent. What's going on? His thoughts were interrupted when the rest of the group arrived in the clearing, Sango, Shippou, and Miroku on Kirara and Sakura on Kero in his true form. They all stopped dead at the sight of the dead youkai. Miroku let out a low whistle.  
  
"Looks like Yue wasn't too happy with the youkai trying to take Kagome-sama," he observed.  
  
Kero shook his head. "This isn't just Yue's work. He doesn't have the means to decapitate a dragon."  
  
"Neither does Kagome-chan," Sakura pointed out.  
  
"I don't know about that," Sango said. "Kagome-chan has done some amazing things with her powers."  
  
"Yeah," Shippou chirped. "Oi! Inuyasha, why're you just standing there? Shouldn't we go after Kagome?"  
  
The hanyou turned and pinned Kero with a look. "You've been with them this whole time, right?"  
  
The guardian nodded. "Duh! Not that you've been paying attention."  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "Then, why."  
  
"What is wrong, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Oi! Stuffed animal! Do you recognize any of the scents around her?" the hanyou asked, ignoring the houshi.  
  
Bristling at being called at stuffed animal, especially since he was still in his true form, Kero obediently sniffed the air. His eyes widened at what he found.  
  
"Clow Reed!" He started looking around.  
  
"What?" Sakura's eyes looked as if they might fall out of her head. "You mean he was here? How is that possible?"  
  
Kero swiped at his head. "Of course! Now I recognize this place. Clow kept a castle in Japan. It's about half a day away."  
  
"Why would Kagome go with him?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Because Yue is wounded and she probably doesn't know how to heal him."  
  
Sakura nodded. "But Clow Reed does and she didn't know where we were."  
  
"So let's go," Sango said. "Kero-chan can lead us to Clow's castle."  
  
With a whoop they headed off after their lost friends.  
  
* * *  
  
She smoothed the hair from his brow. Even in sleep his face held no expression. At least, not to others. Somehow she could always read him. Right now his face was completely relaxed and he was at peace. An expression that would change drastically when he woke up to find himself in Clow Reed's castle once again. She hoped that he would understand. She wouldn't be able to stand having him resent her because of this. She was distracted from her thoughts by the sound of someone on the balcony. She frowned as she sensed the young Yue standing out there. She dropped a kiss on the future Yue's brow before crossing over to the balcony.  
  
"Yue-san? Did you want something?"  
  
He started at the sound of her voice and turned to face her. The look in his eyes was so sad that Kagome found herself taking a step towards him.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. "And don't be like him. Don't tell me it's nothing. You can't hide your feelings like he does, yet."  
  
Yue sighed. "This is the only place Clow-sama won't think to look for me."  
  
She nodded knowingly. "You're free to stay as long as you feel you have to. I'm sure you find it difficult."  
  
His eyes snapped to her face. "You know what I do?"  
  
"What he makes you do? Hai, I know. Yue-san told me."  
  
The young guardian's face fell. "You must be disgusted with me," he said, looking away.  
  
Kagome stepped up to him and gently turned his head to look at her. "I'm not. You have no choice. Clow makes you do it. I know you don't enjoy it."  
  
"I'm weak to let it happen. I'm not worthy of you kindness, Kagome- sama."  
  
"You are not weak. You're one of the strongest people I know. And I decide who deserves my kindness. What he makes you do does not make who you are."  
  
He slumped into one of the balcony chairs, an unusual sight for Kagome after spending time with the rigid, formal Yue from her time. He buried his face in his hands, his silver hair falling over his shoulder to hide his face even more. His shoulders were tense as he tried to fight his emotions.  
  
"It's just. It hurts that he could make me. do that. He's like a father to me. He even acts like a father. But then. he. he grows." He trailed off.  
  
Kagome wordlessly came up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He didn't do anything at first, but after a moment his hands rested on the arm across his chest and he leaned into her embrace. His eyes slid closed as he struggled to come to terms with his emotions.  
  
Yue allowed himself the comfort of her embrace. It soothed his wounded soul. He was at peace with her near. For the first time he could remember, he was content. He could stay in her arms all day.  
  
* * *  
  
Pictures flew by him. Pictures of himself watching her as she sat by someone's bed, of her smiling at him when he brought her meals to her, and of her holding him, comforting him. But that wasn't right. These things never happened. He was sure of it. What was going on?  
  
* * *  
  
"Will you except Clow-sama's offer of help?" Yue asked after a while.  
  
"I don't know. As I told him, I need to discuss it with my companions first. It's their decision, too," the miko answered. "Besides which, I don't know if I want to ally myself with him. He's a nice enough person but I don't know about working with someone who would do what he has to you; to him." She nodded towards the bedroom. "It's not right."  
  
He looked at her seriously. "If he can help you then you should accept his assistance. I don't want you to reject a useful ally on my account. I'm sure my future self would feel the same."  
  
Kagome held her tongue. She didn't want to tell him about the pain she had seen when Yue told her about what Clow Reed had done to him. As much as she wanted to, she knew she couldn't do anything that might change Yue's life any more than she already could have just by being in this castle. It might change who he was in her time and thus, her love for him. Something she definitely didn't want.  
  
"I'll remember that when discussing it with the others. They don't know what he's done so they won't be biased."  
  
They fell silent and stayed in that position, with her arms wrapped around his shoulders and him leaning with his head resting on her shoulder. It felt right, safe, as if they were meant to be like that. Kagome smiled sadly at the thought. If only the other one believed it, she thought.  
  
I'm sure he does.  
  
She looked down at the young guardian in surprise. You heard that?  
  
He nodded. I'm the only one who did. I'm sure he feels the same as you.  
  
Why would he?  
  
Yue hesitated. Because I think I do.  
  
Kagome blinked, a look of shock written across her face. Before she could respond another mind intruded.  
  
Yue, I want you. Clow Reed said, not noticing that the miko was there. Come soon.  
  
She felt the strength that he had drawn from her comfort begin to wane as he once again rested his head on her shoulder. She tightened her hold on him a moment. They knew what he wanted. Yue didn't want to go and she didn't want him to, but Clow was his master and he couldn't disobey him. So, reluctantly, the guardian gently pushed her back and stood, his face set as he turned to leave. Then, he turned back to her after a second thought, his face softening. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. It was a soft, tender kiss that he broke almost as soon as he did it.  
  
"Arigato," he said softly before leaving.  
  
Kagome watched him as he flew a moment, her fingers resting on her lips and a small smile on her face. Then, she returned to the bedside of the wounded Yue. She looked at him thoughtfully. I wonder if he could ever let go of his emotions like that again.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
The shout immediately snapped her out of her sleep. Blearily she looked around, wiping the sleep from her eyes. There was some sort of commotion in the courtyard below her window. The raised voices of Inuyasha and Kero were clearly heard above it all. She quickly made sure that Yue was still asleep before storming out onto the balcony, making sure to close the door.  
  
"Inuyasha, lower you voice!" She hissed at the figure below, knowing he'd hear her. "Yue is resting."  
  
The hanyou had shut up the moment she appeared above. Now he leapt up to the balcony she stood on and looked her over for any wounds. When he was satisfied that all she had were a few scratches he peered at her.  
  
"Are you all right? What happened?" he asked.  
  
"After Yue rescued me from the youkai we came looking for you and discovered that the Dark Card Mistress had sent you somewhere. The youkai came back for us and Yue fought it by himself because I didn't have my bow and couldn't use my scais against the thing. Then, he got wounded, almost killed."  
  
"He killed the youkai first, didn't he?" Sango asked as the rest of the group arrived in the room and came out to join them.  
  
She shook her head. "I killed it."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I don't really know. I just got so mad when it almost killed Yue that this sword made of white flames appeared in my hand. I killed it with that."  
  
"White flames?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yup. Don't ask me where it came from 'cause I don't know. I threw my hand out to throw an energy blast at it and the sword just appeared."  
  
"That's interesting," a new voice said. "You didn't mention that when you told me your story."  
  
Kagome leveled a cool look at Clow Reed. "Some things are best left unsaid when speaking with strangers."  
  
"Kagome-chan, he's Clow Reed," Sakura said. "You can trust him."  
  
The miko snorted as the sorcerer turned to the sorceress. "You must be the Card Mistress that came with Kagome-san from the future."  
  
Sakura blushed. "Hai, Clow-sama."  
  
Kagome bristled at hearing her friend use the title. She was Clow's equal.  
  
"Excuse me," she said through gritted teeth. "I need to see to Yue- san. His bandages need changing."  
  
No one saw Inuyasha's sad look as he watched her tenderly care for the wounded guardian. He could see the love in her eyes when she looked at him. Even after hearing Sakure and Kero's conversation the other day a small spark of hope had remained. He had refused to let it die. Now it had been smothered, too. He truly had lost her. He could feel his heart break. If he were to feel the pain of all the wounds he had ever suffered at the exact same time it would hurt less.  
  
Sakura noticed the pain in the hanyou's eyes as he watched Kagome. It seemed he knew that she was in love with the guardian. She felt bad for her friend. She couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to be in love with someone who was in love with another. She hoped he would one day be able to move on. It would be unbearably sad if he wasted away because he lost Kagome. She was brought out of her reverie by Clow Reed.  
  
"I would like to hear all about your experiences as the Card Mistress," he said. "However, it is quite late and I'm sure you are all exhausted. I'll show you where you can sleep."  
  
'I'm gonna sleep in Kagome's room," Shippou chirped. "Where is it?"  
  
"This is Kagome-san's room," Clow replied as they filed out of the room.  
  
They didn't realize Inuyasha had frozen in his spot at the words. Kagome shared a room with Yue! Oh gods, it was too much! Why? Why couldn't she wait for me a little longer? He asked himself. Why couldn't I have come to my senses sooner? He glanced forlornly back at the woman who didn't love him in return anymore. With a heavy sigh, he left the room and hurried to catch up with the others.  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn! Damn! Damn! They weren't supposed to be reunited yet."  
  
"They weren't supposed to be reunited at all," the Dark Mistress growled. "That dragon of yours was supposed to kill the guardian causing the miko to make a suicide attack on it."  
  
Naraku arched an amused eyebrow at her. "Did you honestly expect that to work? She is a miko. Her sort aren't as weak-willed as that. I must say, though, I didn't expect that. I was expecting a huge blast of latent energy incinerating the beast. Instead, she mutilated it with a sword of flame." His gaze hardened. "I want to know how she did it. That is not something a miko should be able to do."  
  
"No one should be able to do that. No sorcerer, witch, priest, or angel should be able to do that," she told him. "This girl is no ordinary miko."  
  
He glared at her. "I know that. It's obvious from the fact that she carried the Shikon no Tama within her body. I wonder what the extent of her powers are."  
  
She looked at him suspiciously. "What are you planning?"  
  
There was a glint in his eye that she didn't like. Yet, it excited her at the same time. The pure evil she saw there had her forcing her body not to react in pleasure.  
  
"We saw the results when her beloved was merely wounded. Now let us see what his death would do to her."  
  
It was like a cold shower. "Are you insane? The one thing you don't want to do is face her at her full power."  
  
He waved her warning away. "Of course I do. I want to know the true power of my enemy."  
  
"I'm telling you, Naraku, you will not be safe if you awaken all her powers. She would raze this castle to the ground around you. And I personally don't want to rebuild it. You and all your minions will be food for whatever scavengers will eat you."  
  
The evil hanyou wasn't listening as he left the chambers. "Nonsense. I have most of the Shikon no Tama. There is no way she can touch me."  
  
She let loose a sting of expletives as she spun back to her magic mirror. That idiot had no idea what he was getting himself into. She only had an inkling of the damage the girl could do. She was fairly certain she knew what and who the girl was. If she was right then anyone with a brain would steer clear of her when Naraku carried out his plan. The Dark Mistress certainly didn't want to face the miko's wrath upon the death of the one she loved.  
  
* * *  
  
The pain had subsided a great deal in his in time in the void, as he called it. His confusion, however, had only increased as memories of things that he didn't know of whirled through his mind. Most, if not all, of them included her. He wasn't really upset about them, he just wanted to know how it was possible. As his mind labored to figure it out, a voice cut through the void.  
  
"You will soon know the cause. Do not concern yourself with it. There are more pressing matters at hand."  
  
"Who are you? What matters?" He asked.  
  
"Who I am is of no importance. An ancient battle is soon to be engaged in once again."  
  
"What battle? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your ancient enemies have resurfaced. You must fight them. The battle will soon be at hand."  
  
"When? Who?"  
  
"You will know when the time is right. But remember do not let Heaven's Priestess slip by. Do not lose her to your fear of opening your heart."  
  
"Heaven's Priestess? How will I know her?"  
  
"You will know her when you open your heart. And now it is time for you to leave the void."  
  
The vast grayness around him began to fade. "Wait! What."  
  
The void was gone before he could finish.  
  
* * *  
  
The sound of a groan drew Kagome from the balcony. She rushed to Yue's side as he began to stir. As always, her hand took hold of his. She began breathing easier than she had in the three days since he was wounded. As much as she disliked Clow Reed she was suddenly very grateful to him. She tenderly brushed a wisp of hair from his brow.  
  
At the feel of someone touching his face, his return to consciousness ended and he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was her face. Her beautiful brown eyes were shining with happiness. His heart soared to see it. She smiled dazzlingly.  
  
"Welcome back, Yue-san! You had me scared to death," she said.  
  
"I apologize, Kagome-sama," he croaked. "I did not intend to cause you stress."  
  
Her free hand touched his face. "Just don't ever do that again. I don't think I can handle you dying on me."  
  
Yue smiled weakly. "I promise."  
  
It was then that he noticed his surroundings. He was laying in a large, albeit comfortable, bed in a grandly decorated bedroom. With her help he struggled into a sitting position and looked around. All warmth within him fled when he recognized where he was. His face was harder, more rigid than usual as he turned to her.  
  
"Why are we here?" He demanded.  
  
Her smile faltered at his tone of voice. "I needed help to heal you. I didn't know how to heal magical beings."  
  
"How could you bring me here of all places? You know what I went through."  
  
"Yes, I do. I also know that you would have died otherwise."  
  
"I never wanted to come back here," he growled.  
  
"Believe me, if there had been any other option I would never have brought you here."  
  
His face now revealed his anger and the betrayal he felt. "You had no right to bring me here without my knowledge or consent! Have you no heart?!"  
  
Kagome looked as if she'd been slapped. Tears were brimming in her eyes. Her voice, however, was biting when she spoke. "I did it to save your life, you ungrateful bastard. Sakura wasn't around and I didn't know how to heal you. It was the only thing I could do. As for a heart, I most definitely have one. One that would have broken beyond any hope of repair if you had died."  
  
She dropped the hand she had still been clutching throughout the whole exchange and left the room without a sound. She didn't burst into tears, she didn't stomp, she didn't even slam the door behind her. She simply left. Yue stared after her, his anger and betrayal forgotten for the moment at the shock of her words. A moment later two Keros came flying into the room and he thought for a second that the Dark Twin was back, but then he remembered the fact that the Cards didn't work on magical beings.  
  
"Oi! Yue, what did you say to Kagome-chan? I haven't seen her so upset before."  
  
"It is none of your concern, Keroberos. Do not worry about it."  
  
They both shrugged. "Oh, well. Just so long as it's not because you're dead," the younger Kero said. "She was so upset we thought that was it."  
  
"Isn't it great, Yue? The future Kero crowed. "Clow Reed's gonna help us with the Dark Card Mistress and Naraku."  
  
The moon guardian didn't show his shock and horror. "We're staying here?"  
  
Young Kero nodded. "Yup. Clow-sama is the best one to help since he knows the most about Clow Cards, Dark or otherwise."  
  
"Well, see ya!" Future Kero said as they flew out the door. "There's a very large kitchen with our name on it."  
  
Yue wasn't paying attention. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach at the idea of remaining in that castle. What had Kagome been thinking?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Shayril: Okies, people. Let me know what you think. Navi: It sucks. Shayril: Hey! Kagome: Sorry, Shayril. I'm gonna have to go with the fairy on this one. Shayril: (Disbelieving.) What?! Why? Kagome: 'Cause you made Yue get mad at me. Inuyasha: You know you could always get with me. Kagome: (Smacks his head.) Shut up! Shayril: This chapter does NOT suck. Kagome: As long as Yue's mad at me it does. Shayril: But he doesn't stay mad. It gets better in the next chapter. This one is just to build up to the point where you actually get together. Inuyasha: Damn! Kagome: (Smacks Inu's head again.) Shut up! Shayril: Anyway, it'd be boring if you guys just walked up to each other and said "Hey, I love you. Let's get together, okay?" Kagome: (Thoughtfully.) I guess you're right. Besides as long you put us together in the end what's it matter. Navi: Nooooo! You've turned her. Shayril: Ummm, yeah. About that, Kagome. Kagome: What? (Shayril flees without saying anything leaving a sign reminding everyone to review.) 


	12. Letting Go

Shayril: Hiya! I'm back with more. Kalika and Kagome: YAY! Navi and Dragonwing: (Sarcastically) Oh wonderful. Inuyasha: (Arms folded across chest) Hmmph. I couldn't care less. I hate this story. I don't get the girl. Kagome: (Rolls eyes) Oh, get over it, Inuyasha. Shayril already said you'll get a girl in the sequel. Inuyasha: So? That's not now. Shayril: Deal with it! You know, I haven't written the sequel yet. I could always make you spend the rest of your life alone and miserable. Inuyasha: (Sighing) At least let it be someone who can kick ass. Shayril: (Grinning) Oh, she can. You're gonna love her. Kalika: (Confused) Isn't that what he's supposed to do. Navi: (Rolls eyes) Get a clue, leprechaun. Can we please get this over with? Dragonwing: Seriously. Navi's torture chamber is better than this. Kagome and Kalika: Oh lighten up! We all know you actually like this. (The fairies sputter protests.) Shayril: Okay. I'm gonna let you get on to the story before this gets ugly. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Twelve - Letting Go  
  
Kagome paced back and forth in the garden. Her eyes were hurt and angry. How could Yue say such a thing? She understood that he didn't want to be here. She knew how he felt about the place and she had expected him to be angry but how could he possibly say she had no heart? Did he honestly thing she did this to hurt him? The nerve of him! She had only tried to save his life. It wasn't as if she was trying to force him back into his old role with Clow Reed. That was something she could never and would never do.  
  
"Kagome-sama? Is something troubling you?"  
  
She whirled around to face the young Yue. He took a step back at her glare, a confused look on his face. Her face softened immediately when she saw that look. It wasn't his fault that his future self was acting like an ass. When he noticed the softening of her eyes he stepped up to her.  
  
"What has upset you, Kagome-sama?" he asked softly.  
  
The girl sighed. "Your future self is an asshole," she said bitterly.  
  
"He is awake? What did he do?"  
  
"Hai, he's awake. He's angry that I brought him to this castle. He. He accused me of being heartless."  
  
The young guardian's eyes widened. "Nani? That's absurd. You have more of a heart than anyone I have ever met. Why would he think that? It's not as if you wanted to bring him here."  
  
"Tell him that," she grumbled.  
  
"I just might," Yue replied. "He's the one without a heart if he believes someone like you would intentionally hurt anyone unless they tried to hurt you or someone you cared for."  
  
"He has a heart, it's just buried beneath centuries of being cold and distant to the world around him."  
  
"Well, remind me not to let that happen."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Sorry, can't do that. It would change him."  
  
The guardian gave her a puzzled look. "Isn't that what you want?"  
  
"No. It was that that first drew me to him. The desire to heal the soul deep pain he doesn't even realize he still feels," she explained.  
  
Yue, come to my chambers tonight, came Clow Reed's call.  
  
The warmth of the atmosphere seemed suddenly colder as his gaze hardened and his face became cold and impassive. She immediately reached forward and tugged on a lock of his hair.  
  
"Don't you go doing that yet, Yue-san. I may not want you to change him, but I don't want you turning into him right now. I want you to hold out until something profoundly heart wrenching has you in so much pain that you can't help but turn into him or risk going mad," she told him. "You promise me, Yue-san."  
  
After a moment his gaze relaxed, "I promise."  
  
* * *  
  
That night the older Yue was surprised to see Kagome return to his room. She didn't speak to him at all as she changed his bandages. There was a sad look in her eyes, as if she had lost someone she loved. He couldn't help wondering if Inuyasha had done something to hurt her. Then he remembered that Inuyasha loved Kagome and wouldn't intentionally hurt her. Besides which, the girl never let the hanyou's words or actions upset her too much.  
  
What's wrong? He ventured.  
  
She snapped a glare to his face. Have you forgotten what you said already?  
  
Then, she ruthlessly pushed him out of her mind and mental blocks shot into place, shutting him out. He blinked in surprise. She was like this because of what he said? Of course baka. You accused her of being heartless. A voice in his mind said. Her voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
"Your wounds should be gone in a day or so," she said. "You will not leave this bed until then. It could undo everything and then I'd lose you."  
  
Her voice was soft as she said it and his eyes widened slightly in shock at the words, but she turned away before he could reply. She disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes. When she returned she was wearing a long white nightgown that swirled around her feet as she moved. The guardian was completely taken aback when she started to climb into the other side of the bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Relax, Yue-san. It's a large bed and we've been sharing it since we got here. We've had to so that I can take care of you. Besides, I didn't trust Clow Reed not to do anything. Once you're completely healed I'll ask for a separate room. No matter how much you hate me, I'll still take care of you."  
  
Without another word she crawled into bed and lay with her back to him. Soon the sound of her slow, even breathing told him that she was asleep. Her words caused his heart to clench in pain while trying to swell with even more love at the same time. He regretted horribly accusing her of being heartless. Only a woman with a heart would continue caring for a man who she believed hated her.  
  
* * *  
  
He stared up at the canopy of the bed. He couldn't sleep knowing that all he had to do was move a couple feet and he would be touching her. He wanted to. Gods, how he wanted to close the distance! But he had no right to touch her. She was in love with Inuyasha. Even if she wasn't, she certainly didn't love him. Why would she? There was nothing about him to love. It would be a miracle if she did. Of course, he was wishing for a miracle.  
  
* * *  
  
She was running along a cloud trying to escape someone or something. Whatever it was was evil. More evil than anything she had ever come across. It was out for her blood. More than her blood, it wanted her soul. She forced herself to run faster. She had to get away from it. If it got a hold of her all of creation was doomed. That couldn't happen, she wouldn't let it. It was not narcissism that made her believe it. It was pure fact. And she wouldn't deny fact. Then, she tripped, over what she didn't know, since there was nothing on a cloud that she could trip over. Her momentum sent her flying over the side of the cloud. Her arms and legs flailed as she plummeted to the ground below. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the impact, but it never came. She felt strong arms catch her and the sound of wind rushing by her ears was replaced by the flapping of wings. She snuggled deeper into the warm, safe embrace.  
  
"I'll always catch you," a voice whispered in her ear.  
  
* * *  
  
Yue waited till she was calm again before attempting to move away. She immediately whimpered and clutched at the front of his robes. There was nothing he could do except wrap his arms around her once more. It wasn't as if he didn't want to hold her, it was just that he didn't think she would appreciate waking up in his arms. He sighed heavily before pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind. He would enjoy this while he could.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha couldn't sleep. He was too restless and hurt to relax enough to sleep. It didn't help knowing that she was just across the hall sharing a bed with Yue. What he wouldn't give to be in the guardian's place. He could've been, too, if he hadn't been too stubborn, pig-headed, and stupid to realize his feelings for her sooner. It was his own damn fault he had lost the chance to be with her. He had considered fighting for her, trying to win her back. Then, he had brushed it aside as useless. He could see that she loved Yue more than she had loved him. He wasn't as blind as they all believed. Kagome was meant to be with the moon guardian. As much as Inuyasha hated to admit it, she would have been incomplete with him. Yue completed her like he never could. With these thoughts, the hanyou came to a decision. He would let her go. He would give Kagome his blessing to be with Yue. As long as she was happy he would let her go.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome awoke from the best dream she could've ever had. At first, it had started out as a nightmare. After she was caught by the angel the dream had taken a considerable turn for the better. The rest of the night had been full of images of her and the angel dancing, laughing, and playing. Not once had she seen his face, but she had an idea of who it was. She also got the feeling that these things had actually happened. It felt more like she was remembering rather then dreaming. But how was it possible? She was quite certain that those things had never happened.  
  
After a while she became aware of the position she was in. She looked up at Yue's face in wonder. He must have been trying to comfort her during the nightmare portion of her dream. The girl's heart felt ready to burst from the love she felt for him right then Even though he hates me he tried to comfort me. Suddenly, the guardian's violet eyes opened and he stared at her.  
  
Enough of that, he sent. I do not hate you. I never did. Why would you think that?  
  
Kagome was quiet. Then, she replied softly. Because, a person doesn't accuse another of being heartless unless they dislike them. Plus, there was the look in your eyes.  
  
Yue sighed. I don't hate you or dislike you. In fact, I.  
  
He was cut off when the door burst open and his past self came in the room, clearly upset. He stopped short at the sight of them. His face was one of shock and embarrassment as he started to back out the door stammering.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't. I wasn't thinking. I should have knocked."  
  
To the future Yue's disappointment, Kagome clambered out of bed and followed after his past self. His timing could not have been lousier. He had worked up the courage to tell her his feelings, risking the very likely possibility that she didn't love him in return. Now the chance was lost and he wasn't so sure he could work up the courage again.  
  
* * *  
  
She caught up with the past Yue in the garden. She was glad her nightgown could double as a dress. It would have been embarrassing to be seen wandering around the castle in her nightclothes. Her vanity was forgotten at the sight of him slumped in defeat. Her bare feet prevented him from hearing her as she rushed to his side. Without a word she dropped to her knees next to him and pulled him close. The young guardian's arms snaked around her waist and he trembled with his pent up emotions. Kagome's heart hurt for him. Any respect she had for Clow Reed was lost in her disgust at his treatment of the guardian. He had to stop it and she grew resolved to make him if he didn't, and soon.  
  
After a while he regained a measure of his composure and relished the feel of her arms holding him. It felt like home, safe and warm and loving, a feeling he only experienced while with her. He looked forward to the time he could get away from his duties and be near her. It amazed him how she could be so kind to him and accept him despite what he was and what he did. He didn't understand why, though. Just look at her companions, a hanyou, a taijiya, a perverted houshi, a youkai child, a sorceress, and a pair of guardians from the future. It should have been no wonder that she accepted him when she accepted them. After some thought, he ventured to ask a question that had been on his mind for days.  
  
"Why do you always comfort me? Why do you seek to protect me and my future self more than anyone?"  
  
Kagome slowly pulled back and framed his face with her hands. "Because, you silly guardian, I love you."  
  
* * *  
  
He bolted upright in bed as the words floated through his mind. The voice was without a doubt Kagome's. An image of the scene in the garden flashed through his mind. It was almost enough to make him run down there to confirm it. That was until Kagome's words from the night before came back to him. While he would willingly die for her love, he wasn't willing to cause the pain she had suggested she would feel if he died. He seemed to recall a cry so full of anguish when he had almost been killed by the dragon youkai that he wanted to return to life just to comfort whoever it was. He was convinced that was the reason he had held on long enough to make it to the void. He now knew that it must've been Kagome's cry. With that in mind, he settled back down to impatiently wait for her to come back up.  
  
* * *  
  
Yue stared at her wide-eyed, disbelief clouding his mind. She loved him! She actually loved him! For the first time he could remember the young guardian felt joy. Kagome loved him back, the world was right! The world was perfect. Clow Reed and all he had done to him was forgotten in his euphoria. On impulse, he pulled her close and kissed her.  
  
Kagome was surprised all of a second before she melted into the kiss. Her arms linked around his neck and her hands buried themselves in his long silver-gray hair.  
  
I love you, Kagome. His voice said in her mind. I don't know how or when, but even after such a short time, I love you.  
  
She didn't reply with words. Instead she sent her feelings to him. It was enough to awe any man with the strength and depth of it. Only after their vision began to swim from lack of air did they break the kiss. Breathing heavily, she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his long fingers running through her hair. After a while, Yue pulled back with a sigh.  
  
"As much as I hate to leave, koisii, I have to go patrolling for signs of Naraku and the Dark Mistress."  
  
A wide smile spread across her face. "I like hearing you call me that."  
  
He smiled as well. "I am glad, because I like calling you that."  
  
He rose to his feet and then helped her up. He bent down to give her a soft, lingering kiss before letting his wings burst from his back and flying off. The girl couldn't stop smiling as she noticed he kept looking back at her.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura sat watching Shippou play with the child of one of Clow Reed's servants. She liked it here in the Sengoku Jidai, but she was beginning to miss her time. Touya was probably worried sick about her. She hadn't really explained anything to him when she had called him just before jumping through the well. Her exact words were, 'Hey, Touya, I don't think you'll be seeing me for a while. I'm going back in time to stop someone from destroying feudal Japan and ruining our lives.' She felt incredibly guilty for leaving like that. What if she didn't make it back to her time? Everyone would be left wondering what happened.  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you all right?" Kagome's voice cut through her thoughts.  
  
She gave her friend a weak smile. "I'm fine, Kagome-chan. I was just thinking about what would happen if I didn't make it through this."  
  
"Don't do that. Do what I do, think that there is no possible way you're going to let yourself die before you're ready. It usually helps me fight harder," the other girl advised. "Besides, life is too wonderful to let yourself die."  
  
At those words, Sakura took a closer look at her. There was something different about the miko. She was practically glowing with happiness.  
  
"All right, what's going on? Why are you so happy?" the sorceress asked. "It's kinda scaring me."  
  
Kagome laughed. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"You look like a woman in love," Miroku commented as he joined them. "Have you finally realized your feelings for me, dear Kagome-sama?"  
  
She smacked him upside the head. "Keep your hand off my ass, hentai. I don't think Yue-koishii would appreciate it very much."  
  
Sango, who had just arrived, stared at her best friend slack-jawed completely forgetting to hit Miroku when he groped her butt. The sorceress and aforementioned monk stared at her as well.  
  
"Yue-koishii?" Sango asked. "Does that mean you told him?"  
  
"Well, I told his past self anyway and he feels the same way as me."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Congratulations, Kagome-chan."  
  
"Yes, congratulations," the taijiya said.  
  
As the shock wore off, her friend became aware of the fact that Miroku's hand was on her backside. Her face turned tomato-red and Kagome could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. Her Hiraikotsu flattened him much more effectively then her 'Sits' ever had Inuyasha. Speak of the demon. Well, half demon, Kagome thought as Inuyasha entered the courtyard. He ignored the others as he stopped in front of her.  
  
"Kagome, can I talk to you alone?" He asked. "Please?"  
  
That caught her attention. Inuyasha never said please, well not in that context anyway. She nodded and allowed him to lead her to the gardens. When he decided they were secluded enough he stopped and sat down on the edge of a fountain. After a minute of fidgeting he got up again so that he could pace. Kagome watched her friend curiously. She had never seen him this nervous. Finally, he stopped in front of her as he had before.  
  
"I love you," he blurted. "Not Kikyo or Kikyo's look-alike. I love you."  
  
She gasped. "Oh, Inuyasha, I."  
  
The hanyou gently placed his hand over her lips. "I know. I've seen the way you look at him. I'm not upset. It hurts, but I'm not upset. It's my fault that I lost out, anyway. If I hadn't been so distracted by Kikyo I would've realized how I felt sooner."  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha."  
  
He shook his head. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry."  
  
She gave him a confused look. "What have you got to be sorry for?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "I hurt you when I was chasing after the memory of Kikyo. I know I did. I should have let go of the past and looked to the future." He paused. "Do you think you would still love me if you hadn't met him?"  
  
Kagome was silent a moment. "Truthfully? I haven't been in love with you for at least a year now. I just couldn't keep letting you hurt me like that, so I let you go. I think I could've learned to love you again, but can you honestly say you would be confessing your feelings to me now if Yue hadn't come along?"  
  
"Yes," He said without hesitation. "No, actually. I would have told you three weeks ago when I first realized it. I've been wondering whether or not to tell you since then because I could tell you already had feelings for him."  
  
"Does this mean you won't let Kikyo drag you to Hell?" She inquired after a while.  
  
"The only business I have with her is getting the piece of your soul that was stolen."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"Kagome. are we still friends?" He asked almost timidly.  
  
"Always," she was quick to reassure him. "No matter what happens we'll always be friends."  
  
Inuyasha gave her a half-smile. "Then, the only thing I can do is let you go. I would be a fool to repeat the mistake of holding on when I haven't the right to."  
  
Kagome: (Blinks) Wow. Inuyasha was actually mature in this chapter. Miroku: You don't see that often, do you? Navi: Who invited the pervert?!?!?! (Miroku blinks before grabbing Navi's hands.) Miroku: Will you bear my child? Dragonwing: (Growls) She's taken, bouzu. So get your hands off of her. (Dragonwing lunges at the houshi just as Shayril walks in.) Shayril: Okay, I'm finished with my snack. (Stops short) What's going on? (Miroku grabs her hands) Miroku: Will you bear my child? (Shayril sends him flat on his butt.) Shayril: No freakin' way! For one, I've got a guy. Two, I'm not ready to have children. And three, you and.(Stops short) Oops. I almost gave it away. Kagome and Kalika: What?!?! Shayril: (Shakes head) Nope. Sorry not gonna tell ya. I haven't even gotten it written yet. It's still in the planning stages. You'll just have to wait. (Glares at readers) That means you too. (Becomes pleasant again) And in case you guys didn't know, I always try to reply to my reviewers. If I can't find any other way of contacting you I write responses on my bio. Feel free to check them out if you reviewed and didn't leave an e-mail or I had no way of replying. Kalika: Speaking of reviews. Please do so for this chapter. Shayril doesn't want to update again without a couple. Shayril: Bye for now! 


	13. Deal with the Devil

Shayril: Hi, guys! I know this chapter is kind of late. I had planned on updating during the weekend, but I was temporarily without access to a computer with an internet connection. So it wasn't my fault! Inuyasha: Feh! You were probably off with some guy you just met. Shayril: (Glares at the hanyou) I'll have you know there is only one guy that I would be off with and he had to work all weekend. And I've known him for over two years. Inuyasha: He's probably as big a freak as you! Shayril: (In a dangerous voice) Watch it, dog-boy! For the duration of this fic, the sequel, and any other Inuyasha fanfic I write you are at my and I can't make sure that very unpleasant things happen to you. Inuyasha: I can take anything you dish out. Shayril: Don't mess with me, dog-boy! I've got Navi, Kalika, and Dragonwing chained to chairs watching Barney and Teletubbies over and over because they got on my bad side. I'm in an unhappy mood right now and I only got one review for the last chapter which didn't do much to cheer me up. Inuyasha: (Holds hands up in surrender) Okay, okay. I'll be good. Just please don't make me watch Barney and Teletubbies. (Shudders) That's just too cruel. Shayril: (Satisfied) Good boy. Okay, everybody, on to the story.  
  
Chapter Thirteen - Deal With the Devil  
  
"That was very mature of you, Inuyasha?"  
  
The hanyou turned to find Miroku looking at him. "What part of alone don't you understand?!" He growled.  
  
"My friend, I fear Sango far more than I ever feared you. Therefore, when she volunteers me to be the spy, I spy."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "You're lucky I'm not in the mood to flatten you, bouzu."  
  
"Do you actually think you'll be able to let her go?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. It'll be easy. In about a thousand years."  
  
The houshi gave him a confused look. "A thousand? I figured it'd be half that."  
  
He shook his head. "Uh uh. That's five hundred years, making it her time. See I figure I'll almost be over her five hundred years from now because this is when I met her. But then, I'll go see her and make sure she's happy and it'll bring everything back. Which will take another five hundred years to get over. Of course, I'm probably lying to myself and I'll end up hunting down Yue to wallow in misery with him since he'll still be grieving over her because he's immortal and she isn't."  
  
"You've got it all planned out, apparently. But what happens when some other girl comes along and you fall in love again?"  
  
"It ain't gonna happen. If I hadn't been a baka, I could have easily gotten over Kikyo, but Kagome's the kinda girl you don't get over. She's too perfect."  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes. "You're being too pessimistic."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the sky. "Nope. I'm being truthful. I love her that much. Now, I'm gonna go kill something 'cause I'm sick of being mature. See ya, bouzu."  
  
The houshi watched as he bounded out into the forest and sighed. He felt sorry for his friend. It looked as if he was doomed never to find true love. Well, better go report to Sango before she comes looking for me. He winced at the thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Yue spun and dipped and flew circles in the air. There was nothing that could dampen his good mood. No matter what happened it would still be a perfect day. He was in love with a woman who, by some miracle, loved him back. As long as Kagome was with him and loved him, he could handle anything Clow Reed made him do. He was so caught up in his daydreams of him and Kagome that he didn't sense the wall of energy until he almost flew into it. He stopped short and hovered in the air so that he could examine the wall. Without the help of his magic sight there would be nothing to see. It extended for a couple hundred feet. Whatever was behind it was kept invisible, even to his magic sight, but he had a pretty good idea what the wall hid. Fixing the location in his mind, he spun around and headed back to the castle. Kagome would be glad to hear the news.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome lingered in the halls as she made her way back to her room. Now that she had told the past Yue she would tell the Yue from her time. She was nervous, though because she couldn't tell him the same way she told the younger one. He wasn't the same person he was then. Truth be told, she was afraid he didn't love her in return. It was quite possible that he had fallen out of love with her between the time he was the young Yue and now. The idea scared her more than she wanted to admit.  
  
* * *  
  
He was going stir crazy. It was after lunch and he hadn't see Kagome since she ran out of the room that morning. He wanted to see her. He needed to see her. They had to talk about what he heard or actually, what he remembered. He was remembering what she did with his past self. Not only that, but he was remembering things that had yet to happen between them. On the good side, he now knew how she felt. He didn't have to worry that she didn't return his feelings. He just wished she would get here so that he could tell her about those feelings.  
  
* * *  
  
He laid in wait in the shadows of the clearing where his dragon had met its end. He wanted to see her true power. The only way to do that was to make her angry enough to awaken it. To make her that angry he would have to kill the person dearest to her. Since the one she traveled with was still holed up in the castle he would kill his past self, thereby killing him. At that moment, he flew overhead. He waited until the guardian was directly above him before shooting a long, miasma covered tentacle at him. He was caught completely by surprise when the evil hanyou's tentacle speared him in the center of his chest. The hanyou was quick to cast a spell over the guardian. It would preserve his life until the miko could get to him and he could die in her arms, making her sorrow and anger all the greater. His evil laugh hung in the air as he vanished.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome finally found the courage to face the older Yue. The closer she got to their room, the faster she walked. She wanted him to know and she was feeling guilty for leaving him alone for most of the day. He was probably bored out of his skull. The least she could have done was leave him some books to read. When she reached the door to their room, her confidence faltered a bit.  
  
His eyes opened immediately the moment he heard the door open. His breath caught at the sight of her. She was a vision in that white dress. She paused at the door a moment before slowly crossing over to the bed. Not a sound was uttered as she took care of his injuries. This time, however, he sensed it was out of nervousness, not anger. She didn't look at him until after she finished.  
  
"You'll be able to get out of bed by morning," Kagome told him. "But I want you to take it easy. Don't push yourself. After more than a week in bed you'll be weak as a kitten."  
  
"Well, it is a good thing I have you to take care of me," he said softly.  
  
Her eyes looked at him imploringly. "Do you want me to? I know how much you dislike me."  
  
"I don't dislike you," Yue protested. "I told you that this morning. In fact."  
  
Once again he was cut off before he could tell her. A stabbing pain filled his chest, making it difficult for him to breathe. He couldn't contain the cry of pain. He could feel Kagome's hands checking him over for the source, but there was nothing. Then, he saw the color drain from her face.  
  
"Yue! They're going after Yue-koishii to destroy you."  
  
His mind registered the fact that she addressed his younger self as a different person. Vaguely, he wondered if she only loved his past self and not him. Her next words made him forget that for a moment.  
  
"Yue-san, I'm going to him. You had better hold on. I won't lose you."  
  
Kagome dashed out the door, her legs pumping as hard as they could. She didn't notice any of her friends as she passed them. Her mind was focused on one thing, one person.  
  
* * *  
  
He crashed through branches as he plummeted to the ground. As he crashed to the forest floor, he heard the breaking of his wing, but the pain in his chest was so intense he didn't feel anything else. His breathing was shallow and his vision was blurred around the edges. He knew there was no way he would survive this. Images of Kagome flashed in his mind. Kami, I can't die yet. Not before she and I even got a chance to be together.  
  
Magic or something must have been at play, because Kagome made it to the young Yue in record time. To her great relief, he was alive. After a moment she noticed the spell on him. It was child's play to find the nature of the spell. It was meant to keep Yue alive and it was about to expire. No doubt it was only meant to keep him alive just long enough for her to arrive. She quickly replaced the spell with her own and then cast a levitation spell on him.  
  
* * *  
  
On her way through the castle courtyard she snatched Sango and Sakura by their sleeves and dragged them through the castle to the young Yue's rooms. Slamming the door behind them she lowered Yue to the bed after removing his over robe. She worked furiously to stem the bleeding, the other two were mainly there to fetch and carry. It took hours for her to slow the blood flow enough for her to leave it unattended while she began the healing spell. At one point the spell almost went to shambles when Clow Reed burst through the door. The miko quickly put a hold on the spell.  
  
"Get him out of here," she hissed at Sango.  
  
"I have a right to be here, child," Clow Reed said primly.  
  
"I don't want you near my koishii, either of them. And don't call me child." Her voice suddenly took an ageless quality. "I've seen things you can't imagine, defeated evils you only see in nightmares. And you could've caused my koishii's death with your carelessness. Leave!"  
  
She pointedly turned back to Yue, paying no more mind as Sango shuffled the sorcerer out of the room. It was near midnight by the time Kagome could rest. She slumped into a chair beside the bed, clutching Yue's hand. After a few minutes she realized that the future Yue was probably wondering what was going on.  
  
Yue-san, she sent. Are you awake?  
  
Hai. What is going on? What happened? Came his reply.  
  
Naraku attacked your younger self! I managed to save him though. Naraku will rue the day he thought he could take you from me! Her tone was vehement. No one hurts the ones I love.  
  
Yue asked tentatively, Love?  
  
Kagome realized then that she hadn't told him yet. Hai. I love you. Both of you.  
  
What about Inuyasha?  
  
What about him? I was in love with him once, but he's just a friend now.  
  
The guardian sighed in relief. I am glad, koishii. I love you.  
  
Warmth flooded into him from her. I have to stay with your past self, love. The spell requires that I remain by his side for two days. I'm sending Sakura-chan for some of my things. Good night, my angel.  
  
Sleep well, dearest.  
  
She broke contact with him to find her two friends staring at her. "Sakura-chan, could you get some of my things from my room please?"  
  
"Of course, Kagome-chan. What do you need?"  
  
"A new nightgown, clothes for tomorrow, and my brush. Yue-koishii knows you're coming."  
  
The girl had expected Sango to leave with Sakura but her friend merely looked at her oddly.  
  
"Kagome-chan, why did you act like that towards Clow-sama?"  
  
"Don't call him that! He doesn't deserve it. It's not as if he's nobility."  
  
Sango knew better than to say anything. "Why are you so angry with him?"  
  
"I'm not angry with him," Kagome said. "I'm pissed off at him and I don't like him."  
  
The other girl looked baffled. "Why? What has he done to you?"  
  
"He did nothing to me. Beyond that I won't tell you what he did. It's not my place."  
  
"What did he do to Yue-san, then?"  
  
"I didn't say." she started.  
  
"You didn't have to," Sango interrupted. "Since he's done nothing to any of us and considering how much you love Yue-san it's logical to assume that it has something to do with him."  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Well, in spite of that, it's still not my place to tell you."  
  
"Very well. I respect that. Just tell me one thing. Is it a good reason to dislike Clow-san?"  
  
"It's the reason Yue closed himself off from the world."  
  
The taijiya nodded in acceptance before bidding her good night and leaving her.  
  
* * *  
  
When his violet eyes opened, the first thing he saw was her face. A face he wanted to wake up to every morning. He smiled at her, grateful for the miracle that kept his wound from killing him.  
  
"Hello, dearest," he said hoarsely. "I hope I didn't worry you too much."  
  
She leaned forward. "Not at all. That baka Naraku made an error on his part by giving me time to heal you. An error I'm glad for."  
  
He brought her hand up to kiss it. "So am I, love."  
  
Just then the door opened and the last person in the world he wanted to see walked in. There was a friendly smile on his face as he crossed over to stand beside the bed. Kagome openly glared at him.  
  
"I told you to stay out of this room!" She growled.  
  
"He is my guardian," Clow Reed said calmly. "I have a right to come see him if I want."  
  
"He won't be for long. You're supposed to die within the next couple months."  
  
She could tell he was shaken when he next spoke. "Be that as it may, he is still my guardian. I trust he will be able to perform his duties by tomorrow. I have needs to be met."  
  
Kagome's face was a mask of rage. "He can't! His wound is still too great for him to leave his bed."  
  
Clow lifted his shoulders in a small shrug. "So I'll come to him."  
  
She leapt to her feet and advanced towards the sorcerer despite Yue's attempts to stop her.  
  
"You disgusting, insensitive, unsympathetic piece of youkai dung." She held her crossed fingers up in his face. "You are this close to being as low as Naraku. Do you delight in causing him pain?"  
  
He shrugged once more. "Pain can be controlled and my needs must be met. I refuse to go find a whore."  
  
Without even thinking, she said, "Then I'll do it."  
  
"What?" The two men said at same time.  
  
Kagome's eyes were flashing. "You heard me. I will take over Yue's duties until he is healed. Then, we're leaving."  
  
"Kagome, don't! I can service him," the guardian said.  
  
"No, you can't. Nor will you do so ever again. I won't stand for it any longer!"  
  
Clow Reed had a glint in his eye. "You would come to my bed? Willingly? To keep me away from him?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Very well. Come to my chambers tomorrow night."  
  
Without another word he left the room. Kagome turned to Yue.  
  
"Don't say anything. I will not let you be hurt by him anymore."  
  
"Koishii, please don't do this. I understand why and I love you all the more for trying to protect me but you have no idea what he's like."  
  
She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "I don't care. I'll do anything for you."  
  
He stared at the door as it closed behind her. He cursed profoundly. It was just his luck that he couldn't do anything to stop her. Well, maybe one of him couldn't anyway.  
  
* * *  
  
He flexed his arm experimentally. There was no pain or stiffness, which wasn't surprising considering the fact that she had healed him without even leaving a scar.  
  
Yue-oniichan, came his younger self's sending. I need to tell you something.  
  
Shayril: Sooooo, what'd you think? Inuyasha: Clow is just way too corrupt. Shayril: (Grimaces) I know. I really hate writing him like this, but that's the way the story flows. I'm gonna have to write another one with him as the nice guy that he his just to balance it out and sooth my conscience. Inuyasha: (Snorts) Don't you have enough fics planned. Why don't you do those before thinking another up? Shayril: (Blinks) Wow. You actually said something sensible without me making you. I never expected that to happen. Inuyasha: Hey! I can be sensible. I was being sensible when I sent Kagome back through the well after that one fight with Sesshoumaru. Shayril: Okay, so you have your moments. As thrilling as this conversation is, it's time to go, so... ummmm.. Bye, guys. Don't forget to review. 


	14. A Visitor

Shayril: Hiya, everybody! I'm here with another chapter for you. Navi: I don't think you should give it to them. Shayril: (Defiantly) Why? Because you don't like my stories? Navi: (Shaking her head) No. Because you only got one review for each of the last two chapters. I think you should wait until you get more reviews. Kalika: No! That's not right. This chapter is already late as it is. Navi: Serves them right, I'd say. Shayril: Can it, Navi! I don't write these to get reviews. Although they are much appreciated. Now, before you tick me off I'm gonna let the nice people get on to the new chapter.  
  
Chapter Fourteen - A Visitor  
  
"CLOW REED!!!"  
  
The bellow echoed through the large dining hall as the tall double doors banged open. The future Yue stormed in, regardless of the shocked looks on his companions' faces. His robes billowed around him and his long silver-gray hair streamed behind him as he strode the length of the hall to stand before Clow.  
  
"I don't care what you do to me or my past self, but keep your hands off of Kagome. Don't you dare touch her the way you used to touch me!"  
  
As usual, Clow was nothing but calm and collected when he responded. "It was her decision. She chose to do so."  
  
"You did not have to agree. You could have refused," the moon guardian growled.  
  
"It is out of my hands."  
  
"Don't give me that shit," he spat. "You will not touch Heaven's Priestess! It is sacrilege for you to do so and it will not be tolerated."  
  
Clow Reed's eyes narrowed slightly. "And who can touch her? You?"  
  
Yue swept Clow's food from the table. "Yes, me! Only me! You cannot take what is mine."  
  
Yue's glare could have speared a dragon as he spun around and stalked out of the dining hall. The others stared at him with mouths agape. No one had ever thought they would see the cold, distant guardian display such anger.  
  
"All right, what the hell was that about?" Inuyasha demanded, turning a glare on their host.  
  
"Why are you looking at him?" Kero asked. "Yue's the one out of line."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I don't think so, Kero-chan. When have you ever seen Yue-san so angry?"  
  
"True," Miroku agreed. "Yue-san does not strike me as one to lose his temper without good cause."  
  
"Yeah," Shippou quipped. "He's not like Inuyasha."  
  
"Shut it, brat!" the hanyou growled.  
  
"So tell us, Clow," Sango said. "What did you do?"  
  
"I did nothing," Clow Reed said.  
  
"Not yet anyway," a new, unfamiliar voice cut through the air.  
  
Everyone turn to the doors that led to the inner courtyard. Standing just inside the open doors was a very unusual looking woman. She was over five and a half feet tall with pale skin and violet eyes that changed to brown and back again. Her extremely long hair was either black with silver stripes or silver with black stripes. She wore black leather boots that went a quarter of the way up her leg, black leather pants a black leather top with bronze designs on it with matching gauntlets and bronze shoulder guards shaped like wings. They were a pale imitation to the white angel wings that sprouted from her back with feathers whose tips reflected light in all the colors of the spectrum.  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you?" Clow Reed asked. "And how did you get in here?"  
  
The woman rolled eyes that twinkled with amusement as she flexed her wings. "I am Akemi, Guardian of the Air."  
  
"I don't recall any such guardian," he said.  
  
"You wouldn't. I have been around too long for mankind to be able to remember enough about me to put in their history books. I was born ages before your immortal soul was ever conceived of by the gods."  
  
"What did you mean when you said that Clow has done nothing yet?" Sango asked.  
  
"You know of Clow's 'relationship' with the moon guardian do you not?" Akemi asked, making quotations in the air.  
  
"Yeah," Kero said. "They're lovers."  
  
"In Clow's dreams," the Guardian snapped. "The only way Clow shares a bed with him is by ordering him to. He ordered the moon guardian's past self to service him tomorrow night, but Heaven's Priestess made a deal to take his place because the young moon guardian is still injured."  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha roared. "Clow Reed if you make her go through with this I swear that after Yue's done with you I'll tear whatever's left to shreds!"  
  
Sakura and Kero, both Keros, looked at the sorcerer with shock and disgust on their faces. They had just been completely disillusioned by Akemi's words.  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn! He was supposed to die," Naraku growled.  
  
"He would have if you hadn't cast that spell on him," the Dark Mistress pointed out. "Did you honestly expect her not to learn how to heal him after the first time?"  
  
The evil hanyou sighed. "I suppose not. But I wanted to see her true power."  
  
"I said it once and I'll say it again. You are in for one shit load of disaster if you do that. I know what the miko's true power is and it is not something you want to mess with. If I were you, I'd kill her now while you stand a chance."  
  
As before, he waved her warning aside. "I have the Tama."  
  
She scowled at him. "Let me put it in a way you'll understand. If her true power were to be put into a crystal like the Tama it would be thousands of times stronger than the Shikon no Tama when it is whole."  
  
"That's impossible," he scoffed.  
  
"Not when you're Heaven's Priestess."  
  
"What the hell is Heaven's Priestess?"  
  
"The ruler of the heavens and all things divine," she said simply.  
  
The evil hanyou stared at her a moment before sweeping out of the room. "Nonsense."  
  
"Stubborn piece of shit!" she growled. "He'll bring about our destruction."  
  
That hanyou had no idea what he was scoffing at. Even now that she knew for sure who the miko was, the Dark Mistress herself still had only the barest inkling of what they were up against. She had to end this before he brought them to ruin with his foolish pride. She had to kill the miko.  
  
* * *  
  
"I've been looking for you."  
  
Kagome started in surprise before sighing. "I suppose your past self spoke to you. I'm telling you what I told him, I won't let Clow hurt you anymore."  
  
He came up and wrapped his arms around her. "And I won't let you do this. You have no idea what he's like. What you saw when I brought you here was nothing. That was an easy night."  
  
She looked horrified. "An easy night?"  
  
"Do you honestly think I'd be the way I am from what you saw?"  
  
She buried her face in his chest. "I guess not. I should have remembered you were too strong for that. What am I going to do? I made a deal, I can't go back on my word."  
  
"I know what you can do," a familiar voice hissed. "You can die."  
  
They whirled around to see Kagura balanced on the garden wall, razor edged fan in hand. Kagome's scais were in her hands before anyone could blink. She looked so out of place yet so in place as she dropped into a fighting stance. She wore a pair of denim jeans with a black tank top and a pair of black leather, high-heeled boots, an outfit very much of future times. Yet her aura was that of an ageless warrior priestess and she carried weapons that those of her time rarely saw. Yue could see all this, and it awed him. Kagura, on the other hand, merely chuckled.  
  
"You think to fight me, little priestess? You won't succeed."  
  
Kagome smirked before meeting the youkai's attack. Yue was itching to jump in and help the one he loved, but he knew she wouldn't appreciate it. Besides, after what she did to that dragon youkai a couple weeks ago, he knew she could take care of herself. Already she looked to have the youkai on her heels. Then, the youkai leapt back onto the wall and released her air attack. The miko moved to avoid it and managed to get away with no more than a small scrape.  
  
"I thought this was just melee," Kagome said. "But if you want to bring magic into this, that's just fine by me."  
  
With a flick of her hand she sent the youkai flying into a tree. The youkai was stubborn enough to try again. Kagome stood back with her hand on her hip and a bored look on her face.  
  
"Are you finished?" she asked after a while. "You're only going to end up with broken bones if you keep this up."  
  
It took a few more collisions with the tree before Kagure finally gave up. Kagome sneered in disgust. That youkai really was pathetic. She quickly slipped her scais into her boots and turned back to Yue.  
  
"I still don't know what to do about Clow."  
  
He wrapped her in a protective embrace. "Clow will not touch you in any way you and I don't want him to. If he does I'll cut off his testicles and feed them to the rats in the cellar."  
  
Kagome made a face. "Nice imagery. How are you feeling, by the way? I haven't seen you for two days so I haven't been able to check up on you."  
  
"Other than having an overwhelming desire to tear Clow apart, I am perfectly fine. You healed the wounds without even leaving scars."  
  
"I'm glad." She gave him a considering look. "You know, you cannot keep scaring me like that. This is twice now that I've almost lost you. I really don't like that feeling of crippling terror I get when I think you might die."  
  
"I'm sorry, love. The last thing I wanted was to cause you pain."  
  
"Just don't do it again. I don't think I can handle it."  
  
"I don't know about that. You're a strong person. However, it is an experience I myself do not wish to go through again. Not only is it painful, but it also causes you stress and I don't like to worry you."  
  
"There you are! I've been looking all over for you."  
  
The two of them turned at the voice to see a young woman with opal tipped wings. Kagome couldn't help thinking that she looked familiar. The woman blinked and she had a strange look in her color changing eyes.  
  
"Do we know you?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. You wouldn't remember me, though," the woman answered. "My name is Akemi, Guardian of the Air, my Lady."  
  
"Why were you looking for us?" Yue asked suspiciously.  
  
"To let you know I was here, my Lord. My place in life is to serve Heaven's Priestess and Heaven's Guardian."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Akemi smiled. "You. You are rulers of the heavens and all that is divine, the most pure beings ever to live. I am your chief advisor and head of security."  
  
Kagome's brow furrowed in thought. "You're more than that. I know you are."  
  
"You will know in time."  
  
* * *  
  
"Dark Mistress! You overstep your bounds. I told you that her powers were to be awakened first! How dare you send my servants against my wishes?"  
  
The Dark Mistress forced herself to show no emotion as she faced her ally. But gods his anger excited her. She just knew that she'd have to take a cold bath after this.  
  
"Our partnership is an equal one. At least, that is the impression you gave. I assumed I had leave to use your servants just as you can use mine."  
  
Suddenly he was right in front of her, one of his hands stroking her breast while the other held her in place. Then she felt something else stroking between her legs. She looked down to see a tentacle coming from within his baboon cloak, the tip of it sending wonderful sensations through her body. She cursed herself for the shudders of pleasure that ran through her.  
  
"But we're not equal," he told her as his tentacle slipped into her pants for skin-to-skin contact.  
  
His hand squeezed her breast as the friction between her legs increased. She couldn't contain the moan that escaped her lips. Her legs trembled as another tentacle spread them apart. The hand on her breast moved down to undo the laces of her pants and pushed them down to her knees. As his hand returned to her breast one of the tentacles slid inside her, thrusting deep into her. It was exquisite pain and her moans soon ran together so much that one could not be distinguished from another. As she climbed higher he slowed the friction. The Dark Mistress whimpered and thrust her hips forward in an attempt to get him to continue. She was so close to completion.  
  
"You want more, don't you? You want release," Naraku purred.  
  
Her eyes pleaded with him. "Yes, please! Don't stop!"  
  
He smirked at her begging. "I'll give you release, whenever you want it, on one condition."  
  
"Anything! I'll do whatever you want. Please!"  
  
"Ku, ku, ku. You are mine," he said. "You are my bitch! I can do whatever I want to or with you. You will do whatever I say. Agreed?"  
  
She thrust her hips weakly. "Yes! Agreed! Whatever you say. Now, please."  
  
"Excellent!" He hissed.  
  
The pace picked up again and she moved her hips to meet the thrusts of his tentacle. Soon, however, he was going too fast for her to keep up. Not that she minded. She held still, knowing her efforts would do no good, encouragements of "Harder" and "More" coming out in gasps. Finally, she felt her inner muscles tighten holding the tentacle inside her while her juices flowed. Her cries reverberated through the room as she came. Gradually, she came down only to realize that she wanted more, which she communicated to him by pressing her hips forward. Instead of complying, the tentacle left her and disappeared into the white baboon cloak. One of his long fingers wiggled before her eyes.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah. It doesn't work that way, my dear. That was just to show what I can do. From now on you only get it after you've done something for me."  
  
"But."  
  
Naraku cut her off. "You still ache? I know. I want you to."  
  
He snapped his fingers and she turned at seeing movement out of the corner of her eye. Out of the shadows came an ogre-like youkai that was twice her size. All he wore was a leather loincloth that did nothing to hide the very large bulge between his legs. Its lust filled eyes were fixed on her still spread thighs and she realized that it had been there the whole time.  
  
"He is one of my favorite pets," Naraku explained. "And he is very uncomfortable due to an ache of his own."  
  
Her eyes widened in understanding. "I never agreed to that."  
  
"On the contrary. You agreed to do whatever I say. I say you have to alleviate his discomfort whenever he wants until I say otherwise. I don't give a shit if he thrusts into you while you're sleeping. Each time you please him I'll do the same for you."  
  
She realized there was nothing she could do and offered no resistance as the youkai pushed her to the floor. Her pants were torn from her body and large calloused hands played with her thighs as a large tongue licked up the juices that still clung to her entrance. The evil hanyou turned to leave, stopping a moment at the door.  
  
"By the way. From now on you are not to wear pants. You can wear skirts or nothing at all so that you are easily accessible."  
  
She didn't reply, there was no need. What could she say anyway? All thoughts flew from her mind when the scream erupted from her throat caused by the ogre's very large, very hard arousal slamming into her, stretching her almost beyond her endurance. But the Dark Mistress did endure as the beast pumped into her to the sound of Naraku's evil laughter. She was disgusted when she was turned on enough by such evil that she found pleasure in the ogre's savage thrusts.  
  
* * *  
  
After a private dinner with Yue in the garden, Kagome walked with him to his younger self's bedroom. They paused outside the door. He was to go on to their room while she stayed with the wounded guardian until he healed. She stood on tiptoe to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, but Yue had other plans. He caught her in a tight embrace and lowered his lips to hers in a tender, passionate kiss. His tongue traced her lip and she opened her mouth to him without hesitation. His head was swimming as he explored the warm crevices of her mouth. They stood gasping for breath once the kiss ended.  
  
"Good night, love," she said.  
  
He gently touched her face. "Sweet dreams, dearest."  
  
She watched as he slowly disappeared down the hall before she turned and went into the younger Yue's room. He looked up the moment she entered the room.  
  
"Koishii, you."  
  
Kagome placed her hand over his lips and smiled softly. "Relax. I won't go to his bed. I'm glad you stopped me."  
  
"Yue-oniichan stopped you. Not me."  
  
"It was a joint effort. After all, he never would have known if not for you."  
  
"I'm sorry for going behind your back, but it was the only way I could protect you."  
  
"You don't need to apologize. I told you, I'm glad you did it. I can be pretty impulsive at times. I think it's a side effect of being friends with Inuyasha. I'll be right back, I have to change for bed."  
  
* * *  
  
It was close to midnight when the dream woke him up. He didn't really see any pictures. This dream was just voices and emotions with the occasional flash of an image that was gone almost instantly. Screams, crying, anger, unbearable sorrow, loss, pain. He didn't like it and he couldn't shake the fear it caused because he just knew that it was somehow connected to Kagome. After a while he left the room and padded through the corridors. Without hesitation or making a sound he opened the door and crept up to the bed. She looked so peaceful lying there, but it was strange to see his own arm wrapped around her from such a vantage point. He was startled to see his own violet eyes staring back at him. His younger self shifted himself and the sleeping girl to make more room on the other side of her.  
  
I had the same dream, came his sending.  
  
His eyes said how grateful he was as he slipped into bed and wrapped his arm around her waist just below the one already there.  
  
* * *  
  
She watched the three of them sleeping from the balcony. It had been millennia since she'd last seen them. She had missed them greatly since the Great Battle. They were the dearest people in the world to her. She couldn't help but wonder if they would survive what was to come. If they didn't then history would have to repeat again. It was destined to be that way until one side won out. She did not want to experience the loss of them again. It was much too painful, for her and the subjects of the Sky Kingdom. That was why she had come; to make sure they won.  
  
Shayril: Well, there you go. You guys didn't honestly think I'd make her go through with the deal, did ya? Kalika: I did. Navi: (Rolls eyes) Oh please, Shayril may be sick and twisted but she's not that sick and twisted. Shayril: (Unsure) Uh, thanks. I think. Kagome: So what's the deal with the nightmare? Shayril: (Shakes her head) Nope, sorry. You'll have to wait and see like everyone else. Kagome: (Whining) But it's about me! Navi: Get over it. We're her muses and we don't even know where it's going yet. Yue: (Stares at them in disbelief) How is that possible? Kalika: (Shrugs) We just haven't worked out the mechanics of that yet. We've got a basic idea of what's gonna happen. Shayril: We just don't have anything concrete. So, like I said, you'll just have to wait and see. But you know, the faster people review, the faster my muses here inspire me, and the faster I write. Kagome: Okay, people, you heard the woman. Please, please, please review. Yue: Yes. We want to know what that nightmare is about. Kalika: (Whispering to Navi) Should we tell them that they won't find out for a few more chapters. Navi: Now where would the fun in that be? Yue: What are you two whispering about? Navi: None of your concern. Kagome: It's about the nightmare isn't it? You've already figured out what's gonna happen, haven't you? Kalika: We're not saying. Kagome and Yue: Tell us! Shayril: Okay. (Watches as the couple chase the muses around the room trying to get them to say spill the beans.) Well, I guess that's all for now. Don't forget to follow the lovebirds' advice and review. Because not only does it tell me what you guys think, but it also gives me a happy. And since I'm still a little upset about some personal things I need a happy. Bye, bye. 


	15. Remembering Another Life

Shayril: Hi, everybody. I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating in so long. But honestly, it wasn't my fault. Inuyasha: Yeah right. You're an evil bitch and you wanted them to suffer. Shayril: (Shaking head emphatically.) No, no, no. Honest, it wasn't my fault. First, my computer had a virus and I couldn't upload even though I could use the internet. Then, I had to go to my big bro's wedding where there was no computer. And finally, I had to wipe my hard drive to get rid of the virus. Kagome: (Sympathetically.) Oh, you poor thing. It really wasn't your fault. Shayril: (Sniffles) And now Inuyasha is calling me evil. Kagome: (Glares at Inuyasha.) Inuyasha, how could you! Shayril's not evil. Yue: Yeah, anyone who makes me and Kagome a couple is not evil. Shayril: (Smiles.) Awww, thanks you guys. You're the best. Now I think I'll let you get on to the chapter.  
  
Chapter Fifteen - Remembering Another Life  
  
She woke to find herself sandwiched between the two Yues. As strange as it was to her, she couldn't help smiling. For once she knew what it was like to be in love with a man and have him feel the same for her. Taking in her position once again she realized there was no way she could get up until one of them woke up. With a shrug she sighed in content and snuggled deeper into the bed. Simultaneously the guardians shifted closer to her and tightened their arms around her waist.  
  
Tonight we sleep in the other room. We barely have any room in this bed, she sent to them.  
  
Oh, I don't know about that. We kind of like this position. Came the reply of the younger.  
  
Yes, the older agreed. This is quite comfortable.  
  
Kagome's eyes glittered with amusement. And what if I have to go to the bathroom? You wouldn't want me to go all over the bed, would you?  
  
Perhaps a bigger bed would be better, they conceded.  
  
Kagome laughed out loud as they opened their eyes. She turned her head to kiss one, then turned to the other for a good morning kiss from him.  
  
"You know, I could get used to this," she said.  
  
The distinct sound of a growling stomach could be heard and she blushed. For a few moments they just ignored it, but she eventually got out of bed to go change. As she stood in the bathroom brushing her hair she got lost in thought. This morning seemed so similar to another from long ago.  
  
* * *  
  
"Time to get up, sleepy head," a soft voice cooed.  
  
She groaned and snuggled deeper in the covers. "Not yet. It can't be."  
  
A gentle smile touched his lips. "Ah, but it is. See, the sun's up."  
  
"So I'll turn back the clock and make it night again."  
  
"You're the one who wanted to stay up so late."  
  
She cracked an eye at him. "I didn't hear you complaining."  
  
He chuckled. "Yes, but I have better stamina than you."  
  
"You also don't have to rule a kingdom yet," she grumbled.  
  
"Yes, well I relish the thought of sharing it with you."  
  
Now she had both eyes open. "That's not all you relish the thought of sharing."  
  
He grinned. "I don't deny it, but as much as I want to stay in bed with you, there is a kingdom waiting for their Queen to rule them. Besides, you need to eat."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
Her stomach growled as if to call her a liar. She blushed as he chuckled and leaned forward to give her a kiss. Finally, she grouchingly climbed out of bed and went over to the dressing table to brush her hair.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome came back to the present with a confused look on her face. That had never happened. She was sure of it, at least, not in this lifetime or Kikyo's. Maybe Akemi was right, maybe they truly were Heaven's Priestess and Heaven's Guardian reborn. She found she actually liked that idea, because if it was true then she wasn't Kikyo's reincarnation, Kikyo was hers. That thought brough a smile to her face and for the first time since she learned about Kikyo she truly felt like her own person again.  
  
She went back into the bedroom to find breakfast waiting for her. The older Yue was helping his past self over to the table so that they could keep her company.  
  
"We thought you'd rather not eat at the same table as Clow," he explained at her questioning look.  
  
She smiled and gave each of them a kiss before sitting down to eat.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where's Kagome?!" Shippou whined. "We hardly ever see her."  
  
"All you had to do was come to my room, Shippou-chan."  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
The little kitsune launched himself at the girl standing at the garden entrance. After a moment the boy began to giggle as she started tickling him. He squirmed away and dashed off with her chasing after him. Yue stood where she had just been and watched her playing with a soft look in his eyes. Their traveling companions looked at him with wide eyes. They had never seen his emotions so open before. Well, with the exception of his angry display the day before.  
  
As he watched her with the young kitsune he couldn't help daydreaming of the future and their own children. She would make a good mother. It was obvious. Their children would be lucky to have her. He could just imagine what they would look like a dozen or more if what Akemi said was true. He hoped it was, because that would mean that Kagome was as immortal as he and wouldn't die. One of Yue's greatest fears was the day time took her from him.  
  
Sango and Sakura sat with Akemi watching Kagome, slightly in awe of her never ending supply of love and patience she had when it came to children.  
  
"She will make a wonderful mother one day," Sakura said.  
  
"You mean she makes a wonderful mother," Sango corrected. "It hasn't been made official, but she's adopted Shippou. The only thing missing is him calling her okaasan."  
  
As if on cue, Shippou's voice floated to them. "Come on, Kagome- okaasan!"  
  
The two girls looked at each other. "It appears I spoke too soon," the taijiya commented.  
  
"I wonder how Yue-san will take the idea of being a father," the other girl mused.  
  
"He is an excellent father," Akemi informed them.  
  
They looked at her questioningly. "Is?"  
  
The Guardian was quiet a moment. "Heaven's Priestess and Heaven's Guardian have a child. Well, she's not really a child anymore. She's quite grown now."  
  
Shock registered on their faces. Kagome and Yue were parents! They had a daughter. Boy, were they going to be surprised. They wondered who and where she was. Miroku, on the other hand, had been listening in and turned a thoughtful look on the Guardian of the Air. Studying her as he was it was easy to pick out the different traits of her parents. It was no wonder that she looked so familiar. She met his gaze and he knew she knew that he had figured it out.  
  
Don't tell anyone, houshi-sama. They must remember on their own, her voice said in his mind.  
  
It is not my place. You need not worry. He thought.  
  
Arigato.  
  
* * *  
  
Naraku watched and listened with interest. So the miko and the guardian had a daughter, did they? This could prove to be quite useful in awakening the true power of Kikyo's reincarnation. First he had to find the child. That could prove to be a problem. It was a big world and she could be anywhere. As his mind whirled with his plans he was dimly aware of the fact that his pet's grunts and the Dark Mistress' cries were speeding up. Then, the ogre's roar of release mingled with her scream of pain.  
  
The evil hanyou turned to face her as the ogre youkai pulled out of her. He smirked at the sight of her facedown on the ground. Apparently she wasn't strong enough to hold herself up against the force of the beast mounting her. With a grunt it loped out of the room as she whimpered from the pain. One of his tentacles slid up her leg and he felt her go rigid at the feel of it at her entrance. Without warning, he thrust it into her. He shrugged at her cry of pain. She had wanted this, now she would reap her rewards.  
  
* * *  
  
Yue sat in the shade of a tree, memories of life as Heaven's Guardian flashing through his mind. As each moment passed he became more and more certain that Akemi had been telling the truth. With that realization he came to understand how he had fallen in love with Kagome so fast. He was now convinced that they were soul mates. He was brought back to the present by Kagome sitting down next to him. His arm slipped around her waist and she leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Yue, you don't mind being Shippou's father, do you?"  
  
The guardian looked at her in shock. "His father?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, if we're going to be together for the rest of our lives he'll be living with us. After all, I've adopted him."  
  
"The rest of our lives?"  
  
She twisted around to look at him. "What's wrong? You want to, don't you?"  
  
"Of course, I do," he was quick to assure her. "I just didn't think you would want to go that far so soon."  
  
"Well, we'd have to wait until after we take care of the Dark Mistress and Naraku, but I definitely want to. I thought that went without saying. After all, we're in love and obviously soul mates considering what Akemi has told us."  
  
A wide smile crossed his face. "Apparently I missed that. I'm glad you straightened that out for me."  
  
Yue leaned forward for a tender, breathtaking kiss. The world was perfect now. Nothing would ever ruin it. When the kiss ended they sat cuddling under the tree. As she leaned back against him memories of their other life cam back to her.  
  
* * *  
  
Sha paused in the entrance of the garden and stared at him. He looked truly magnificent with his long silver hair being blown by a soft breeze. His violet eyes were soft as he tilted his head towards the moon and stars. And he's all mine, she thought happily. He turned to her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I'm yours, am I?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, definitely. That's the way it is when you're soul mates. You're mine and I'm yours. Unless you don't like it that way. I'm sure we can dissolve our marriage somehow."  
  
He shook his head emphatically. "Never! You're stuck with me until the end of eternity."  
  
"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"  
  
He settled himself against the apple tree and she immediately plopped down beside him. Almost without realizing it his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His face was one of pure content as he kissed the top of her head. Her fingers entwined with his and she rested their hands on her stomach.  
  
"Dearest, I have something to tell you," she said after a while.  
  
He turned his undivided attention to her. "What is it, love?"  
  
She took a breath. "We're going to have a baby."  
  
He was silent so long that she grew nervous and turned around to look at him. What she saw made her giggle. His violet eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. His lips moved a couple of times as he tried to form words. Finally, he was able to speak.  
  
"Excuse me a moment."  
  
He disentangled himself and went over to the center of the garden. She watched curiously as his wings burst from his back. He flew up above the highest tower of the castle.  
  
"YES! I'm going to be a father! YESSS!"  
  
She watched with sparkling eyes as heads poked out of windows to look up at their High Lord as he did acrobatics in the air. Only when his movements grew sluggish from the exertion did he come down. His wings disappeared as he swept her up to dance around the garden, both of them laughing. After they grew so dizzy they could barely stand he set her on her feet and drew her into a loving kiss.  
  
"I love you," he said as they headed inside.  
  
* * *  
  
As the memory faded Kagome's eyes went wide and her hand went to her stomach. Yue gave her a confused look as her mouth worked up and down.  
  
"What is it, koishii?"  
  
She turned to look at him. "We have. had a child."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"When we were in the Sky Kingdom we had a child. At least I think we did. Sitting here with you brought it back to me. We were sitting under an apple tree when I told you I was pregnant."  
  
"So we had a child," Yue said.  
  
Kagome nodded. "What's more is our child might still be alive. After all, if we're immortal then it's only logical to assume our children will be as well."  
  
The guardian had a dazed look on his face. "I knew we'd have children together, but I didn't think it'd be so soon."  
  
"Does it bother you?" she questioned.  
  
"Not really. It'll just take a little getting used to."  
  
* * *  
  
Akemi watched them from her window. It gladdened her heart to see them together again. Still, she couldn't help feeling a twinge of melancholy. She wanted to be down there with them, as they used to be before all Hell broke loose. She hoped they would figure out who she was soon. She missed them. Even with them sitting right there under the Sakura tree, she missed them.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha watched them perched in a tree on the other side of the garden. His heart clenched in pain. Sure, he had decided to let her go, but that would take time. A person couldn't just decide to let someone go and get over them at the snap of a finger. Maybe it'd be better if he swore off women for good. It seemed that he would be doomed never to find love anyway.  
  
* * *  
  
"Awww, isn't that sweet," Kero said to Sakura.  
  
"Hai. It is indeed. I'm happy for Yue-san. I was beginning to think he'd be alone forever. Except, of course, for us."  
  
"Of course. I still can't believe Clow would do what he did, though."  
  
"I know. It's as strange as imagining Eriol-kun ordering Nakuru- sempai to sleep with him. But why would Kagome-chan, Akemi-chan, and Yue- san all lie about something like that."  
  
"I'm glad at least someone sees the flaw," came the sorcerer's voice.  
  
"I said it was strange, I didn't say I don't believe it."  
  
"Yeah!" The young Kero piped. "I knew something strange was going on. Yue was always in a bad mood after a night with you."  
  
"Then why are you still here."  
  
"Because," Sakura said coldly, "You can help us with Naraku and the Dark Mistress and we could use all the help we can get."  
  
* * *  
  
"So, what kind of wedding are we going to have?" Kagome asked. "Technically Heaven's Priestess and Heaven's Guardian are already married, their souls at least. But these bodies aren't. We're exactly as we were when we first met."  
  
"No doubt we'll be expected to have some sort of grand ceremony befitting our titles. Personally I don't care what kind of ceremony we have. As long as it binds us together I'll be happy." She smiled. "Actually, I'm more concerned about ruling the heavens. I don't know the first thing about being High Lord."  
  
"You'll do fine. After all, we've done it before and our memories of that life are coming back so we'll have our past experiences to help us."  
  
"You're right, of course, but that doesn't mean I'll be any more certain of myself. At least not until I've been there a while."  
  
Kagome looked at him. "I understand. I'm a little."  
  
She stopped mid-sentence and jumped to her feet. Yue joined her as a tall youkai with long white hair and a crescent moon on his forehead came to a landing a couple feet in front of them.  
  
(Kagome is on the floor unconscious with Yue hovering over her anxiously.) Shayril: (Blinking.) Wow! I certainly didn't expect that. (Notices Inuyasha glaring at her.) What? Inuyasha: You could have at least waited until I was over Kagome before you made them have kids. Shayril: That doesn't count. Their child was born before you were ever born. (Suddenly Navi, Kalika, and Dragonwing burst into the room with grocery bags full of junk food and soda.) Kalika: Okay, everybody, we've got the goods. Let the party begin!!! (Notices Kagome laying on the floor.) What happened to her? Inuyasha: She just found out she has a kid. Navi: Really? Hmm. Look familiar, Dragonwing? (Turns to the reviving Kagome.) Don't worry, sweet, it does take some getting used to. Inuyasha: (Leans towards Shayril and whispers.) Sweet? Is she sick or something. Shayril: (Shakes head.) Nope. She's pregnant. Turns out that pregnancy makes her a nice and cheerful person. Dragonwing: Yup. It scares me sometimes. Shayril: (Pats his arm absently.) She always scares you. (To readers.) Well, I'm gonna help Yue and Kagome through their shock. You know the drill. Please, please, please, review. 


	16. An Unlikely Ally

Shayril: Hey, everyone! We're back with the next chapter. I'm really sorry for the delay. My mom wouldn't let me online for a while. Inuyasha: It's about freakin' time she let you off. I want to know what happens next. Kagome: Besides, the faster you get through this the faster you can work on the sequel. Inuyasha: And give me my girlfriend. Yue: Not to mention the fact that Kagome and I wish to get started on our family. Shayril: Patience everyone. Everything will happen in the right time. You can't rush these things. Besides, you need to give my muses a kick start. They're having trouble giving me inspiration. Navi: Hey, it's not easy giving people inspiration when you're preparing for a baby. We're doing the best we can. Shayril: Which is why I let Dragonwing become a muse so that he could help you. Dragonwing: Yeah, but do you have any idea what preparing for a baby is like. Shayril: It's easier than taking care of the actual baby. You should just hope that you're not having twins. At least not your first time out. Trust me, taking care of twins is harder than preparing for a baby. Kagome: As much as I love talking about babies, shouldn't we let the readers get to the story. Shayril: Right. Sorry, guys. Here you go.  
  
Chapter Sixteen - An Unlikely Ally  
  
"Sesshomaru!"  
  
Kagome winced at the sound of Inuyasha's bellow as the hanyou leapt in front of her with Tetsusaiga drawn and transformed. The taiyoukai looked at him with a bored look on his face.  
  
"You needn't worry. I am not here to fight," he said. "I came to ask your help."  
  
The hanyou snorted. "Then you're wasting your time. We would nev."  
  
"Why don't we let your leader decide that?" his brother cut him off.  
  
"That would be me, jackass!"  
  
"Is that so? I would have thought Heaven's Priestess was your leader, especially considering the fact that all of this is because of her."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yue asked with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Don't you remember anything about your former lives? Everything that is happening now is history repeating itself. Great evil is after the strongest power ever to exist, your mate," Sesshomaru explained. "She has power over time itself. With that power peace or complete chaos can reign over the world. It all depends on who is in control and the great evil you two battled in the past has returned to try taking it again. Last time it was a standoff because both sides were killed. Only when one side stands victorious will this ancient battle end."  
  
"How do you know so much about that?" Akemi asked from behind them.  
  
"It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you can help me."  
  
"How?" Kagome questioned.  
  
Sesshomaru turned cold eyes on her. "Naraku and his little playmate have kidnapped Rin."  
  
She gasped. "Why on Earth would they do that?"  
  
"Because, for some reason they believe she is your daughter. I grant that she does look a bit like you, but that is absurd. Even if she were it does not make any difference. She is mine now and I want her back."  
  
"So get her back yourself," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Inuyasha," the miko said in warning.  
  
"I have tried," the Lord of the Western Lands said. "However, Naraku has grown stronger and I cannot get past his defenses on my own."  
  
"Then you know where he is?" Yue inquired. "My younger self had found them, but they moved somehow."  
  
The youkai's nod was barely perceptible. "No doubt they have moved again, but I know how to find them again. Will you help?"  
  
"Of course," Kagome said. "Now that we can find them we will begin planning right after dinner. You youkai and guardians may not have to eat but we humans do."  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone gathered in the dining hall at the large table. By some unspoken consensus the companions all sat as far from Clow as they could. It was obvious that their opinion of him was quite low and they would probably never respect him again. Despite Kagome's decision to wait, they all began making unofficial plans for Rin's rescue and the defeat of Naraku and the Dark Mistress. Both Yues sat on either side of her and she noted with interest that they were picking food off her plate. At one point she asked if they wanted their own, but they immediately denied any hunger. It was also of great fascination to her when she noticed the youkai lord watching Sakura.  
  
It was well after midnight when everyone turned in for the night. They still hadn't come to any decisions on how to go about the rescue. Kagome couldn't help feeling a little responsible not only about Rin but also about the injuries Yue had suffered. All of it was because of her. For some reason Naraku was bent on pissing her off and it was beginning to work.  
  
* * *  
  
Akemi stood in the courtyard looking up at the stars. She felt incredibly guilty that Naraku had kidnapped the little girl. If he hadn't been searching for her the girl would never have been taken. He wanted to use her to get to her parents. How could the hanyou be so dense as to think that she was still a little girl? It had been thousands of years since she was born. She hoped her mother would make him pay for thinking to harm a child.  
  
Shayril: Okay, guys. Let me know what you think. Kagome: That bastard, Naraku! I'll get him for taking Rin! Sesshoumaru: I will get him. Shayril: Sorry, nobody's gonna get him for a while. Kalika: Besides, it's. (Navi slaps her hand over the leprechaun's mouth.) Navi: Don't give it away. They just have to wait and see. Inuyasha: You're gonna tell me, right? Navi: Sorry. Can't do that. Inuyasha: Awww, come on. Please, Shayril. (Gives her pleading, puppy dog eyes.) Shayril: Wellllll. Kalika: Don't you dare! It has to be a surprise. Shayril: But he's so cute. Inuyasha: Pleaseee. Yue: I want to know, too. Sesshoumaru: And I. I will reward you well. Shayril: (Caving) Okay. I'll tell you three, but only because you're all so cute. And you owe me. (Gathers the three hotties around her and begins whispering.) Navi: (Sighs) Well, we'd better let you guys get on with your business. See ya next time. 


	17. Wings

Shayril: Hi, everybody! I'm back. (Trio of crying voices.) Navi: (Making cooing noises.) It's all right, darlings. Mama's here. Akemi: Awww. They're so adorable. What are their names? Navi: Aeron, Delwyn, and Eira. Kalika: But don't ask her which one's which, because she couldn't tell you. Sakura: (Gaping at the fairy.) You can't be serious. Navi: (Grimacing.) I'm afraid it's true. They look too much alike. Once they get older I'll be able to... Shayril: (Interrupting.) Aeron has purple tips on her wings, Delwyn has dark blue spots on hers, and Eira has a red star in the center of hers. (Everyone stares at Shayril gaping.) Shayril: What? My nieces are identical twins. I've had practice. You'll get the hang of it, Navi. Kalika: Yeah, but I doubt Dragonclaw will. (Looking around.) Speaking of, where is he. Navi: (Also looking around.) I have no idea. Shayril: Don't worry. I just sent him to get Inuyasha and my other two white-haired cuties back. Anyway, on with the stories. I think you folks are really going to like this chapter.  
  
Chapter Seventeen - Wings  
  
By noon the next day they were all frustrated by the lack of a plan to rescue Rin. Naraku could easily thwart anything they came up with. It didn't help that they were all worried sick about the girl and couldn't think straight. Finally, Sesshomaru shocked them all.  
  
"Though I would rather it not happen if the only way to get her out is dead, then I will accept that."  
  
Sango gasped. "What are you saying? You want her to die?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "You really are heartless. I knew you couldn't care about that girl."  
  
His brother issued a low growl. "Watch what you say, hanbun."  
  
"Just try me. I can take you."  
  
"Stop it, both of you," Sakura shouted. "Forgive us, Sesshomaru-sama. You'll have to explain because it does sound like you don't care for the girl."  
  
"If I did not care for the girl I would not be here. However, I can see your point. As long as we can get Rin's body away from Naraku all will be well. You see, while Inuyasha was left with Tetsusaiga, my father gave me Tensaiga, a sword of healing. I can use it to revive Rin if necessary."  
  
Everyone breathed easier at his words as they got back on track.  
  
* * *  
  
"You can't carry me! It would tire you out too soon and you wouldn't be able to help," Kagome protested.  
  
"Well you can't ride Kirara. She's carrying enough people."  
  
"She's only carrying three. Sakura-chan and Kero-chan are flying by themselves. And anyway, Sesshomaru can carry me if it's too crowded on Kirara."  
  
Yue shook his head. "I don't trust him enough to carry you."  
  
"Yue! Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt me and you know it. First of all, he is too honorable for something like that."  
  
"It's nothing personal, koishii. I just don't trust anyone except for me to carry you. I barely even trust myself."  
  
Kagome's gaze softened a little bit as she took his hand. "I understand that, love. But you cannot possibly carry me the whole way."  
  
He opened his mouth to argue, but snapped it shut as a soft cough drew their attention. They both turned to find Akemi standing in the doorway. The Guardian's eyes glittered with amusement and one corner of her mouth turned up in a half smile.  
  
"You know, this is the silliest argument I've heard since the day you two argued over the chicken and the egg."  
  
They gave a blank expression. "Huh?"  
  
The Guardian waved it away. "Never mind that. I know how to solve your dilemma."  
  
"How?" Yue asked.  
  
"Give Heaven's Priestess back her wings," she answered with a shrug.  
  
"M. My wings?"  
  
"Of course. You are the Queen of the heavens, after all." Akemi told her. "Now that you know who you are we can do a ritual to give you back your wings."  
  
* * *  
  
Akemi locked herself and Kagome in her bedroom with no way for anyone else to get in. She had the miko sit on the floor in the center of the room while she created a circle of candles and incense around her. The Guardian sat down in front of her and began the spell that would unbind her wings as well as her true powers.  
  
Everyone gathered outside Akemi's door. There was a feeling of excitement and anticipation in the air of the crowded corridor. They were anxious to see what Kagome would look like with wings. The most anxious was, of course, Yue. He knew what could happen if the ritual went wrong. He paced back and forth in front of the door waiting for a sign that he could enter. It wasn't until an hour later that a bright light burst from under the door, signaling that the ritual was almost over.  
  
Kagome blinked as the light dissipated and looked at Akemi.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Pretty much. Now all that's left to do is wait for them to form."  
  
"There's something I don't understand," Kagome said. "A few days ago this memory from my other life came to me in a dream. I was running from the evil that killed me last time when I tripped and fell off of the cloud. Yue caught me before I hit the ground, but if I had wings I should've been able to stop myself."  
  
"That would be the day you first met him. That was before you became Queen. You had wings but they were dormant until your coronation."  
  
Kagome's brow furrowed. "So how are we able to call my wings now? I'm not Queen yet."  
  
Akemi chuckled. "Ah, but you are, my Queen. Your soul was bound as Queen."  
  
The girl opened her mouth to speak, then groaned in pain at something tearing through her back. The Guardian held her and offered soothing words.  
  
"Don't worry. It only hurts the first time."  
  
After many minutes the miko felt something burst out of her back. She panted as the pain died down. She suddenly felt very exhausted. With an act of will, she made her wings disappear before collapsing from the power drain. Akemi brushed a wisp of hair from her face before going to the door. All eye tunred to her when they heard the door open.  
  
"She's fine. Exhausted, but fine. After a good night's sleep she'll be better than ever. We can leave tomorrow. My Lord, I suggest you take her to your chambers to sleep."  
  
* * *  
  
"Look, Yue-kun," she said, proudly displaying her new wings for him.  
  
He smiled at her. "They're beautiful, Your Majesty."  
  
She pouted. "Just because I'm Queen now doesn't mean you have to start treating me like one. I order you to treat me as you always have."  
  
"You mean as the most important person in the world and the most precious treasure I've ever found." And the love of my life, he thought to himself.  
  
"No. I mean as your best friend whose life you saved."  
  
"Of course I saved you. Such a beautiful person should not be harmed."  
  
Her breath caught in her throat. "You really think I'm beautiful, Yue- kun?"  
  
Yue nodded. "Hai, heart, body, mind, and soul. That's why you'll make a wonderful Queen."  
  
"Arigato, Yue-kun. That means a lot to me."  
  
* * *  
  
Her eyes fluttered open to find both Yues gazing at her. She smiled warmly as she sat up in bed. She gave them each a good morning kiss before climbing out of bed and going in the bathroom to change. When she came out she wore clothes similar to Akemi's except the bronze was replaced with silver.  
  
"Are you guys ready? We're leaving right after breakfast."  
  
Breakfast went by fast, spurred by everyone's desire to get moving. Throughout the entire meal everyone kept looking at Kagome as if looking for any differenced. She couldn't help the amused glint in her eyes. The moment their plates were clear the companions were out the door. Within instants Kirara, Sakura, and Kero were transformed. They aall turned expectantly to Kagome as she stepped out into the morning sunshine. She rolled her eyes before obliging them by releasing her wings. They burst from her back in a flurry of feathers. Everyone stared in awe at the sight of her wings, even Sesshoumaru. The feathers shimmered white tinted with all the colors of the spectrum.  
  
"They're even more beautiful than I remember," Yue said quietly.  
  
"Aren't they?" Akemi agreed. "Hers were always the most magnificent to be seen."  
  
"Oi!" Inuyasha's voice cut through the air. "Let's go."  
  
The hanyou sat on Kirara's back with his arms folded across his chest. The magic in the air was broken as everyone remembered where they were going. Without another word everyone took off. Inuyasha kept throwing quick looks at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. I always knew she was an angel.  
  
Shayril: (Cooing.) Oh, you beautiful babies. Who're my girls? (The others look on with sweat drops as she fawned over the triplets.) Inuyasha: Okay, she's beginning to make me sick.. (Shayril knocks him over the head with a bat without even looking at him.) OW! Hey! What was that for? (She ignores him.) Akemi: Oh, leave her alone, Inuyasha. Shayril: (Suddenly wailing at the top of her lungs.) I MISS MY GIRLS!!!!! Inuyasha: They're right there you stupid wench. (Breaks down into sobs.) Inuyasha: D. Don't c. cry. I. I'm sorry. Kalika: (Shaking her head.) No idiot. She means her nieces. They moved to another state on Halloween. Shayril: Seven hundred freaking miles away! Sesshoumaru: (Sneering.) You're pathetic, little brother. You can't even handle a woman's tears. Shayril: My girls!!! (Grabs hold of Sesshy and cries all over his shirt.) Sesshoumaru: Wench! Release me at once. (Shayril starts to cry harder. Sesshy looks decidedly uncomfortable.) You need not get yourself so worked up. It's not like you'll never see them again. Girl. Are you. Listen to me when I'm speaking to you. Would you just let go of me. (Sighs heavily.) Oh, very well. (Inuyasha smirks smugly at his big brother. The girls gather around Shayril trying to comfort her.) Sesshoumaru: It appears that the wench will not be able to say goodbye to you mortals today. Inuyasha's: Guess not. Hey, you guys, send lots of reviews to cheer her up. I hate it when girls are all weepy. 


	18. Saving Rin

Shayril: Hi, everyone. I'm back. Inuyasha: Feh! It's about time. Kagome: I thought you didn't like her. Inuyasha: I don't. I just want her to get to the sequel so I can get my girl. Shayril: (rolls eyes) You know, if you don't quit nagging I'll just let someone else have her. I'm sure Kouga would like to get with. (Kalika and Navi slap their hands over her mouth.) Kalika: You can't tell. They have to wait for the sequel. Navi: Yeah. It's bad enough you're even having us help you with this thing. Kagome: (whispers to Inuyasha) Looks like Navi's back to normal. Dragonwing: Yup. Now that the girls are a couple months old she's not as nice any more. Except to them. (Starts grumbling about evil, tortures wives.) Navi: (Glares at her husband) What was that? Dragonwing: Nothing. Shayril: All right. You two argue it out, Inuyasha shut up or I'll take away your girlfriend, and Kagome.uh. go find Yue. (Turns to readers) You guys go ahead and read. And I must warn you, you are not gonna like some things you find out in this chapter. Blame my muses. They're the ones who put the idea in my head.  
  
Chapter Eighteen - Saving Rin  
  
It took them about two hours to reach Naraku's castle. Kagome immediately cast an illusion over herself, the future Yue, Sesshoumaru, and Akemi. The others quickly went about causing a distraction while the four in disguise slipped unnoticed into the castle. It wasn't until they reached the entrance to the dungeons where they found Naraku - the real Naraku, not one of his puppets - waiting for them.  
  
"Kukuku. Nice try, but did you honestly think I would be fooled so easily?"  
  
Kagome let the illusion slip away. "Of course not. I'm not that dense. This was just a way for us to get down here unhindered."  
  
Just then a gasp sounded from behind them. They turned slightly to find a woman with long blond hair, green eyes, and slightly bronzed skin wearing long black robes. Kagome immediately recognized her.  
  
"Sonya! You're the Dark Mistress?"  
  
Sonya ignored her as she spoke to Naraku. "You can't fight her! Her true power has been awakened. She'll destroy you!"  
  
Naraku's eyes narrowed. "Nonsense. How many times must I tell you that she is no match for me?"  
  
Sonya scowled. "You stubborn jackass. You're facing the Queen of the Heavens at full power! She could tear you to pieces."  
  
"Enough! One more word about this and you'll have more than my ogre to deal with. I have a dragon just about the same size as the one they killed that has gone for months without comfort."  
  
The other four in the room saw the Dark Mistress go pale and begin to tremble as she went silent.  
  
"I'm tired of the talk," Sesshoumaru growled. "I want Rin back now!"  
  
"Oh you mean the miko's daughter? You may have her back when one of us is defeated."  
  
The taiyoukai snarled as he launched himself at the evil hanyou. A tentacle shot out of the baboon cloak slammed him back into the wall. Of course, a blow like that wasn't going to stop him. Naraku had a bored expression on his face as he fought with Sesshoumaru. Kagome was impressed, in spite of herself, with Naraku. Normally the evil hanyou was a coward, sending his puppets and lackeys to do his dirty work. Finally, he knocked the taiyoukai through the wall and he slumped in the rubble unconscious. Naraku yawned and turned to the miko.  
  
"Now let's get to the real fight, miko. Unless you want your daughter to die."  
  
Kagome's scais were in her hands in a flash and she attacked. She easily wove around his flailing tentacles to get close to him. Still he managed to defend himself quite easily against her blows. After a while he flung her against the wall, her scais went flying out of her hands. She picked herself up and brushed herself off.  
  
"Is that any way to save your daughter?" Naraku taunted.  
  
Kagome glared at him. "I've get news for you moron, Rin isn't my daughter. She's too young to be."  
  
The sword of white flames appeared in her hand. She let out a battle cry and lunged at him. The blade was a blur as she pressed the attack. Every once in a while a blade air sliced through a tentacle out of reach. He was hard pressed to keep her away from any vital areas. Out of the corner of her eye she kept an eye on her companions as she slowly drew Naraku away from the door to the dungeons. The moment there was enough room Yue slipped by. The sound of frozen iron shattering echoed to them. Within minutes he returned carrying an unconscious little girl with black hair.  
  
"Get her out of here!" She shouted to them.  
  
Sesshoumaru took Rin from Yue and immediately left the room with the child. Akemi and Yue hesitated before obeying. When she was sure they were gone, Kagome stepped up her attack. Now that her friends were out of danger she didn't hold back. Naraku frantically tried to fend her off, but it wasn't working. For the first time he could remember, he felt fear. Just as Kagome had him backed against the wall the Dark Fight Card tackled her. She immediately turned her attention to fighting the card. It was easy to defeat it, but when she turned back to Naraku he wasn't there. The Dark Mistress was nowhere to be found either. Impatient to get out and frustrated at losing Naraku, Heaven's Priestess used her sword of flames to cut her way through the floors above her until she reached the entrance. Just as the dust was clearing the other members of her party made it up the stairs. She gave Yue a quick kiss before they headed outside to help the rest of their companions.  
  
"Kero-chan," Kagome called. "Attend!"  
  
Both of the sun guardians flew to her side. All of them recognized her authority now, especially with the ability to fly, and all of them obeyed her.  
  
"Get Rin as far from here as you can. Do not let your guard down. The rest of us will cover you."  
  
Sesshoumaru reluctantly lay his adopted daughter across one of the guardian beasts' back while the other instantly took up a position as bodyguard. At a nod from the taiyoukai they were off. When she was sure they were safely away from the battle, Kagome let her sword vanish and called in a bow formed of pure white light. Pulling back on the string an arrow formed at she fired it at the enemy youkai. On a telepathic band to her comrades she ordered them to back the youkai against the support wall. As they did that she began firing at the foundation of the wall. Soon the structure was teetering precariously. She needed only to fire one more arrow to make it collapse. The mikoe held that last arrow until her friends had most if not all of the youkai corralled under under the wall. A streak of light shot through the air, gaining in size and power as it went until it looked like a bolt of lightning. It blasted into the foundation and the ground rumbled as the wall toppled over onto the youkai trapped below. As the dust and debri settled Kagome nodded in satisfaction at her handy work. Her friends gathered around her. After ensuring that no one was badly hurt she let her bow dissipate and headed back towards Clow's castle.  
  
* * *  
  
The moment they touched down in the courtyard Kagome and Sesshoumaru dashed through the halls to the room Rin was in. When they were certain she was alive, Kagome sent the taiyoukai out of the room so that she could examine the girl. She saw him hesitate at the door, clearly wanting to remain by his adopted daughter's side. She rested her hand on his arm and offered a gentle smile.  
  
"I will work as swiftly and thoroughly as I can," she assured him.  
  
He gave her his usual barely perceptible nod and left the room. She sensed him take up vigil outside the door as she returned to Rin's side. She carefully removed the girl's torn and filthy kimono and discarded it. Her long, nimble fingers probed gently yet firmly for injury. By the time she finished she had to force herself not to growl and ran and rave. The ten-year-old girl had three broken ribs, many bruises, and possibly fractured skull. That was nothing she hadn't expected, nothing to make her so angry. No, what pissed her off was the small trickle of blood between the girl's legs. For Kami's sake she was just a child!  
  
She stood with her fists clenched for a few moments, bringing her emotions under control. She would need a level head to heal her and then do what she needed to. When her anger was finally under control she set to work healing Rin's wounds and cleaning her up. Once the child was sleeping peacefully in a clean nightgown, the miko went to the balcony.  
  
Akemi, come keep an eye on Rin. Use the balcony.  
  
Hai, my Lady.  
  
Minutes later the Guardian sat beside the child's bed. Kagome stepped out into the corridor and quietly closed the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, she turned to the taiyoukai waiting anxiously behind her.  
  
"Come with me to the gardens. I want no interruptions when we talk." He glanced at the door. "Akemi is with her. She will be safe."  
  
He relented and followed her to the gardens. His mind whirled with all the possible things she might want privacy to say. Each one he came up with was worse than the one before. When they reached the well-manicured gardens they found the small army of groundskeepers hard at work.  
  
"Leave us," the woman ordered them.  
  
"We have." One soul ventured.  
  
"Leave us."  
  
There was no mistaking the tone in her voice. A tone that said without a doubt that she had power and would not tolerate disobedience. It made him dread what she had to say all the more. The two of them did not move as the small group trooped past them. Once they were alone he watched as she started fiddling with a pair of shears left by the gardeners.  
  
"How badly is Rin injured?" He asked finally.  
  
She turned to him. "Three broken ribs, a few bruises, and possibly a fractured skull. But I healed all of that, now she's just resting."  
  
"There is something else. You would not have brought me out here just to tell me that."  
  
Kagome steeled herself. "Rin. Rin was. ra."  
  
Sesshoumaru's hand came up to silence her. He knew what she was going to say. His stomach turned at the thought and he was tempted to abandon his dignity so that he could rid himself of the feeling. How could it be? Rin, his Rin, hurt in such a way? It was sick, twisted, an abomination! His claws drew blood as he clenched his hands at his side and a low growl built in his throat. Naraku would pay! He would make sure of it. Then, the face of his adopted daughter flashed in his mind and he let his anger dissipate. Right now it was more important to help Rin through this. Revenge could come later.  
  
"What can we do for her?"  
  
The woman sighed. "There isn't much that anything except for time can do and she'll never completely get over it. She'll need rest, as little stress as possible, and someone there for her. I would make sure she has female company at all times. Do not be surprised if she shies away from males and begins to wear less feminine clothing. Even at such a young age she'll feel the need to go unnoticed by the opposite gender. Not only that, but she may become obsessed with cleaning herself because no matter what she does she'll feel dirty and used even if she is the cleanest she's ever been."  
  
"Is there anything else I should know?"  
  
"She'll have nightmares for a long time and need comforting. You will not get much sleep for a while."  
  
"I don't need to sleep more than a couple hours as it is. I wish to see her now."  
  
Kagome nodded. The moment they stepped out of the garden the small army trooped past them again to continue their work. She preceded him into the room to find Rin sitting up in bed with a plate of fruit in her lap. When she saw the miko a wide smile spread across her face. He waited outside a moment, gathering his indifferent façade around him.  
  
"Kagome-neechan!"  
  
Kagome smiled warmly. "Hello, Rin-chan. How are you feeling?"  
  
"It hurts to stand and Rin is really sleepy. Akemi-chan said Rin will get better because you're taking care of her." The girl looked from her to Akemi. "Kagome-neechan, is Akemi-chan related to you?"  
  
She nodded. "Hai, Rin-chan. Akemi is my daughter."  
  
A shocked look crossed the Guardian's face, but the little girl giggled. "You're not old enough to be Akemi-chan's memory."  
  
Kagome smiled. "But I am, Rin-chan. You know how youkai can live a really long time? Well I'm the same."  
  
The child was about to speak again when her eyes widened in fright and she started to scream. She rushed to the girl's side and gathered her in her arms. Casting a glance at what Rin was looking at, she saw Sesshoumaru frozen in the doorway. Moments later Sango, both Yues, and Sakura rushed into the room. At the sight of the two moon guardians Rin began to scream louder and tried to back away from them.  
  
"Akemi!" Kagome shouted over the child's scream. "Get your father out of here."  
  
While Akemi ushered the moon guardians out of the room, Sakura laid a gentle had on Sesshoumaru's arm.  
  
"Kagome-chan will take care of this. She'll find out what's wrong."  
  
Realizing that his presence was not doing any good, the taiyoukai grudgingly allowed the young sorceress to lead him from the room. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, but he was hurt by Rin's reaction to the sight of him. He blindly followed the sorceress to wherever she led him and turned his thoughts to the very pleasant idea of ripping Naraku's balls off and feeding them to him. He was surprised when he found himself standing in the dojo used by Clow Reed's guards. Sesshoumaru gave the girl a look.  
  
"Whether you want to admit it out loud or not, you are angry. So why not take your anger out on the practice dummies? Unless you'd rather go for a hunt, but then you wouldn't be close to Rin when she's ready to see you," Sakura said with a shrug.  
  
* * *  
  
It took both Yues some time to register Kagome's words. When they did, they both looked at Akemi with wide eyes. How they didn't see it before they couldn't possibly guess. It was so obvious who her parents were.  
  
"She wasn't supposed to tell you," Akemi muttered. "You were supposed to figure it out on your own, like she did."  
  
"How did she figure it out?" The younger Yue asked.  
  
"With her powers awakened her memories are coming back faster than before. The same will happen when your powers are awakened."  
  
"How do we do that?" The future Yue questioned.  
  
Akemi shrugged. "I don't know. I remember you saying something about when past and future merge, but I don't understand what that could mean."  
  
"Well, that's easy," a new voice said. "His past self is supposed to merge with his future self."  
  
They all looked at the hanyou perched in the window. "Are you certain?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "What else could it be? And you better be good to her, Yue. If you don't I'll make you pay."  
  
Yue's gaze hardened slightly. "I wouldn't hurt her."  
  
"Good. Make sure it stays that way."  
  
* * *  
  
In order to stop Rin's screaming, Kagome had to cast a sleeping spell on her. As the child's shrieks ceased, she sighed in relief. However, the girl was soon whimpering and thrashing about to get away from the evils in her nightmares. The miko closed her eyes and used subtle magic to enter the child's dream state. What she found sickened and enraged her.  
  
Rin cowered in the corner of her cell as the door creaked open and two men walked in. One looked like Sesshoumaru and the other like Yue. With her miko sight, though, Kagome could see the pair of neko youkai hiding behind the illusions. Kagome crossed over to the cowering girl.  
  
"Rin-chan," she said gently. "Rin-chan, look at me."  
  
The child slowly turned her head. "Kagome-neechan?"  
  
"Hai, Rin-chan, it's me. Is this what happened? Is this how you were hurt?" The child nodded meekly. "Rin-chan, do you honestly believe that Sesshoumaru-sama would do something like this? Would he ever hurt you?"  
  
"No, but."  
  
"I know it looks like Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin-chan, but it's not him. You know how people sometimes dress up in costumes right?" Again she nodded. "Well, Naraku had these men put on a costume to make you think it was Sesshoumaru-sama and Yue. I'll show you if you just take my hand."  
  
Rin stared at her outstretched hand for all of two seconds before placing her smaller one in it. She knew the girl saw what she did by the happy squeal she gave. Something so out of place in such a dark dream.  
  
"Rin knew her Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't hurt her. Arigato, Kagome- neechan." Rin frowned at the image of Yue. "Who is he?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "His name is Yue. He and I are going to be married. Rin-chan, let's leave now."  
  
The girl nodded enthusiastically as the miko released the sleeping spell. She immediately sent to Sakura telling her it was okay for her to bring Sesshoumaru back. Rin was bouncing excitedly on the bed.  
  
"Rin's happy for you Kagome-neechan! Can Rin come to the wedding?"  
  
"That's up to Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome replied. 'But I'd love for you to come. Rin-chan, I thought you were taught proper grammar."  
  
"She was," Sesshoumaru said from the doorway. "When she is feeling intense emotions or tired she reverts to the third person again."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried. "Rin's sorry she screamed before. Kagome-neechan helped Rin so she's not scared of you anymore."  
  
"I'll leave the two of you alone." Kagome excused herself.  
  
As she walked past he briefly touched her arm. The gratitude was apparent in his eyes. She gave a deep nod before leaving them to be reunited. It made her happy to see that the taiyoukai wasn't the cold, indifferent person he behaved like. She made her way to the dojo to work off some of her anger. Naraku was evil, she knew he was, but she had never thought anyone was evil enough to do. that to a little girl. When she reached the training dojo she found that most of the dummies were in pieces. She could guess who had just been there. She crossed over to the weapons room and found herself a pair of scais to replace her others and a sword to practice with.  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn, but she's powerful! More powerful than anyone I've come up against."  
  
Sonya looked at Naraku evenly. "I told you so. She is Heaven's Priestess, of course she's so powerful."  
  
He glared at her. "She's powerful, but not too powerful for the Tama."  
  
"If I hadn't intervened you'd be dead right now."  
  
"Nonsense. I was just about to use the Shikon no Kakera on her."  
  
"Like it would work. With her powers fully awakened all she has to do is look at something in the right way and it's purified."  
  
"Not possible."  
  
The Dark Mistress sighed. "I had a feeling you'd still be stubborn enough to believe that. Therefore."  
  
She held up her hand to show a silver chain dangling form it. At the end of it hung the pure half of the Shikon no Tama. Naraku caught his breath as the light glittered off of its smooth surface. His hand rose of its own accord and she dropped it in with a shrug. He pulled out his shards and reverently held them together. The pure half of the jewel was immediately corrupted as it fused with his shards. In moments the completed Shikon no Tama rested in the palm of his hand.  
  
Naraku looked up at the Dark Mistress. "Excellent work. Now I will show you how easily I can defeat the miko. First, however, you deserve a reward."  
  
Sonya backed away as he slowly stalked towards her. She hadn't taken more than a few steps before finding herself against a wall. She trembled at the pure lust she saw in his gaze. Before she could blink he had her arms pinned and his tongue in her throat. After a while his mouth began to travel down her throat while his hands swiftly opened her robes. Her head lolled back against the wall as he caressed her with mouth, hands, and tentacles. She was completely oblivious to anything and everything around her. Then, her eyes snapped open when she felt him thrust into her up to the hilt.  
  
Shayril: See, I told you that you wouldn't like it. (Points to the three muses.) They did it. Navi and Kalika: Don't look at us. Navi: Personally, we find it revolting to say the least. Kalika: Yeah, it was Dragonwing's idea. (Sesshoumaru glares at the male fairy with poison dripping from his claws.) Sesshoumaru: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you to shreds and feed what's left to Jaken. Dragonwing: (Backs away in fear) I was just doing my job. I have three children to feed. Do you know how much it costs to raise triplets? Sesshoumaru: I personally think they'd be better off without a father as sick as you. (Chases Dragonwing as the fairy screams in terror.) Shayril: HEY!!! I need him alive. Do you think it's easy to find muses? They don't just drop in your lap, ya know!!! (Shayril chases after them, trying to stop the taiyoukai.) Kagome: Okay, folks, looks like it's time to go. Please leave a review. 


	19. Goodbyes

Shayril: Hi, everyone. I'm sorry that this chapter is later than planned but a lot's been going on in my life. Inuyasha: What life? All you do is use the computer all day. Shayril: SIT!!! (Inuyasha slams into the ground face first. Muffled curses can be heard by all.) Sakura: How did you do that? I thought only Kagome-chan could sit him. Shayril: Kaede found a way to extend the spell so that I could sit him too. (Inuyasha once again slammed into the ground, cursing. A sheepish look was on Shayril's face.) Shayril: Oops. I didn't mean to do it that time. Sakura: Hey, where is everybody else? Why are the three of us the only ones here? Shayril: Oh I sent them all off to do whatever they wanted for now. I have a headache. Sakura: So why'd you keep Inuyasha around? Inuyasha: Hey! Shayril: (Shrugs) Not really sure. The headache must be affecting my judgment. You know what, I'm gonna go lay down. (Sakura and Inuyasha watch her disappear into the bedroom.) Sakura: Poor, Shayril. She's been getting these headaches a lot. Inuyasha: Yeah. (Actually sounds sympathetic.) It's just not right. Sakura: (To readers) Well, you guys go ahead and read the chapter. (Shayril pops her head back in for a minute.) Shayril: Oh yeah, and you guys are really gonna like what happens this chapter. (Shayril disappears again.)  
  
Chapter Nineteen - Goodbyes  
  
He watched her from the doorway as her sword sliced the dummy to pieces. Servants worked to clean up the mess left by Sesshoumaru. She was definitely pissed about whatever it was she discovered while with Rin. As he watched her she suddenly stopped and her head bowed, her shoulders shuddered slightly. That was enough for him. He was at her side in four long strides. His arms wrapped around her and held her close to him as she silently wept. His heart clenched painfully, just as it always had, at the tears that were now wetting the front of his white and silver robes. It seemed like forever before she calmed. Her tear streaked face turned up to him and he gently wiped the moisture away with his thumbs.  
  
"What is it that causes you such pain, dearest?" he asked softly.  
  
"She's just a child, Yue. How can anyone do that to a child? The act of doing it by itself is evil enough, but to try warping and twisting a child's mind at the same time? It's beyond evil."  
  
"What did he do, love?"  
  
"He let his 'children' hurt her in the way every female fears," Kagome told him. "As if that wasn't enough he made them look like you and Sesshoumaru."  
  
Yue's eyes widened. "What?! Why?"  
  
"Because he wanted her to fear you. He wanted to leave his mark on her even after she was safe. Because he's a sick, twisted, evil son of a bitch and it amused him."  
  
She was trembling again, but this time it was caused by anger. "Calm down, koishii. Getting yourself worked up like this won't help."  
  
"The worst part of it is that I can't help thinking how glad I am that it wasn't Akemi. I can't help being glad he didn't really get his clutches on our daughter."  
  
"That's only natural, love. All parents do that. It doesn't make you a bad person."  
  
Kagome's gaze hardened. "I'll make that bastard son of a whore pay for what he did. I swear I'll send him into oblivion where he'll never come back."  
  
"I'll be right there with you, but first we need to eat and sleep."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "Since when do you eat?"  
  
Yue shrugged gracefully. "Akemi says that since my full powers have been unlocked I'm connecting with my former self, who was subject to the same needs as a human."  
  
"Well, I'm glad. It makes you seem more real and less like the divine being you are."  
  
He frowned. "Did it really bother you, the way I was created?"  
  
Kagome gently touched his face. "Of course not. It was just different, something I wasn't used to. Then again, that's part of what attracted me to you this time around. Nothing about you could bother me."  
  
"Then why are you so glad I'm more like a human now?"  
  
She grinned. "'Cause now we can enjoy our wedding cake together."  
  
* * *  
  
Sesshoumaru stayed with Rin until she fell asleep. As her soft breathing filled the room he carefully brushed a lock of hair away from her face. It had taken a while, but he had finally accepted the fact that she held a place in a heart he believed long dead. She was more to him than just some experiment with the Tensaiga's healing abilities. He was fairly certain that his affection for her was paternal, but having never been a father he couldn't be certain. He was sure that it was different from what he was already beginning to feel for a certain green-eyed sorceress.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Speak of the devil. "What is it?"  
  
"Some little toad thing is demanding to see you. And I swear if he swings that staff of his at me or Kero-chan again I'm going to stomp him into the ground," Sakura said. "I'm merely warning you because he claims to be one of your retainers and I don't want you upset if you find a squashed toad lying around."  
  
"Arigato, Sakura-san. I will warn him."  
  
He watched as she disappeared down the hallway. She was a creature of grace, made so by the fact that she wasn't even aware of it. He shook his head slightly as she passed out sight. He turned on his heel and headed the way she had come from. It was easy to find his servant. He simply followed the sound of his and the sun guardian's raised voices.  
  
"Jaken!"  
  
The little toad jumped almost three feet before turning to bow deeply before him. It was clear that he recognized the displeasure in his lord's voice.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, I found you!"  
  
"What are you doing here, Jaken? I told you to remain in the Western Lands."  
  
The toad cringed. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama, but the hanyou's minions have been attacking some of the villages along the border."  
  
The taiyoukai's gaze hardened. "Jaken, clean yourself of the filth you've accumulated and meet me in the courtyard in an hour."  
  
His servant scrambled to do his bidding. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. One hour. I'll be there."  
  
"And, Jaken. You are to treat Clow's guests with more respect. Especially the sorceress and her guardian."  
  
"But, Sesshou."  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at the toad. "You will treat them as you would me. You are to treat Kagome-sama and her mate better than you treat me." Jaken's jaw dropped. "If you do not I will turn you into pulp."  
  
The little youkai stammered a response before scurrying away. The inu youkai had a thoughtful look on his face. After a few moments he lifted his nose to sniff out a certain scent. He followed it through the corridors of the castle until he reached the conservatory. He paused at the door, wondering if it was fair of him to ask. It wasn't as if they had any real type of relationship that he could call on, not that he wouldn't have liked to at least try for one. Resolutely, he pushed that aside and strode into the room, only to pause once more at the sight of her standing limned in the starlight shining through the skylight. His breath caught in his throat. She looked like a creature of the heavens  
  
Slowly she turned as she looked at the carvings of moon phases and star alignments on the ceiling. Sakura gasped in surprise when she saw Sesshoumaru standing a few feet away staring at her intently.  
  
"S. Sesshoumaru-sama? What c. can I do for you?" she stammered, uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her.  
  
"I need to return to the Western Lands for a time," he said. "I do not know how long I will be and I cannot take Rin with me. I would like you to look after her while I am gone."  
  
"I'm sure Kagome-chan."  
  
"I do not wish to trouble her," the taiyoukai interrupted. "She has enough to be concerned with as she prepares for her upcoming battle."  
  
"We'll all be fighting."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "True, on the other hand, we will be fighting lesser youkai while she must battle Naraku and the Dark Mistress by herself. Besides, her duties are greater as Heaven's Priestess." He frowned slightly. "If you don't want to look after Rin I can ask someone else."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "It's not that I don't want to. I just don't want to disappoint you."  
  
To her surprise, his lips turned up in a small smile. Actually, it could barely be called a smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. She very much doubted that he did it very often. She felt honored that he would do so because of her.  
  
"I do not believe that you would disappoint me, " Sesshoumaru told her. "If I did I would not be asking you. I will see you when I return."  
  
He started to turn away, then on impulse he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She looked at him wide-eyed. Again he gave her a small smile.  
  
"Goodbye, Sakura-chan."  
  
He didn't wait for her to respond as he left her standing in the middle of the conservatory. Her fingers lightly touched the spot on her cheek that he had just kissed. She could still feel his lips pressed against her skin. Her heart fluttered like a butterfly in her chest. It fluttered the way it used to when she had a crush on Yukito, and later when she and Syaoran used to go out.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha sat on the wall surrounding the courtyard. Down below Kagome and Yue were playing with Shippou. Sango and Miroku stood to the side watching in amusement as Akemi joined the group. The hanyou's heart twisted painfully in his chest as he watched the four playing tag. It was the perfect family picture; mother, father, daughter, and son. Ever since Yue had become one person a couple days ago he had changed more into the man Kagome needed and deserved. He was the perfect match for her, Inuyasha knew that and he knew that he couldn't make her as happy as the guardian obviously did. So why couldn't he let her go like he promised he would? Why couldn't he move on? There were other women in the world. It couldn't be that hard to find one who could accept him just like she had. Surely there was a woman just as smart, beautiful, generous, and kind. Wasn't there?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the familiar smell of dirt and bones. He should have known she would show up eventually. Glancing at those in the courtyard, he dashed off into the trees following the scent of death. He didn't have to go very far before he found her standing in a clearing. Her soul stealers floated in the air around her.  
  
"So, it seems you don't mean as much to her as she does to you. It appears that she has made the choice for you. Come to me, Inuyasha."  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome stopped mid-stride as she was chasing after the little kitsune. Her head turned slightly in the direction that the presence was coming from. Brown eyes narrowed in recognition before snapping to the wall where Inuyasha had been sitting. She wasn't surprised to find that he wasn't there.  
  
"You guys wait here. I have to go take care of something."  
  
She offered no other explanation as her wings burst from her back and she flew off. In a matter of minutes landed in a clearing to see Inuyasha walk into Kikyo's arms. He held her close to him, his face empty of all expression. Kagome's heart fell as she realized he was falling into the undead miko's spell once again. Then, she saw Inuyasha flick a glance her way and she began to understand.  
  
"Kikyo, let him go," she shouted as they began to descend into Hell.  
  
"Never! He is mine. He comes willingly."  
  
"He doesn't belong in Hell, damnit! Just give it up already."  
  
"What do you care, girl? You have your guardian, forget Inuyasha."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
Kikyo's eyes narrowed. "I tire of you, girl."  
  
She raised her hand towards Kagome, energy gathering at her fingertips. Just as she was about to release it a clawed hand wrapped painfully around her wrist. Disbelieving eyes turned to look at the face of a scowling hanyou.  
  
"Don't even think of hurting Kagome," he said dangerously.  
  
Kikyo looked at him with her sad eyes. "Does that girl mean more to you than me? Even now that she belongs to another?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" He snarled. "Goodbye, Kikyo."  
  
Her eyes widened a small fraction as his other claw buried itself in her heart. As she collapsed into a pile of ashes and bones a white light shot out of her to Kagome. She felt as if a hole was filled and sighed at the feeling of being complete again. She watched as he gathered Kikyo's remains in a piece of cloth from the edge of his gi before coming over to her.  
  
"Kaede-baba will be glad to see her sister at rest again."  
  
She hit his arm. "You really had me scared for a minute there."  
  
Inuyasha had a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry. The only reason I came to see her was to get your soul back."  
  
Kagome smiled warmly. "Arigato, Inuyasha. I feel whole again. Now lets get back to the others before they start to worry."  
  
Kagome: YES!!!!! (Sings) Ding dong the bitch is dead. The mean old bitch. The nasty bitch. (Inuyasha clamps a hand over her mouth.) Inuyasha: Shhhh. You're gonna wake up Shayril. Kagome: Sorry. I didn't know. Why's she asleep? Inuyasha: She has a headache. (A door bangs open and Miroku, Kero, and Kalika enter, laughing and talking loudly.) Inuyasha: (Hisses) Quiet, you guys! Kero: (Demands) Why should we? Inuyasha: Because Shayril has a headache and I don't want you to wake her up. That's why! (They all instantly quiet down.) Miroku: Why, Inuyasha, I didn't know you cared so much for Lady Shayril. Kalika: Yeah. It's weird. Kagome: Awwwww. I think it's so sweet. Inuyasha: (Grumbling) Yeah, well, it's no big deal. She's goin' through a lot right now. (Glares at readers) Well, what're you still doing here? The chapter's over go away and let Shayril rest. And don't forget to review. 


	20. Words That Are Hard to Say

Shayril: Hi, everyone!!! HAPPY HOLDIDAYS!!!!!!!! Kalika: PARTY!!!!!!!! Kagome: YAY!!!!! Shayril: Where's the goodies??? (Dragonwing, Inuyasha, Navi, and Sakura burst in carrying grocery bags.) Sakura: We have food! Kalika: YAY!!!!!! Inuyasha: (Looking around.) Where is everyone? Don't tell me I lugged all this stuff around for nothin'. Shayril: Don't worry they're coming. Let's get everything set up. Kalika: (Dances around putting up decorations and singing.) Rockin' around the Christmas tree, what a happy holiday. Everyone's dancing merrily in the new old fashioned way. Kagome: Don't forget the mistletoe! Sakura: Of course not. Navi: (Entering the room) You guys do realize that Christmas and New Year's is over don't you? Kalika: Nuh uh! Not here in Shayril's world. It can be Christmas and New Year's all year long if she wants. Shayril: (To readers.) Okay folks, you start reading while we decorate.  
  
Chapter Twenty - Words That Are Hard to Say  
  
That night dinner was quiet. If someone were to walk in they would probably think everyone was mute. Not a single sound was uttered. It was beginning to wear on Inuyasha's nerves. Finally, he let his chopsticks clatter to the table.  
  
"Alright. Somebody speak. The quiet is driving me crazy."  
  
'Well, what do you suggest we talk about, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I don't give a shit as long as someone says something. It's not natural for people not to talk or make some sort of noise. Especially not us."  
  
Things immediately went back to normal when Sango stood up to hit Miroku over the head with her hiraikotsu. Kagome looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You know, he wouldn't be able to grope you if you didn't sit next to him all the time," she pointed out.  
  
Kero looked at the taijiya thoughtfully. "You know, I've been wondering about that. Why is it that you are constantly near him when you know he's gonna grope you?"  
  
"Surely it's obvious, Kero-chan," Akemi joined in.  
  
"What's obvious?"  
  
Her eyes twinkled. "Despite her violent reaction, Sango-chan enjoys it."  
  
"Nani?!" Sango's eyes bugged.  
  
Miroku got a dreamy look on his face. "Could it be true?"  
  
"No!"  
  
To Kagome's delight, Yue decided to join in the fun. "The real question should be, why is Sango-chan the only woman Miroku-chan hasn't asked to bear his child."  
  
"With the exception of Kikyo, that is," Kagome reminded him. "But she doesn't count because she wasn't even alive."  
  
"Plus she was a bitch."  
  
Kagome blinked at Inuyasha's comment. She hadn't thought his feelings for her reincarnation would be completely flipped around. She had expected him to still feel affection for the person she had been when she was alive. Obviously her actions after she came back made him a do a complete turnaround. Then again, Kagome always had thought Kikyo wasn't as great as everyone made her out to be. After all, everything between her and Inuyasha had been borne of her own selfish desires. Her desire to be free of her duties as the guard of the Shikon no Tama was why she prompted the hanyou to become human. It was to ease her pain that Inuyasha kept letting her almost drag him to Hell.  
  
"So answer the question, Miroku-sama," Sakura broke in. "Why have you never asked Sango-chan to bear your child?"  
  
It was obvious that the houshi wasn't thinking when he replied. "I don't want her to."  
  
"And why not?" Sango asked serenely.  
  
"Because you're you."  
  
"What," Sango asked. "Is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Kagome saw that her friend's face was beginning to get red. She really hoped the houshi said the right thing otherwise he would be in pain. Not to mention, Sango would be heartbroken. Those two were being more pig headed about their feelings than Inuyasha had been. If they didn't say something soon then they would wind up being hurt just like Inuyasha had.  
  
"Nothing, Sango dear. You just aren't the right person to ask something like that."  
  
Kagome winced. That was not the right answer. Sango's eyes were blazing and her fists clenched at her sides as she stood, towering over the now confused houshi.  
  
"You mean I'm not the right type of person. The only reason you haven't asked me, not that I want you to, is because you don't think I'm good enough to be the mother of your children."  
  
"That's not."  
  
"Save it! I don't want to hear your voice."  
  
Kagome could see the hurt underlying the anger in her best friend's eyes as she left the dining hall. The door slammed behind her. She turned a glare on the confused houshi.  
  
"Baka! The both of you are morons. It's obvious how you feel about each other; so just tell each other already before it's too late. You'll save yourselves a world of hurt and gain a lifetime of happiness."  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome wasn't surprised to hear a knock on her door thatnight. She and Yue exchanged a look before she went to let Sango in. She was surprised to find her friend in such a disheveled state. She was certain the other girl had been crying. The miko led her over to the settee.  
  
"Are you really that upset over what that jerk said?"  
  
"You know how I feel about him, Kagome-chan. You knew before I did. I thought he had feelings for me too. I had no idea he thought so little of me."  
  
"Sango-chan, you do realize you're being unfair, don't you?"  
  
Sango looked at her incredulously. "How can you say that? You heard what he said!"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yes, I did. And not a single word he said implied what you're saying. Those were words you put in his mouth. Granted, he didn't use the right words himself, but you know that men aren't very good with words, especially when it comes to how they feel."  
  
"I resent that," Yue said from his seat by the fire.  
  
"You were the worst one of all," Kagom informed him. "At least, you were the first time you told me in the Sky Kingdom. It took you a dozen botched tries before you finally managed to say how you felt."  
  
"You're exaggerating. It wasn't anywhere near a dozen."  
  
She looked at Sango. "It was a dozen. Anyway, my point is that you need to be patient. It'll take some time."  
  
"Arigato, Kagome-chan. I feel better now. I'll leave you guys alone now. Good night."  
  
"'Night, Sango-chan."  
  
When the door closed behind her friend, Kagome disappeared into the bathroom and returned a few minutes later dressed for bed. She cuddled next to Yue and sighed contentedly.  
  
"It didn't really take me that long, did it?"  
  
Kagome giggled. "Yes, love, it did. If I didn't love you so much I would've given up on you."  
  
"Would you really?"  
  
"Yes. Not that it matters since I loved, love, and will always love you too much for words to say. Besides, you finally did say something and we got married. If it's any consolation, you did much better this time."  
  
He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her good night and held her close as they settled down to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Baka! Baka! Baka!" He growled at himself. "I can't believe I said that. It was not what I wanted to say."  
  
What he wanted to say to her was much different. It was more along the lines of 'I love you, Sango. Truth be told, you're the only one I truly want to be the mother of my children.' That's what he wanted to say, but he didn't have the right to. At least not yet. It all depended on whether or not Kagome defeated Naraku. There was no way he would bear his heart to Sango only to leave her heartbroken when his kazaana consumed him.  
  
"Oi, bouzu! I know what you're thinking."  
  
Miroku sighed. "Leave me be, Inuyasha. I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Too bad. You're gonna listen to what I have to say."  
  
"Very well. What do you have to say?"  
  
"I wouldn't worry about dying on Sango if I were you. If you don't say anything because you don't want her to suffer when you die then you'll miss out on one of the best things to happen to you," Inuyasha told him. "Trust me, I know."  
  
The houshi frowned. "What are you talking about?"  
  
The hanyou sighed in exasperation. "I didn't miss out on Kagome just because I wouldn't let go of Kikyo. That was actually just a small part of many excuses I used. Another of which was the fear of breaking her heart by getting killed by some youkai or other. In case you didn't notice, I'm not really popular with the pure bloods on either side. Then, there's the whole Naraku thing. So I let Kagome get away just like you're about to do with Sango. Think about it. 'Night, bouzu."  
  
Miroku had a thoughtful look on his face as his friend disappeared probably off to sit in a tree somewhere. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Why shouldn't he be with the one he loved? Wasn't it better to spend the last years of his life happy? Besides he couldn't imagine a better mother for his children. That settled it then. The next chance he got he would tell Sango how he felt. He spun around on his heel, feeling much better now that he'd made a decision, and froze at the sight of the woman he loved.  
  
"Sango! W. what are you doing out here?" Inwardly he groaned. Brilliant, Miroku, he thought sarcastically.  
  
As expected, the taijiya took it the wrong way. "What? Am I not even good enough to be in your presence now?"  
  
"No. I mean yes. O. of course."  
  
"I'll leave you alone then, houshi-sama," she cut him off bitterly.  
  
She was gone as quickly as she came. Miroku groaned out loud and slapped his forehead, wincing in pain when he realized he had used the hand with the rosary to do the hitting. That did not go the way he wanted it to.  
  
* * *  
  
"Okaa-san!"  
  
Kagome dropped her arms to her side. "Shippou, I told you not to interrupt my training."  
  
"But, okaa-san, Inuyasha's picking on me!" the kitsune whined.  
  
She sighed. "So tell your father. Shippou, if I don't train I'll never be able to defeat Naraku and Sonya."  
  
"Gomen nasai, okaa-san. I won't bother you again."  
  
"Thank you. I'll see you at dinner."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Kagome watched the little fox child run off with a bemused look in her eyes. When the dojo door shut behind him she immediately took up her stance again. Her energy swirled around her as she practiced her control over it. Not that she would admit it to anyone, but had Naraku not been so afraid during their battle he could have easily defeated her. It wasn't because he was stronger than her or anything like that. It was merely because she didn't know much about her powers. Her memories were slow in coming, being of little help when it came to the battle to come. Hence, the reason for her training. Next time she would be prepared to fight the evil hanyou.  
  
* * *  
  
"Tousan, I thought okaa-san was strong enough to beat Naraku already. Why does she need to train?"  
  
"She is strong enough, Shippou. The thing is, she hasn't used her powers like she will have to against Naraku."  
  
"When will she be finished? I want her to spend time with me like she used to."  
  
Yue sighed. "That probably won't be for a while. She'll be training every day."  
  
"Awww. But I have no one to play with!" Shippou whined.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sakura-chan, when can I get out of bed? I don't like staying here all day."  
  
Sakure smiled at the little girl. "Kagome-chan says one more day before you can go outside, but you can't spend too much time out of bed for a few days."  
  
"But I'm bored. I want to play!" the girrl whined.  
  
"Soon, Rin-chan. It's almost time for bed, anyway."  
  
Rin pouted. "But I'm not sleepy." The moment she spoke a yawn escaped her.  
  
Sakura giggled. "I think you are."  
  
"Only a little bit. Will you tell me a story, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"You have to get under the covers first."  
  
The girl quickly scrambled to the head of the bed and squirmed to get under the covers. She settled herself in the comfortable bed and gave the older girl an expectant look.  
  
"Sakura-chan, when is Seshoumaru-sama coming back?"  
  
"I don't know, Rin-chan. He has a lot of important things to take care of so that he can spend a lot of time with you." Sakura answered. "Now hush so I can tell the story."  
  
* * *  
  
Miroku searched the entire castle for her. He wanted to tell her and set her straight. He really didn't want her to be angry with him anymore. He wanted her to be in his arms holding him as tightly as he held her. He wanted her to spend the rest of her life with him. But most of all, he wanted to find her so that he could tell her all of that! The houshi was so lost in thought that he didn't notice someone was in front of him until he bumped into the person.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled without looking up.  
  
"You should watch where you're going, houshi-sama."  
  
Miroku's eyes snapped up. "S. Sango! Where have you been? I've been looking for you."  
  
She looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"  
  
"I. I wanted to apologize for my words yesterday. My mouth would not listen to what my brain wanted to say. I honestly don't think you're not good enough for me. The truth is, I think you're better than me and." he trailed off.  
  
"And?" she prompted.  
  
"And I. I." He panicked. "I gotta go. I'll see you later."  
  
Sango had a confused look on her face as the houshi high-tailed it out of sight. A moment later someone started laughing. She turned around to find Kagome coming towards her.  
  
"That's a man for you," the miko chuckled. "Yue did that a couple of times."  
  
"What are you talking about, Kagome-chan?"  
  
Her friend's eyes glinted mischievously as she walked past her. As she headed towards the dining hall she sang, "Love is in the air, every time I look around."  
  
* * *  
  
Akemi stood on her balcony looking at the stars. She was beginning to miss home. She usually wasn't away from it for so long. Not that she minded too much. The fact that her parents were here helped. They were starting to be her parents too, acting like they used to when she was growing up. It was kind of strange though. their souls, who they were, were thousands of years old, but their bodies and even part of their minds were much younger. Sometimes she found it hard to accept ones so young as her parents. They seemed more like a brother and sister to her now.  
  
Akemi sighed and looked down on the courtyard to see Sango and Miroku talking. To her amusement, she noticed her mother standing in the shadow of the large oak tree at the far end of the courtyard. The Guardian sighed wistfully and felt a pang of envy. That was another thing that had been absent from her life. She wished she had someone to share her life with. Her parents had each other, Sango and Miroku looked as if they were about to get each other, and even Sakura and Sesshoumaru seemed to be falling for each other. Akemi was beginning to feel lonely and she didn't like it. With another sigh, she turned and went back inside.  
  
* * *  
  
"Houshi-sama, would you stop following me. What part of 'I want to be alone' do you not understand?"  
  
"I understand perfectly, Sango. And I'll leave as soon as I say what I want to say."  
  
Sango crossed her arms over her chest and gave him an expectant look. "Well, make it quick. And you'd better not run away like a coward again."  
  
"I won't." Miroku took a deep breath. "Sango, I l. I wanted to tell you that I. I."  
  
Sango began tapping her foot impatiently as he stammered, Miroku was kicking himself mentally for getting so nervous, and the unseen Inuyasha snorted while Kagome giggled quietly at the monk. Finally, the houshi decided that actions spoke louder than words and leaned forward to plant his lips on the shocked taijiya's. After a moment he pulled back.  
  
"Marry me, Sango."  
  
Inuyasha almost fell out of the tree while Kagome had to steady herself against the trunk. Neither of them had expected their friends to go that far. Sure, it made sense, but the guy hadn't even told her that he loved her. Meanwhile, Sango was staring at Miroku wide-eyed.  
  
"W. What did you say?"  
  
"I said marry me. I want you to be my wife, Sango. You're the only one I've really ever wanted."  
  
"What about last night? You said I wasn't the right one to bear your child."  
  
Miroku sighed. "I didn't mean for it to sound that way. You see, when I have asked women to bear my child, that's all I'm asking. They are merely a possible way for my bloodline to continue the fight against Naraku should we fail. You're not the person for that." He raised his hand placatingly at the look on her face. "You are the one to settle down and raise a family with not leave to raise my child or children on your own. You are the woman to spend the rest of my life with. I've always known that. I just didn't want to marry you and then leave you heartbroken if the kazaana destroys me. You've already lost so much because of Naraku."  
  
"So why are you asking me?" Sango questioned. "Why risk it now?"  
  
"Two reasons," Miroku replied. "First and foremost, is that I love you and I've realized that if I don't do this just because I might not survive this ordeal then I'll lose out on the greatest thing to ever happen to me."  
  
"And the second reason."  
  
"I have absolute faith that Kagome-sama will defeat Naraku. She is too strong not to. Besides, I refuse to believe otherwise now that I've told you how I feel. So what do you say? Will you be my wife? I love you and I'll be completely miserable for whatever time I have left in this life if I don't have you with me."  
  
Sango was silent for a few moments, her heart was beating so hard she was sure it would bust out of her chest. Only in her most cherished dreams did she imagine this happening. Finally, after three years she could be with the man she loved. She knew joy then. Real, pure, true joy. She looked into his violet eyes and clearly saw his love shining in them. A dazzling smile spread across her face.  
  
"Yes. Of course I'll marry you," Sango said softly. "I love you, Miroku."  
  
A wide, goofy grin spread across his face as he swept her into a tight embrace. His lips lowered to hers in a tender, sweet kiss that held all the pent up emotion he felt for her. Unfortunately, their kiss was interrupted by the sound of shouts and whistles. Reluctantly, he pulled back and they turned to see Inuyasha and Kagome rushing up to them, laughing.  
  
"Congratulations!" the miko cried. "It too you long enough."  
  
"Yeah, bouzu. It's about time!"  
  
"I hope you know that you're performing the ceremony, Kagome-chan," Sango said.  
  
Her best friend grinned. "Of course. To set the record straight, you're getting married first. I've been waiting three years to see it happen."  
  
"Fine by us."  
  
"We have no problem being the first ones in our group to get married."  
  
Just then a yawn broke past Miroku's lips. Sango arched an eyebrow at him while Inuyasha snorted and Kagome giggled. He blushed lightly, a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Perhaps we can talk more in the morning."  
  
"Good idea," Kagome agreed. "My guardian is waiting for me. 'Night, everyone."  
  
She flew off to her balcony, aware of the pained look in Inuyasha's eyes. She sighed, hoping for his sake that he would find someone to love, but more importantly someone who would love him.  
  
(Door bursts open and the entire casts of Inuyasha and Cardcaptor Sakura, including original characters, enter ready to party. Music starts playing and people start dancing and eating.) Shayril: Okay folks there's the chapter. Hope you liked it. If you didn't, be constructive in your criticism. Dragonwing: Yeah! We worked hard on it. Kalika: Yeah! Many long hours were spent writing it. Shayril: What are you guys talking about? You guys stopped working after an hour. I'm the one who did the hours of writing. Miroku: It took you long enough to put Sango and I together. I was beginning to think you never would. Shayril: Hey, be glad I put you together at all. If I wanted to I could just focus on Kagome and Yue's relationship and say to hell with everyone else. Kagome: As great as that sounds, you know you would never do that. You're too much of a romantic not to give everyone someone to love. Shippo: Yeah. You even gave Naraku a girlfriend, for Kami's sake. Inuyasha: Speaking of girlfriends. Shayril: I told you, Inuyasha, you don't get your girlfriend until the sequel. Inuyasha: I know, but can't you at least tell me who she is so I'm ready for her? Shayril: (Shakes head.) Uh, uh. You'll just have to wait like everyone else. Inuyasha: Could you at least give me a hint? Navi: Now where would the fun in that be? Be patient. Sakura: Inuyasha, patient? That's about as impossible as Kero-chan not liking food. Shayril: (Thoughtfully) You're probably right. Well, he's just gonna have to wait. I don't care if he's patient or not. Now, we're gonna party, you guys remember to review. Everyone at the party: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!! 


	21. Developing Feelings

Shayril: Hiya, everyone! I'm back! Aliri: Is that a good thing? (Inuyasha and Navi snicker.) Shayril: Yes! Geez, don't tell me you're going to be like them. Aliri: Why shouldn't I be like them? Shayril: Hey, you volunteered for this. I could always pick one of the others. Aliri: Fine. I'll be good. Navi: (Gaping) You mean you actually want to stay? Inuyasha: Are you insane? Get out while you can! Run! Navi: Be free! (Aliri just stares at them in amusement.) Inuyasha: Feh! Fine! We warned you. Shayril: (To readers) Everyone, this is Aliri. She's Kalika's cousin. She'll be filling in for her while she's hiding from her family in Ireland. However long that will be. Aliri: (Waves) 'Ello. Don't expect me to be as cheerful as my cousin. First of all, it's impossible. For that to happen I'd have to drink twenty-four cups of coffee every day for three hundred years. (Makes a disgusted face.) Loaded down with lots of sugar with chocolate crème in it. Inuyasha: What's coffee? Navi: You've been stuck here how long and you don't know what coffee is? Shayril: (Grins) Okay, you readers go on to the chapter while I introduce Inuyasha to the joy that is coffee.  
  
Chapter Twenty-One - Developing Feelings  
  
"Shippou-chan, come on!" the little girl cried.  
Sakura watched with a smile as Rin played with the young kitsune. The energy she had in her was amazing. No one would know just by looking at her that she had recently been severely hurt. No one could guess at what she'd been through. No one that hadn't run to her screaming side in the middle of the night. No one who hadn't comforted a poor child's tortured sobs as she remembered what no female should have to remember. Sakura dearly hoped that Sesshoumaru could handle it. She knew that it would never completely stop. The nightmares and fear could come back at any time in the girl's life. She would be forever scarred because of what happened to her.  
  
As Sakura watched the children playing her thoughts wandered to the taiyoukai. As was the norm nowadays, tiny butterflies fluttered in her stomach and her heart beat quickened. It was just her luck that she would start falling for a demon from the past. And what's worse, he probably had no feelings for her whatsoever. In fact, were it not for his affection for Rin the sorceress wouldn't have believed he had feelings at all.  
  
'That's not fair. Anyone with a soul has feelings,' a voice in the back of her mind said.  
  
Who says he has a soul?  
  
'Only someone with a soul would take in an orphaned child and raise her as his own. Besides, what about that kiss?'  
  
What about it? It was just a peck on the cheek. It doesn't mean a thing.  
  
'Says you. I doubt he would have done it if he didn't have affection for you.'  
  
It was probably just a way of saying thank you.  
  
'Uh huh. And I'm the ghost of Christmas past.'  
  
Oh shut up! Who asked you anyway?  
  
'Nobody ever asks me. I'm here to give my opinion whether you want it or not.'  
  
Well go away!  
  
* * *  
  
He leaned against the battlement wall staring up at the stars. A sigh escaped his lips. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with Rin. He hated that someone else was there to comfort her when she needed someone. He was her father. He was the one who should be helping her through this. Instead he was here fighting this idiotic army. The only reason it didn't completely bother him was because this was part of Naraku's army, and anything that weakened his forces was a good thing. He still didn't like being here when Rin needed him. The only consolation he had was that Sakura was taking care of her. As usual, the thought of her made his heart lighten. He felt like he could do anything with her around. He couldn't believe how strongly he felt having barely known her.  
  
* * *  
  
She was woken from her sleep by the all too familiar sound of a little girl screaming. She bolted across the hall to Rin's room and gathered the girl close. She cooed softly while rocking gently and stroking the girl's hair.  
  
"Shhh. It's okay, flower child. You're safe now. We'll protect you."  
  
As she had for more than two weeks, the child sobbed into her shoulder. Sakura's heart ached for her. No one should suffer pain such as this. Except for Naraku, she told herself. Gradually the sobs died down and an occasional shuddering breath was the only indication that she had been crying. Sakura wished she could take the pain away for good.  
  
"Sakura-chan, when is Sesshoumaru-sama coming back?"  
  
"I don't know, Rin-chan," the older girl told her honestly. "I'm sure he'll be back soon, though."  
  
"Rin misses him. Rin wants him to come back."  
  
"He will, Rin-chan. He always comes for you."  
  
Rin looked at her with innocent eyes. "He would come back for Sakura- chan, too."  
  
Sakura smiled gently. "I don't think so, Rin-chan."  
  
"Why? Don't you want Sesshoumaru-sama to come back for you?"  
  
* * *  
  
He stopped just outside the door when he heard them talking. He knew he shouldn't, but he listened for a moment. He was just about to enter the room when he heard Rin's comment.  
  
"He would come back for Sakura-chan, too."  
  
"I don't think so, Rin-chan," the sorceress said.  
  
A thoughtful look crossed his face. Would he come back for her? A mere human woman? It was one thing to take in a human child, but to grow attached to one of their females?  
  
'Don't be like that now. You know you feel for her.'  
  
It's one thing to feel for her. It's another to act on it.  
  
'And why shouldn't you? Despite what people say it is not all that uncommon for youkai and humans to be together.'  
  
I'll think about it.  
  
He pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind and once again was about to enter the room when his daughter's question floated out to him.  
  
"Don't you want Sesshoumaru-sama to come back for you?"  
  
He froze, wanting to hear the older girl's response. There was a long silence that was beginning to make him nervous. Was he being foolish for considering a relationship with her? A woman who probably isn't attracted to him. He was so lost in thought that he almost missed her reply.  
  
"Hai, Rin-chan," the girl said softly. "I want him to come back for me. Now, I think a certain little girl should go back to sleep."  
  
"Sing to me."  
  
He listened as her sweet voice lulled Rin to sleep. The lullaby was not one he knew, but that didn't surprise him considering where she came from. As he listened, he couldn't help thinking that she would make a wonderful mother to his pups. A small smile tugged at his lips as he imagined what it could be like.  
  
* * *  
  
Rin was asleep halfway through the song, but Sakura kept singing anyway. She loved the lullaby she sang. She vaguely recalled her mother singing it to her. She was fairly certain her brother used to do it after her death. After the song ended she carefully tucked the blankets around the sleeping child. Pressing a light kiss to her forehead, she quietly slipped out the door and almost collided with the Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
"G. Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama. I didn't see you. When did you get back?"  
  
"I only just arrived. Why was Rin awake at this time of night?"  
  
Sakura sighed. "Nightmares. She woke up crying."  
  
He frowned slightly. "Has she had any peace?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I'm afraid not. She has them every night. Sometimes they wake her up more than once."  
  
"Well, if she wakes up again tonight then I can take care of her. You won't have to worry about her now that I've returned."  
  
"Oh, I don't mind. Rin is a wonderful little girl."  
  
A small smile tugged at his lips. "It seems it wasn't as difficult to care for her as you thought."  
  
"No, it wasn't. I enjoyed it. Did you take care of all you needed to."  
  
He gave a slight nod. "Naraku will pay for the lives he took, even if I brought them all back."  
  
"Kagome-chan says the final battle will be soon. She has been training every day so that she'll be ready."  
  
"I have every faith that we will succeed." He watched as she tried to smother a yawn. "But not if we're exhausted from lack of sleep. Perhaps you should go back to sleep."  
  
"I think you're right." On impulse, she stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "Good night, Sesshoumaru-sama. Sleep well."  
  
She disappeared into her room before he could react. The taiyoukai stared at her closed bedroom door. He allowed his hand to stray to the spot her lips had come in contact with. They had been woamr and soft. He couldn't help wondering what it would be like to kiss those lips.  
  
Aliri: Wow. That was incredibly fluffy. Navi: Wasn't it though? Shayril's prone to writing such things. (Said author enters with a very hyper Inuyasha buzzing around her, talking a mile about minute about god only knows what.) Navi: What in the world is wrong with him? Shayril: (Starting to get dizzy from following the buzzed hanyou with her eyes.) I let him test every flavor of coffee I could find. Aliri: (Gaping) WHAT! That's insane. Shayril: Well so am I. Why do you think I did it? It just seemed so wrong to let him continue going on without ever having coffee. Aliri: But must've had at least twenty cups since the beginning of this chapter. Shayril: More. He liked Irish Crème, French Vanilla, and Hazelnut so much that he had about four cups of each. Navi and Aliri: WHAT!!!!!! Navi: That's it I'm out of here. Not even Kalika drinks that much coffee in a day. Aliri: Yeah. There's no way we can handle a hanyou that's had tha Shayril: Uh uh!!! You're the one who brought up the subject of coffee, Aliri. If you hadn't he wouldn't have wanted any. YOU STAY!!!! (To readers) Bye. Don't forget to review 


	22. The Truth About Sonya

Shayril: Hey, everybody! I'm back. I'll be updating 'Of Youkai and Gypsies' in the next week or so. So I beg your patience. Aliri: Yeah, 'cause you're the epitome of patience. Navi: Honestly. You're the least patient of all of us. Inuyasha: Actually, I think Kalika is the least patient. Aliri: (Thoughtfully) It is possible. She is definitely not a very patient person. Shayril: Okay. Whatever, we're probably making everyone impatient by talking about impatience. This is one of the most pointless conversations I've ever heard. I'm just gonna let them go on to the chapter.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two - The Truth About Sonya  
  
"Koi, you've been training nonstop for over two weeks. You need to take a break."  
  
"I can't," Kagome said. "The final battle will be soon, I need to be prepared."  
  
"Koi, you're more than ready to destroy Naraku," Yue reasoned.  
  
She shook her head. "It's not Naraku I have to worry about. I could destroy him easily. It's Sonya I have to be ready for. I can't take the chance that she's discovered who she really is."  
  
"And who is she?"  
  
"I can't tell you that right now. I'm not ready."  
  
"All right," he conceded. "But you will tell us eventually, won't you? We have a right to know who we're up against."  
  
She offered a weak smiled. "Of course I will, dearest. Now I really need to train. I'll see you at lunch."  
  
They kissed quickly before he reluctantly left her to herself. Kagome quickly manifested her flaming sword and went to town on an animated training dummy. It had all the skill of the Mistress of the Dark Cards as well as her mentality. In all the training she had done she still could not defeat it. She came close, but not close enough. Until she defeated the dummy she could not and would not go up against Sonya. As she fought her mind wandered to the past, distant and more recent.  
  
"Come on, Kagome. They're here!"  
  
"Coming. I can't wait to see what he looks like."  
  
" 'He' who?"  
  
"Kado, silly. I've never met him before."  
  
"Oooo. You have no idea what you've missed."  
  
Kagome twirled away from the dummy's attack.  
  
"I think I'm in love with him," she blurted.  
  
"Who, Kado?" Her eyes were curious.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No. Not Kado. Yue-kun."  
  
"Yue!" The other girl shrieked. "But he's so boring!"  
  
"No he isn't. You just don't know him. You never spend any time around him. And anyway, I thought you wanted Kado."  
  
She jumped back to avoid a slash at her stomach before pressing forward to take advantage of an opening presented.  
  
"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?"  
  
"Didn't you know, Kagome? Everyone always liked you better than me. No matter what I did it wasn't good enough. You're everyone's shining star."  
  
"That's because you're always cruel. You think I don't know what you do to people when you think my parents or I aren't around? Trust me, I do. we all do."  
  
"In case you've forgotten, he's my father, too."  
  
"He may have sired you, but he's not your father. You won't let him be, not unless it benefits you."  
  
She flipped through the air and landed behind the dummy, kicking it in the back after she landed.  
  
"Kagome, help me!"  
  
She stepped in front of her brother. "Leave Souta alone, Sonya! Why do you always pick on him? What did he ever do to you?"  
  
"He was born!" Sonya sneered.  
  
"You don't have to stay around you know. You could go back to your mother. If you don't start being nice to Souta I'm gonna tell Daddy."  
  
"That's right. Rung and tell 'Daddy' like you always do."  
  
"I wouldn't have to if you stopped being mean."  
  
Kagome rolled to the side and came up slashing to the dummy from its naval to just below where the collar bone would be were it a person. The dummy stumbled back with a large burned crevice in its front. That was when it started to use its magic. They didn't really do any damage. They were really just solid illusions. She began meeting spells with spells. Each one was stronger than the last.  
  
"Sonya, take care of Kagome," he said laboriously. "She's a special little girl. I can see it."  
  
"Your precious Kagome can take care of herself. I will have nothing to do with her, old man. I'm going back to my mother. I never should have come."  
  
Kagome approached the room her dying father lay in. She heard Sonya's words and stepped into the room just in time to see the other girl pull the plug on the life support system.  
  
"No!" Kagome shouted, rushing forward trying to stop the girl from getting away.  
  
Sonya pushed her to the ground and raced out the door. Kagome scrambled to her feet calling for someone to stop the girl that was now running wildly down the halls. Hearing security guards and orderlies shouting and chasing Sonya, Kagome ran to her father's side.  
  
"Hold on, Daddy. Hold on. A nurse is on the way," she said after pressing the call button.  
  
Her father's hand gently brushed against her cheek. "i. love you, angel. Tell Souta, you mother, and grandfather that I love them. And Sonya, too."  
  
As she'd seen on T.V. so many times, the nurses and doctors rushed in just as he stopped breathing. She was jostled out of the way. She watched as they plugged the life support system back in and winced at the sound of the flat, neverending tone that told her what she already knew.  
  
Kagome sent a barrage of icicles at the dummy. While it was focusing on deflecting the icicles, the miko did a flying jump kick that sent it flying into the wall. Before it could retaliate, Kagome's energy bow appeared in her hand and she fired an arrow that vaporized the wooden dummy. She stood staring at the scorch mark that was the only ting left of the dummy. Her chest rose and fell heavily as she let the bow dissipate.  
  
He watched from his spot in the shadows as her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides. Her eyes were hard and angry as she stared at the scorch mark. It was as if she was actually facing the Dark Mistress herself.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome battled with an animated dummy half a dozen more times before stopping for lunch. It seemed that first victory against one of the dummies was enough to boost her confidence. She defeated all the dummies after that, with the exception off the last one and only that because she was exhausted from the previous fights. She cast one look around the damaged dojo before leaving to bathe and change for lunch.  
  
All eyes turned to her as she stepped into the dining hall. She knew they had just been talking about her. She shrugged. They were her friends, they were allowed. Without a word, she crossed to her seat at the head of the group.  
  
"We will attack in two weeks," Kagome told them. "It is time to bring Naraku and Sonya down for good."  
  
"Who's Sonya?" Shipped asked innocently.  
  
"The Dark Mistress," Akemi told him.  
  
A suspicious look crossed Clow Reed's face. "How is it that you know the Dark Mistress' name? I doubt she told you herself."  
  
"As much as I'd hate to admit it," Miroku said. "I find myself agreeing with Clow."  
  
Kero nodded. "Yeah. Just how do you know who she is, Kagome-chan."  
  
All eyes turned to the miko once more. She was quiet for a few moments and all of them waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts. After a moment she looked up and met all of their gazes.  
  
"In the Sky Kingdom she was called Mari, now she is Sonya," she began. "She was and is my half-sister."  
  
Shocked exclamations greeted her answer, Inuyasha being the loudest of them all. He insisted that Kagome had no sister. Eventually, however, the noise level died down.  
  
"I've never told anyone about her. I was trying to forget that she even existed. In the Sky Kingdom she was the daughter of my father's mistress. Now she is the daughter of my father's first wife. She disappeared years ago. I had no idea that she had come here."  
  
She let the matter rest there and the rest of the meal was finished in silence.  
  
* * *  
  
That night Kagome sat on the roof of a tower. Her eyes gazed into the heavens, but she wasn't seeing the moon or the stars. Her eyes stared through them, around them, and over them to the past. That was how Inuyasha found her. He quietly sat down beside her. As usual his arms were folded inside the sleeves and the soles of his feet touched. After a moment he grew impatient.  
  
"Oi, Kagome!"  
  
Her eyes turned to him. "What is it, Inuyasha?"  
  
"How come you never told me you have a sister?"  
  
"I told you, I wanted to forget about her. And as you're so insistent upon with Sesshoumaru, she's only my half-sister."  
  
"Okay. This girl must have done something really bad if you're talking like that."  
  
Kagome looked away. "It should be obvious. She's evil."  
  
"That's what I keep saying about Sesshoumaru, but you keep saying he has a heart."  
  
"He does. Even you have to be able to say that after seeing him with Rin."  
  
"Feh!" His usual reply when someone else was right. "That doesn't explain your sis. half-sister."  
  
Kagome sighed. "No matter what your brother has done, he has always had a reason. We may not like his reasoning, but they are stills reasons. Sonya's only reason for the cruel things that she has done all her life is that she feel like it."  
  
"She couldn't have done something that bad."  
  
She looked at him. "She killed my father, Inuyasha."  
  
He looked confused. "You said he died in a car accident."  
  
"It was no accident. Sonya jerked the wheel so that she and my father went into oncoming traffic. She admitted it to me at my father's funeral. Not only that, but she disconnected his life support while he was in the hospital. If not for that he would have lived." Kagome paused. "She laughed while she told me, Inuyasha. She found it amusing."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her in horror and disbelief. After three years he knew about all the devices she spoke of. He didn't think anyone could do something like that to their own father. Not even Sesshoumarue could find a reason to do that. How could a woman like that be Kagome's sister?  
  
* * *  
  
Sonya stretched with a content look on her face. Her life was good. She had power, wealth, and pleasure. The only thing that would make it better was Kagome's death. That ebony-haired miko had been a thorn in her side for too long. Her troublesome sister was instantly pushed to the back of her mind as she felt Naraku's hand cup her breast while a tentacle caressed her thigh.  
  
"The final battle will be soon," he said. "You will not be here when she comes."  
  
She tried her best to glare at him. "She is mine to kill, Naraku. Mine!"  
  
"I agree. However, my legacy must be protected. You will not put it at risk. Therefore, you will go somewhere safe while I battle her. Then I will bring her to you so that you may strike the final blow."  
  
Reluctantly she agreed and he rewarded her when he joined with her. As they reached their climax she let all her power surge into him. His body trembled with it and he collapsed on top of her once he was spent. When his breathing returned to normal he pushed himself up slightly so that he could look at her.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I just gave you my powers. If you weren't before then you are now as strong as or stronger than Heaven's Priestess."  
  
A slow, evil smile spread across his face as he began to move inside her again. Hand and tentacles ran over her body, bringing her to a quick climax.  
  
Shayril: Well, there ya go. Bet you didn't expect that. Inuyasha: No way!!! There's no way that bitch is Kagome's sister. Navi: 'Fraid so. Isn't it just a lovely little twist? Aliri: Personally, I love it. Inuyasha: And I thought I had an evil sibling. Shayril: (Pats his arm) We all think that about our siblings. Kagome: Why did you have to bring her into this? I was hoping never to see that bitch again. Shayril: Sorry, but that's the way the story goes. Kagome: Do I get to kill her? (They all gape at her.) Inuyasha: Kagome! Since when do you want to kill things. Kagome: Since she's an evil bitch who killed my father and teamed up with Naraku!!! (Shayril backs slowly away as flames rise around Kagome.) Shayril: Okay, um, I'm going to find Yue to calm her down. You guys please review. 


	23. Unpleasant Memories

Shayril: Well, now that midterms are over I've been able to finish the new chapter. Inuyasha: Well, it's about time. You're taking too long to get to the sequel and my girlfriend. Shayril: Oh hush. Patience is a virtue. Aliri: I don't think he knows the meaning of the word. (Door bursts open and a very exhausted looking Navi enters with a baby on each arm Dragonwing enters behind her carrying the third baby.) Shayril: Where've you guys been? Navi: Everywhere. The store, the dry cleaners, the bank. I need a break. Dragonwing: You did have a break. When I brought the girls to my parents' place. Aliri: If you weren't ready for it you shouldn't have become a mother. Navi: I was ready to be a mother, just not of three at the exact same time. Shayril: You'll get the hang of it. But for now, it's time to get to the chapter. By the way, eventually I'm going to get around to doing a little re-editing for this story to make up for the fact that I don't know how to post it with italics. ^ Flashback italics^ ~ Thought italics ~  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three - Unpleasant Memories  
  
Yue unknowingly kicked the blankets off the bed. His sleeping eyes moved rapidly behind his closed eyelids and his brow was furrowed as a small groan escaped him. His skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat and his hands clenched in the bed sheets. Suddenly, he bolted upright, gasping for breath. His heart raced as he looked at the sleeping figure beside him. His nightmare played through his mind again and he knew it was more than some night terror, it was a memory. He laid down again, wrapping his arms around her protectively and pulled her close. But he did not sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Koi, is something wrong?" Kagome asked the quiet Yue.  
  
He shook his head. "I'm just thinking about the final battle."  
  
"Well, don't," she told him. "There's time enough for that. Today is a day of relaxation. No one is allowed to think about the final battle today."  
  
He managed a weak smile. "I'll try not to, dearest." ~ But it's hard not thinking about the day I'm going to lose you. ~ He thought.  
  
Ever since his dream the memories kept replaying. His heart broke every time he saw it. The image of her broken, battered body was etched into his mind and it refused to go away. After much inner turmoil he did manage to suppress it somewhat as Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him over to play with Shippou and Rin. For a time he allowed himself to be distracted.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome watched Yue with concern as he ate his lunch. He had been distant and melancholy all day, an uncommon occurrence since his past and future selves had merged. She knew it had something to do with the final battle. She didn't understand it. He had been so confident that they would win, now he didn't seem so sure. She wished he would talk to her about it.  
  
* * *  
  
^ Stones fell in a cloud of dust and debris. The very air shook with the collapse of the castle. Immediately the knowledge that she was still inside registered in his mind. ^  
  
Yue shook his head, trying to dispel the image. It would not happen this time. It couldn't happen. Not when they only just found each other again after so many millennia. Not ever. He needed her. He wasn't complete without her. Pulling out of his thoughts, he reached over and took her hand as they watched the castle children attempt to put on a show for everyone. She looked at him and smiled before turning back to the show. Another memory flashed in his mind. The memory of the last day of their other lives.  
  
* * *  
  
^ They sat in the balcony reserved for them as they watched the tale of Psyche and Eros played out on the stage. The subjects of the play sat in the balcony across from them. Reminiscent smiles were on their faces and Psyche cuddled against Eros as they watched their story. The romance of it was not lost on Yue. He himself was remembering his courtship of Kagome. Even after so many years he couldn't believe she had consented to be his. In his eyes he wasn't nearly good enough to be with her, but by some miracle he was to her. He reached over and took her hand. She looked at him and smiled before turning back to the play, squeezing his hand gently.  
  
The play was just reaching the climax when the back wall of the theatre exploded towards the stage. The actors and stage crew scurried out of the way as large chunks of the wall flew towards them. As the cloud of dust and debris settled they saw Kado standing in all his evil glory. Kagome and Yue jumped to their feet, their wings bursting from their backs as they flew at their enemy.  
  
"Everyone out!" she shouted.  
  
The couple landed on the stage as Mari appeared next to Kado. Not a word was spoken as Kado launched the first attack. The battle was gradually guided out of the theatre and into the air above the city. People peeked out of windows and stopped in the middle of the streets to watch. None dared try to approach the combatants. The battle lasted for hours, no one truly gaining the upper hand. Then, both sides let out their most powerful spell. They slammed together in the air sending a shock wave rippling through the air for miles as the blast shook the entire Sky Kingdom. Everyone held their breath as the air cleared. A collective gasp ran through the crowd at the sight of their rulers' battered bodies plummeting to the ground, their tattered wings feebly trying to slow their descent.  
  
They landed within feet of each other and clawed their way across the ground to wrap their arms around the one they loved. Content smiles played on their lips as they gently lay in each other's arms. ^  
  
* * *  
  
Yue shook himself out of the memory just as the children finished their little production. Proud parents clapped happily for the beaming children. He went along with them although he hadn't really seen anything. As the young thespians started cleaning up after themselves, Yue excused himself and quickly flew away, leaving a bewildered Kagome.  
  
* * *  
  
When Kagome turned in for the night she was surprised and worried when she didn't find Yue in their chambers. He had been acting strange and distant all day. She didn't like it. It scared her. He had never acted that way before. With a sigh, she changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed.  
  
She had just fallen into a light sleep when a loud noise made her eyes snap opens. She sat up and looked around.  
  
"Yue?" She said sleepily.  
  
"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to wake you," his voice said quietly.  
  
She saw him in the moonlight as he approached her. He slid into bed next to her and pulled her close. She willingly rested her head on his chest as they laid down. His heart beat steadily in her ear, lulling her to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
She was awakened again by the sound of him groaning and mumbling in his sleep. She gently shook his shoulder, trying to get him to wake up. He pulled away from her hand, too caught up in his nightmare to notice anything else. She shook him a little harder. No matter what she did she couldn't get him to wake up. Suddenly he bolted upright, a wordless shout escaping his lips. He panted for breath as she tenderly pulled him into an embrace murmuring meaningless words of comfort. Gradually his breathing evened out and he stopped trembling.  
  
Yue pulled back from the comforting embrace and looked at the woman he loved. His hand came up and he carefully traced her lovely face with a finger, assuring himself that she was truly there. The nightmare was still vividly playing in his mind. He slowly leaned down and kissed her deeply. His left hand traveled down to settle on her thigh.  
  
The moment she felt his hand on her thigh Kagome knew what was about to happen. She slowly pulled back to look at him.  
  
"This is my first time, koishii."  
  
He nodded his understanding before pulling her into another kiss, his hand caressed her thigh through the light material of her nightgown. After a little while she grew bold enough to slide her hands under his shirt and run them over his smooth skin. His lips traveled down to her collarbone as his free hand undid the laces of her nightgown. After a moment she went to work on the ties of his own clothes. When they were finally free of the cloth that hindered them, they hungrily touched and caressed the bare skin presented to them. They could both feel something building in them. Something glorious.  
  
When they could stand it no longer, Yue settled between her legs and she could feel his shaft probing at her entrance. Slowly he entered her until he came upon the proof of her innocence. He captured her lips with his and swallowed her whimpers of pain as he pulled back slightly before thrusting up to the hilt. Gradually she adjusted to the feeling of him inside her and they began a rhythm as old as time. They came together, calling each other's names.  
  
He rolled them to the side so that he didn't collapse on top of her. Both of them worked to catch their breath as they held each other close. After they'd rested a moment they found their hands exploring again and they made love until they were too exhausted to move and fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Shayril: Well, what do you think? Hope you like it. Kagome: I did. Navi: We know you did. So did Mister Freeze over there. Kagome: Hey, Yue isn't Mister Freeze. You know that. Yue: Thank you, koishii. (He pulls her close and buries his face in her hair.) Shayril: (Sighs dreamily) It would be wonderful if I had someone like that. Inuyasha: Feh! Love, who needs it! Aliri: Look who's talking Mr. When Am I Gonna Get My Girlfriend. Inuyasha: (Sputters) Well. It's not. I. Shayril: (Snickers) She got you there. Well, read and review people. I gotta go. 


	24. Joining Forces

Shayril: Hey, everybody. I'm finally updating. Kalika: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! Shayril: Oh yeah, and Kalika is back. Aliri: (Sarcastically) Oh goodie. Shayril: Don't worry, Aliri. I'm keeping you on board as a permanent muse. Kagome: Yay!!! I like Aliri. Shayril: Anyways, sorry for the delay. I've been really busy. I had midterms, I got a job a bakery, and a little depressed. Kagome: Awwww. Why were you depressed? Shayril: I don't really want to talk about it. Let's just say that Valentine's Day is now my least favorite holiday. Kalika: Aw, but why? Valentine's Day is such a great day. (Sighs dreamily) It's such a romantic day. Shayril: It was created by the candy and card companies in a conspiracy to make money off of "love". That's not romantic. Kalika: That's not true. (Shayril glares at the prodigal leprechaun.) Aliri: Cousin, I suggest you leave it alone. The VCR and restraint chair is all set up. She's not in the mood for arguments today. (Kalika pales and swallows.) Kalika: O... Okay. I s... still wish I knew why. Shayril: Well, I don't want to talk about it, so drop it. And now I'm too depressed to continue talking. On to the chapter.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four – Joining Forces  
  
"Naraku has an army behind him," Kagome began. "And as much as we'd like to think otherwise, you guys are not going to be able to hold them off while I'm fighting Naraku and Sonya by yourselves."  
  
"Feh! Says you," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Inuyasha, now is not the time for stubborn pride. I've been at your side for three years. Granted, you're a good fighter, but you're not you good."  
  
Sesshoumaru spoke up. "What do you propose we do?"  
  
"You bring in your army, Sesshoumaru. I've sent Akemi to the Sky Kingdom to enlist the Protectors."  
  
Sango looked at her knowingly. "That won't be enough, will it?"  
  
Heaven's Priestess shook her head. "No, it isn't. That's why we'll ask Kouga and Sesshoumaru's allies for help."  
  
At the mention of Kouga, Inuyasha growled. "No way! I'm not fighting beside that mangy wolf."  
  
"Now is not the time for grudges, Inuyasha," Miroku admonished. "We need all the help we can get."  
  
"Yeah," Kero piped. "Besides, it's not like he still thinks Kagome- sama is his woman. She set him straight. Besides, she's Yue's mate now."  
  
"Yes, he'll realize that," Sakura agreed with her guardian.  
  
The hanyou looked away. "Feh! Fine, do whatever you want."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "I wasn't asking. I've already sent Shippou to find Kouga. He's also going to the Northern Lands."  
  
"What's the Northern Lands?" Kero asked.  
  
"Kitsune lands," Sesshoumaru told him. "They're my greatest allies."  
  
"If they agree, they will be here in a week. We attack the day after."  
  
Having discussed all they needed to, Kagome let them get to their respective duties in preparation for the battle to come. She immediately headed to the dojo. She needed to make sure she could beat Sonya. As she went to work on the dummies she was unaware of the fact that she was being watched. His eyes were full of love and sorrow. As much as he wanted to deny it, had hoped against it, he knew that he was going to lose her. The pain was enough to drive him insane. He could barely remember what it would feel like when he actually did lose her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Get him!"  
  
"Come back here you little runt!"  
  
"Get over here!"  
  
He looked up with a frown at the shouts. His head was cocked to the side as he listened for a moment. Then he turned back to his maps deciding one of the younglings was causing mischief. A minute later a red blur streaked into the cave, soon followed by three of his men.  
  
"What's going on?" he demanded.  
  
One of the ookami pointed to the niche in the back wall of the cave.  
  
"That kitsune was trying to sneak in here."  
  
"I was not!" The boy's voice said. "I came to see Kouga."  
  
"Kouga-sama has more important things to do than see a little boy," one of the others snarled.  
  
"Why don't you let him decide that!"  
  
Kouga was growing annoyed. "Why don't you all stop talking about me like I'm not here!" He roared.  
  
The three ookami muttered apologies while the little kitsune huffed. The leader of the wolves turned in the general direction of the boy.  
  
"Why'd'ya want, twerp?"  
  
The kitsune jumped down. As he approached, Kouga couldn't help thinking that he looked familiar.  
  
"I'm here to deliver a message from my okaa-san, Heaven's Priestess."  
  
"Who?"  
  
The kitsune handed him a rolled up piece of parchment and was gone in the blink of an eye. Kouga's nose twitched as he caught the very familiar scent of Kagome on the message. Suddenly, he recognized the kitsune as the one that was always hanging around her. He unrolled the parchment and quickly read the contents. It wasn't what he was hoping for, but it still pleased him. Finally, the abomination known as Naraku would be eliminated. He looked up at the three men still standing there.  
  
"Get the men together. We're going to war, boys!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Look! Akemi's back!"  
  
The shout spread through the courtyard and a royal welcoming committee was at the castle entrance in record time. Akemi landed in the courtyard and smiled warmly at the greetings shouted to her by the palace residents. The welcome party stepped forward and bowed to her.  
  
"Welcome home, Guardian," the head of the group said.  
  
"Save the welcome, Tobikuma. I'm leaving again tomorrow. Have the Protectors ready to move out by then."  
  
Tobikuma looked at her in surprise. "My Lady?"  
  
Akemi strode down the hall. "No time for questions. My mother needs those men as soon as possible. It already took two days to get here."  
  
"Your mother? You've found Kagome-sama? What of Yue-sama?"  
  
"They're together and they're going to fight the Battle again in five days. Now get the Protectors ready to move out after breakfast tomorrow."  
  
As Akemi disappeared into her room the welcome guard quickly dispersed to do their job. By the end of an hour word of Heaven's Priestess and Heaven's Guardian had spread through the castle inhabitants. The Inner Ring had heard the news two hours after that. And by the time families were sitting down to dinner the entire Sky Kingdom knew that their beloved rulers had returned to life.  
  
After breakfast the next morning, Akemi walked out into the courtyard ready to lead the Protectors to the final battle with Naraku and Sonya. Her eyes widened and jaw dropped in shock to see the courtyard and streets for miles were full of men and women armed, determined, and anxious.  
  
"What is this?" she asked Tobikuma.  
  
"Each house of the kingdom has volunteered one member to fight with Heaven's Priestess and Heaven's Guardian," he explained. "They're all determined to see that we do not lose them again."  
  
Akemi grinned. "Boy, is Ma going to be surprised. All right, let's move out!"  
  
The order spread in seconds and thousands of winged people took to the air. The sound of wings beating the air was thunderous like the waves crashing on the sea.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yasahiro-sama, there is a young boy here to see you," his servant said. "He says he's a messenger from Heaven's Priestess."  
  
Yasahiro, Lord of the Northern Lands, had a thoughtful look on his face. "Send him in."  
  
The servant bowed and scurried out of the room. Moments later a young kitsune boy wearing blue and a sort of tan color dashed up and bowed before him.  
  
"What brings you here, young one?"  
  
"I was sent with a message from my okaa-san, Heaven's Priestess."  
  
The taiyoukai frowned. "Heaven's Priestess is a human. How can she be your mother?"  
  
"Adopted mother, Yasahiro-sama. I was an orphan. And she's not human, she's an avariel."  
  
He nodded. "What is the message?"  
  
The boy scuttled forward and handed him a rolled piece of parchment. Yasahiro took the parchment and quickly scanned its contents. He had to reread it a couple times to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. He gaped at the boy.  
  
"Is she insane going up against Naraku alone?"  
  
The boy shook his head. "We're not alone, my Lord. We have the aid of Kouga-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama, and the Sky Kingdom. You will not be facing Naraku, anyway. You and our other allies will keep his army back while my okaa-san battles Naraku."  
  
Yasahiro looked at him incredulously. "By herself? Is she suicidal?"  
  
To his surprise, the young kitsune glared at him. "No! She is the most powerful person in the world. Now, what is you reply? My okaa-san waits."  
  
* * *  
  
She sat in the library going over her plans for attacking Naraku. No word had come from Kouga or the Northern Lands yet and she wanted to make sure she compensated for the lack of reinforcements in case they didn't come. She hoped they wouldn't have to use these backup plans. Suddenly the door burst open and in strolled Kouga with his familiar cocky grin. He was followed by irritated sun guardians.  
  
"Hey!" young Kero shouted. "Show proper respect!"  
  
"Yeah," the older chirped. "You're supposed to wait to be announced before entering the presence of Heaven's Priestess."  
  
"Can it, stuffed animal. Kagome invited me."  
  
"Kagome-sama," they corrected.  
  
Kagome smiled. "It's okay, Kero-chan. Kouga-kun is a friend."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I think there's some pudding left over from last night," she said.  
  
"Yay, pudding!" they shouted, flying out of the room.  
  
She shook her head, chuckling as she turned to the ookami prince.  
  
"I wasn't sure you would come after our last meeting."  
  
"Naw. It's not your fault you don't love me that way. Anyway, at least we're friends. Besides," he grinned. "I want to kick the evil bastard's ass."  
  
"Sorry, Kouga-kun, that's my job. You guys get to fight the fodder."  
  
"Are you crazy? You can't fight Naraku alone. What is your mate thinking letting you do that?"  
  
"He doesn't have a choice, it's my destiny to do this alone. That's what went wrong last time. He shouldn't have been fighting at my side."  
  
Kouga was about to say something when a scent caught his nose. He sniffed again and frowned.  
  
"Why did you bring the Lord of the Western Lands into this?"  
  
"Because he has as much at stake here as the rest of us. Besides, we need all the help we can get. Hopefully, Yasahiro-sama of the Northern Lands will join us as well."  
  
"Will that be enough?"  
  
"With my Protectors it will be," Kagome replied.  
  
A confused look crossed his face. "Your Protectors?"  
  
"The Sky Kingdom's army."  
  
"Well, at least we'll have a fair sized army," an unfamiliar voice broke in.  
  
They both turned to see a man no higher than Kagome's shoulders standing in the doorway. Like Shippou, he had a foxtail, pointed ears, and fangs. However, the fur on his tail and hair on his head looked more brown than red and his eyes were a stormy gray. He looked to be middle-aged with a steady stride as he approached.  
  
The ookami's eyes widened when the Northern Lord bowed to the young miko.  
  
"My Lady, it's an honor to meet you. You are much talked about for your travels with the hanyou, Inuyasha, alone. But word has spread that you are the ruler of the Sky Kingdom and no one speaks of anything else."  
  
She gave him a deep nod. "I am honored that you have joined us, Yasahiro-san. I welcome you as a friend and guest."  
  
"I do hope our host is not put out by so many guests."  
  
Kouga was surprised at Kagome's hardened gaze.  
  
"I don't give a damn if he feels put out or not. He will house whoever I ask."  
  
Yasahiro's ear twitched. "I get the feeling you don't much like our host."  
  
Kagome snorted. "I loathe and despise him and the sooner I can get out of here the better."  
  
At that moment Sesshoumaru showed up. Seeing that everyone was there, Heaven's Priestess began to lay out her plans for them. The four leaders spent hours in the library altering plans and making new ones. It was well after dinner before everyone was satisfied enough to put the rest off until the next day.  
  
Shayril: Well, there ya go. I hope you liked it. Kalika: I did. I did. I did. Navi: She doesn't care if you liked it. She only cares if the readers liked it. (Kalika folds her arms and huffs.) Inuyasha: I can't believe you brought the wimpy wolf back. I was hoping he'd be gone for good. Kagome: Oh, get over it, Inuyasha. It's not like he's trying to kidnap me anymore. Yue: If he were to try I would make him regret it.  
  
Kagome: (Sighs dreamily) I love it when you get all protective like that. Inuyasha: Feh! Sure you like it when he gets protective, but when I do it you go ballistic on me. Kagome: Well, you're not my husband, Inuyasha. Yue is. (Kagome and Yue start cuddling and kissing on the sofa.) Shayril: (A sad note to her voice) Well, please review. No flames, at least not this time. Flames will not be responded to, they will be deleted, because I need something to cheer me up, not tick me off. Ja ne. 


	25. Don't Go

(Navi, Kalika, Aliri, and Kagome watch as Shayril shoves Yue, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Dragonwing, and all other males out of the room.) Shayril: I don't really care where you go or what you do, but stay out of my sight! (Shayril slams the door.) Kagome: What was that about? Shayril: I don't want to see any men right now. At all!!! Kalika: Awwww, but they can be so fun! Shayril: (Glares) No men! Aliri: What happened? Shayril: I don't want to talk about it. All I'll say is that right now I hate any and all men that are not members of my family or gay. Navi: Hey!! You can't leave me to take care of these three without my husband's help. Shayril: I can and I will. It's not like there aren't plenty of people in here to help. If you want your husband so bad then you can join him elsewhere. NO MEN!!! Kagome: (Whispers to Aliri) This is really bad. She's usually such a romantic. I wonder what happened. Aliri: We'll probably never know. Shayril: Okay, readers. Go ahead with the chapter while I plot ways to rid the world of all men.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five – Don't Go  
  
The morning after Kouga and Yasahiro's arrival Kagome and Yue were awakened by some sort of commotion in the courtyard. Kagome rushed out onto the balcony to see thousands of winged men and women standing in the courtyard, on the walls, and in trees. There were even a bunch hovering in the air.  
  
"Yue, come out here!" She cried excitedly.  
  
She felt her love come up behind her. His hands came up to rest on her shoulders. For many minutes they stood looking over their people. Many of them they recognized, others were new, born after their time. After a few moments someone noticed them on the balcony.  
  
"Kagome-sama! Yue-sama!" the person shouted.  
  
Everyone looked at them, tears filling some eyes as they cheered wildly. Kagome smiled a dazzling smile and lifted her hand to wave.  
  
* * *  
  
Kouga stepped out into the courtyard, drawn by the noise. His jaw dropped at the sight of tens of thousands of angelic looking people praising someone standing on one of the balconies. Once he was over the shock he turned to see whom they were staring at. He froze at the sight of Kagome and the silver haired man he had met the day he gave her his jewel shards. Fear clamped on his heart when Kagome stepped up onto the railing and jumped over the side. Before he could think, he was racing to catch her. Why would her baka mate let her do that? Then, Kouga skidded to a stop as wings burst from her back, shining with multi-colors. An awed murmur ran through the crowd as she swept overhead. Hands reached up to clasp hers briefly as she greeted each and every one of them warmly. For the first time since hearing Kagome's story the ookami leader truly understood who she was.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome said a few words to her people before they went about setting up camp. She laughed and talked with many of them as she saw to their needs. Old friendships and acquaintances were renewed. Children and grandchildren of people she once knew were introduced and praised for their looks. Exclamations were made of those who were just children the last time she saw them. Kagome couldn't remember the last time she had smiled so much.  
  
Yue made his own rounds through the camp, smiling, chatting, and joking. His eyes, however, hardly left Kagome. His heart was gladdened by the sight of her so happy and animated. Happy memories of life in the Sky Kingdom flashed through his mind. It was all tinged with sorrow, though. One memory, not so happy as the others, continually lurked beneath it all.  
  
Eventually, Kagome and Yue met up in the middle. At which point they realized that they still wore their nightclothes. They laughingly excused themselves to go change before going down to the kitchens for a late breakfast. They had just settled down to eat when Akemi walked in followed by one of their closest advisors.  
  
"My Lady, my Lord, I'm happy to see you again!"  
  
"Tobikuma! You old wind bag," Kagome cried. "Where've you been? We've seen everyone out there and you were nowhere to be found."  
  
"We had to take care of some troublesome youkai," he replied, giving her a hug.  
  
"They were no doubt sent by Naraku," Akemi added.  
  
"Easily taken care of. If that's the extent of the strength Naraku's army has than it will be an easy task to destroy them."  
  
"Unfortunately, he has stronger forces than that," Yue told him.  
  
"I'm sure we can handle it," Tobikuma said cheerfully. "I'll leave you to eat."  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura stood in the conservatory. She found that this room was the only one that brought her peace in the whole of Clow Reed's castle. It was the only place she could think without trouble. Her mind was on the next day's battle and a certain inu youkai. She had mixed feelings about him fighting. Not only that, but she was thinking about after the battle when she would have to return to her own time. She wanted to build on the relationship with Sesshoumaru, but she didn't know how to do that while in her own time. Sure, she could use the well, but that would be a hassle considering she lived a couple hours away from it. The young sorceress chewed her lip thoughtfully. She was so lost in her contemplations that she didn't know anyone else was in the room until he stepped into the light in front of her. It just figured that the person would be the object of her turmoil.  
  
"Do you need something, Sesshoumaru-san?" she asked.  
  
He was silent a moment. "I have come to ask something of you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I ask that you do not participate in tomorrow's battle."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "Why not? I thought Kagome-chan wanted all of us to fight."  
  
"I have already spoken to Kagome-sama and she has agreed to let you stay if you want."  
  
"Why would I want to? I'm as eager to destroy Naraku and the Dark Mistress as everyone else."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. "Because I want you to." He took a step closer. "I'm not sure whether or not I'll survive this. If not, I want someone I trust to take care of Rin. Kagome-sama says that you would be able to take her through the well."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-san, I highly doubt that Naraku's youkai would be a match for you."  
  
"Enough of them could be, even with all our allies. Rin is not the only reason that I want you to stay behind."  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"  
  
He hesitated a moment. "I have developed feelings for you. I am not exactly certain how strong or what they are. I am certain, however, that I do not wish to see you harmed, as I know you will be in the battle. I am also certain that I want to see where these feelings lead me... us."  
  
Sakura stared at him. It wasn't exactly a proclamation of love. It was more of a proclamation that he would love her given time. She knew he probably wouldn't say anything more on the subject until he did love her. She also knew that he honestly wanted to see her protected within the castle walls. An idea sparked in her.  
  
"Couldn't you just revive me with Tensaiga if anything were to happen to me?"  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. This wasn't how he expected things to go. He had expected her to agree to staying behind once she knew exactly why. To his knowledge, such a ploy usually always worked. Then, he saw something in her eyes and it dawned on him. She wasn't sure of his feelings and this was her way of testing him. He smirked inwardly. Conniving little sorceress.  
  
He nodded. "I could and I would without hesitation. However, I would prefer that there be no need for me to. The idea of seeing you in such a state even for a short while is not a pleasant one. Therefore, I ask once more that you stay behind and look after Rin rather than participate in tomorrow's battle."  
  
The back of Sakura's hand gently brushed the taiyoukai's cheek. "I have no desire to cause you any such pain. I'll stay."  
  
She wasn't prepared to see such relief in his gold eyes. He felt more for her than he let on or realized.  
  
"In return for staying behind, I wish to ask something of you, as well." He arched an eyebrow. "I wish to extract a promise that you will fight tooth and nail to return from this battle alive. I also want to see where these feelings lead us and I can't very well do that if you die."  
  
His face softened from its usual cold mask. "I promise that I will avoid death at all costs."  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome growled. "Alright, what's wrong?"  
  
Yue looked up, startled at her outburst. "What do you mean?"  
  
"For days now you've been looking at me with the same sad look you had in your eyes when you thought I was in love with Inuyasha," she answered. "You know I hate seeing you like that, so tell me what's wrong."  
  
He sighed. He should have known she would notice. From the beginning she could always read him like a book. She was the only on that ever could. She sat staring at him expectantly. He knew she wouldn't give up until she knew.  
  
"I don't want you to go tomorrow," he told her finally.  
  
"I don't really have a choice. You know that, Yue. I have to fight Naraku and Sonya."  
  
"But if you do, you'll die. I don't want to lose you," he said.  
  
Kagome's face softened. "You don't know that. I'm stronger than I was before."  
  
Yue shook his head. "I do. I saw it happen and I don't want to again."  
  
She crossed over and sat on his lap on the settee. "What happened in the Sky Kingdom..."  
  
He cut her off. "I'm not talking about the Sky Kingdom. I didn't actually see you die then because I died too."  
  
She frowned in confusion. "Then what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about now. You told me not to let myself go cold until I experienced a pain so profoundly heart wrenching that I have no other choice than to or go insane. I thought it was because of what Clow did, but it wasn't. This all happened to me before, when I was here as my past self."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in understanding. "You mean..."  
  
"It isn't exactly like it happened then, but it's enough like it that I know the same thing will happen. When I originally went through this only Sakura-san was able to come through the well with you, not my future self and Keroberos. Everything else was exactly the same. We were planning to get married and return to the Sky Kingdom after the final battle.  
  
"Then the day of the battle came and we followed the plans exactly as they are laid out now. But when we all returned to the castle afterwards you weren't there. You were gone." His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist as if he were afraid that she would suddenly disappear. "It hurt too much to just be called profoundly heart wrenching. I was close to going insane. I would have if Sakura-san and Clow Reed hadn't used their magic to bury the memory. Even after the memory was gone I still knew I'd lost something more important to me than my own life so I just shut off my emotions."  
  
Kagome's heart was close to breaking at the pain in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him as he buried his face in her hair. She hadn't known just how right she was when she said his pain was soul deep. Why wouldn't it be after losing his soul mate? More than anything she wanted to stay behind and spare him the pain, but she knew she couldn't. It was her destiny to fight Naraku and Sonya, even if it meant her death.  
  
Yue held her close, trying to soak in enough of her warmth and love to last for eternity. As much as he wanted to beg and plead for her to stay out of the battle, he knew he couldn't. The needs of many outweighed the needs of one. He couldn't sacrifice thousands upon thousands of lives just because he would suffer. It was wrong and it would always weigh heavily on his mind. So, he would soak in her presence as much as possible to keep it with him for what comfort he could gain from it.  
  
After many minutes of just sitting holding each other, they slowly broke apart and went to bed. They held each other close, never wanting to let go.  
  
Shayril: Well, there ya go. If you're surprised by this chapter considering my attitude right now, don't be. I wrote this before I got into my mood. All I had to do was edit type it. Kalika: I shudder to think what it would have been like if you had written while in this mood. Aliri: It'd probably be something like what Navi would write. Navi: Yeah. Too bad. Shayril: Okay, well, I'm not in the mood for any of your banter now so go do it someplace else while I wrap things up with the readers. Kagome: Okay, but we'll be close if you need us. Shayril: Thanks. (Kagome and other girls go off to the other side of the room.) Shayril: Okay, first of all, just so you know I have all of the remaining chapters for this fic written. It's just a matter of editing and typing them up. Please do not rush me because I'm not really in a good mood and I'm swamped with work and testing. I will post each chapter as I finish typing them. Hopefully this story will be finished in a week or so. It all depends on how fast I can edit and when I have a chance to get on the computer. Second, being as I'm not really in a very inspired mood when it comes to things romantic I will be putting 'Of Youkai and Gypsies' on hold for a while. However, chapter six is done and will be posted before then. I fully intend to finish that story eventually. Third, 'Tarnished Armor' will be updated, at least for a few more chapters since the next few chapters will be full of the angst that goes along with getting your betrothed to trust you again and realizing that not everyone is untrustworthy. I apologize if any of this inconveniences you, but trust me when I say it's better this way. My work would suffer if I tried to do anything different. Please review this chapter and bear with me through this phase. Thank you and bye. 


	26. Time For War

Shayril: Well, here's the next chapter, all edited and typed and ready for reading. I know you expected it much sooner and you're probably saying that all of the chapters should be edited and typed by now but... Navi: They're not. So get over it. Aliri: Navi! Don't interrupt Shayril. Navi: Why not? Shayril: Because, I'm really on edge and on the verge of insanity. And if you do it again I'm going to let you get reacquainted with a certain purple dinosaur and blue dog. Navi: (Visibly paling.) I won't do it again. Shayril: Good. Now, as I was saying, the other chapters are not typed and edited yet. I could give you excuses about being incredibly busy with school and work, but that would just be a lie. The only excuse I have is the fact that I didn't feel like doing it. I don't really feel like doing many of the things that I usually enjoy nowadays. Kalika: That's not healthy. You should see someone about that. Shayril: I'm working on it. Get off my case. Anyway, please bear with me, people. Right now my mental state is not very stable and I'm reaching my limit. I will get through this, but it will take time and patience. I hope you understand. Now, on to the chapter.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six – Time for War  
  
The room was gray in the predawn light. Any and all colors seemed muted, not as bright and vibrant as usual. She stared up at the face of the man she loved. As always her heart swelled, but her thoughts were tinged with sorrow. In a couple hours they would be heading out and if what he said was true, and there was no evidence to the contrary, they would never see each other again. As those thoughts ran through her head it took her a moment to realize that he was looking at her. He leaned down and kissed her. As the sun rose in the sky they made love. It wasn't anything to be proud of. It was clumsy and frenzied, one last attempt to show each other just how much they loved each other. When the sun had completely risen in the sky they rose from bed and went to shower together. As the water fell on them they once again made frenzied, clumsy love.  
  
* * *  
  
They looked like a couple who didn't realize just how much they loved each other until now. They also looked like they knew that they would be torn apart, never to see each other again. Not once throughout breakfast did they release each other's hand. It was like they were trying to hold on as long as possible. Inuyasha couldn't help feeling his heart ache for her. That's what love was, after all, even after your feelings are no longer reciprocated.  
  
Breakfast was a quiet affair that morning. Conversation was limited to "Pass the eggs." or "Roll?" No one was willing to break the silence. They didn't think it was right to be boisterous and happy on a day like this. Even the children were subdued as they ate. It seemed like forever before they were all finished. One by one they rose and headed outside. Kagome saw to her men before saying a tearful goodbye to Shippou, Rin, and Sakura.  
  
Take care of Yue, Sakura-chan. He'll need you and Akemi and Shippou to help him through this.  
  
Sesshoumaru waited until the others joined the armies waiting outside before saying his goodbyes. Rin clung to his leg, begging him not to leave. Finally, Sakura crouched down beside the girl.  
  
"Rin-chan, Sesshoumaru-san has to go punish the bad man that hurt you. He'll come back."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Hai. Now why don't you find Jaken and tell him to play with you. Do you remember the game I taught you yesterday?"  
  
"Okay!" the girl said happily.  
  
The taiyoukai watched as she and Shippou ran off with wicked looking grins on their faces. He actually pitied the toad should they find him and he had no doubt that they would. After a moment he turned his attention back to the young sorceress.  
  
"I know you will take excellent care of her," he said. "Perhaps one day we both will."  
  
Sakura nodded. "I'd like that." Taking a deep breath, she gathered her courage and stood on tiptoe to press her lips to his in a quick kiss. She gave him a small smile. "You remember your promise and come back to me."  
  
He graced her with one of those small smiles reserved just for her and fleetingly touched her face before turning to leave. Sakura's heart constricted in her chest as she watched him walk away, possibly for the last time.  
  
* * *  
  
As they neared Naraku and Sonya's castle the large army separated into different attack forces. Kagome and Yue shared one last, desperate kiss conveying all their love. Then, Yue flew to the head of the aerial force to lead them in the battle. Kagome watched sadly for a moment before she landed to continue on foot. It was pathetically easy to get into the castle. She swiftly and silently padded through the halls following her senses towards Naraku. She wasn't at all surprised to find him in the throne room. Her eyes scanned the recesses of the room for her half-sister. Suspicion filled her when she didn't find the other girl.  
  
"Your sister is not here," Naraku said as if reading her mind.  
  
"Half-sister!" She snapped. "Where is she?"  
  
"I sent her away for the time being. She's attending to some business for me. She asked me to send her apologies."  
  
Kagome shrugged. "That's fine by me. I'd rather not have to worry about her popping up when I least expect it. Now, can we drop the chit chat and get to the fight?"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's the problem with young people today, no patience." Kagome snorted at him and he sighed. "Oh, all right let's get to it."  
  
The miko wasted no time in flying at him with her scais drawn. He surprised her by meeting her head on with a sword. Apparently the evil hanyou had grown a backbone.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura sat in the garden watching the children as they raced about the garden. Her mind, however, was not on them. It had been an hour and a half since everyone left, which meant that they had been fighting for at least half an hour by now. She worried for her friends, especially a certain taiyoukai who had somehow found his way into her heart without even intending to. She also worried for Kagome and Yue more than any. She worried for Kagome because of what Yue remembered. Her friend had told her about it that morning and Sakura desperately feared that it would come to pass. She worried about how Yue would react once it happened. She had no idea if he would be able to cope with the pain a second time. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like to lose the one you love twice in one lifetime.  
  
* * *  
  
Chaos reigned over the field. Ookami, kitsune, and inu youkai battled ferociously against the beasts that prowled the battlements of Naraku's castle. In the air avariels battled against winged creatures. Both sides refused to back down. The defenders out of fear of their master and the invaders out of the desire to preserve the lives of the billions that populated the world, as well as love and respect for the woman inside the castle battling the most evil of all creatures.  
  
Inuyasha fought back to back with his brother. The inu hanyou was shocked at the savage way the taiyoukai fought. It seemed as if there was some driving force behind Sesshoumaru's fighting. Always before it seemed that his brother didn't care whether or not he was killed. Now it was like he'd do anything to prevent himself from dying. The hanyou couldn't help feeling proud.  
  
Kirara, Sango, and Miroku formed a small triangle that no youkai was able to sunder. They couldn't be separated if their lives depended on it. All three were determined to destroy as many of Naraku's followers as they could. For too long they had been plagued by these nuisances. It was time for them to receive their just desserts for all the pain they and others like them had suffered over the years.  
  
Yue flitted about, never staying in one place for too long. He refused to fight by anyone's side, preferring to take out as many as he could, as fast as he could, as savagely as he could. He was determined to make them suffer as much or more pain than he had felt when he first lost Kagome and would feel again by the end of the day. Then they would suffer twice that for the pain Kagome must've felt the first time and would feel again by the end of the day. All who watched him swore that he was the perfect picture of an avenging angel.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome rolled back, kicking Naraku's hand from below and sending his sword flying. Now they were both weaponless and took to hand to hand combat. Not once did the evil hanyou bring out his tentacles. Not yet, anyway. She did not doubt that he would when he saw that it was to his advantage. She wasn't the least bit surprised when that was just as she started to force him back. She found it hard to focus on attacking while defending herself from his waving appendages. It wasn't until he sent her flying against the stone wall that she brought out her flame sword. Once again they were on even footing.  
  
* * *  
  
He couldn't believe it. He had been careless enough to let them isolate him and as much as he hated to admit it, there were too many for him to defeat by himself. He was sure to be a goner now. After all he'd done this was how he was going to die, at the hands of some lesser youkai that he should've been able to beat. He flexed his claws and growled low in his throat. Well, he was going to go down fighting. Just as he was about to lunge at them, they separated as if ordered. He pulled up short as the familiar face of one of Naraku's favorites came into view. He immediately dropped back into his attack stance.  
  
"Relax, wolf. I'm not here to fight you."  
  
As if to instantly disprove her claim, she pulled out her razor fans. But rather than attack him as he thought, she lunged for the youkai that stupidly trusted her. After a shocked moment he too lunged at the youkai that had just had him cornered.  
  
* * *  
  
Despite his obvious attack strategy, Akemi stayed somewhat close to her father as she fought. She was worried for him. This wasn't what he was normally like, even in battle. It was almost as if he were making this a personal vendetta because of something or someone. The look on his face was too complex to read. The only emotions she could recognize were anger and pain. It was beginning to frighten her.  
  
The two Keros were quite a force to be reckoned with. They were obviously spurred by their dear friend's pain. They had both been through too much with him to let it just lie. So they fought as ferociously as he. Soon the enemy youkai were going out of their way to fight anyone other than the three guardians.  
  
Sesshoumaru sprayed his poison into the mouth of his victim. He fought with more determination that he could ever recall. Each youkai he killed was one less youkai that stood between him and the path back to Rin and the young sorceress that had more of a hold on his heart than he realized.  
  
Shayril: Well, there you go. The final battle has begun but who will come out the victor? Kalika: The good guys, of course. Navi: And what makes you so sure about that? Kalika: Because I'm the one giving the inspiration for this story. Shayril: (Shakes her head) No. I've reassigned everybody. This story and the sequel are Aliri's, you get 'Of Youkai and Gypsies'..... Aliri: Which you should really get started on, by the way. The reviewers are restless. Shayril: Yeah, they're gonna want more once I'm out of my funk. Chapter Six is about to go up, but that won't tide them over for long. Kalika: I'm going, I'm going. Navi: Hey, what's my assignment? If I don't work, I don't get money. If I don't get money I can't feed my family. Shayril: You and Dragonwing are on Labyrinth detail. There's a multi- chapter I promised the people and I need inspiration for it. Now get moving. Navi: I can't. Shayril: Why not? Navi: Dragonwing is my partner and I kicked out all the guys. Shayril: (Sighs) Fine, bring him back. I don't hate him anyway. Just all the men that aren't married, gay, or too young for me. (Navi leaves to find her husband.) Shayril: Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter. The next one should be up soon, but don't count on it. There are a lot of things that factor into my ability to update. The main component being whether or not I feel like it. Please review, they always cheer me up and I reeeeeaaaaaaly need to be cheered up. Ja. 


	27. Kagome's Last Stand

Shayril: Okay, people, here's the next chapter of 'Shards and Cards'. It's all typed, and edited and everything. (Aliri's staring at Dragonwing.) Aliri: What are you doing here? I thought Shayri kicked all the guys out. Dragonwing: She let me come back because I'm special. Navi: In the head maybe. Shayril: Actually, I only let you come back because you're already married. If you were a guy that's around my age, single, and straight I wouldn't have agreed to let you come back. Dragonwing: Oh. (Kalika points and laughs at him. Navi stares at her.) Navi: Why are you doing that? Kalika: (Shrugs) I just felt like pointing and laughing. Shayril: O-kay. And that's my cue to say on to the chapter.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven – Kagome's Last Stand  
  
Through some sort of unconscious movement the traveling companions soon found themselves fighting as a group and they were unstoppable. They cut a swath across the battlefield leaving piles of dead and dying youkai in their wake. It wasn't long before they had to take the fight to the youkai because the enemy forces went out of their way to avoid them. Inuyasha had that arrogant smirk on his face and for once no one minded. They were all feeling pretty good about themselves. They could almost forget that their dearest friend was fighting the most evil creature they knew. Then, the ground began to shake because of the battle within the castle. Miroku noticed Yue freeze and look towards the castle. The look in his eyes was one of terror and intense pain.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome dodged Naraku's blast of power. It slammed into the ground just behind where she stood. The entire castle shook with the impact. The room was already in shambles from their battle and it didn't look like this battle would end soon. They were both too strong. Which meant that she couldn't rely on that. She'd have to think of something else.  
  
* * *  
  
Sonya paced before Kanna's mirror. They had been relocated to one of Naraku's other hideouts. The mirror showed the battle between her lover and her wretched half-sister. With the power boost she had given him he should have easily been able to destroy that raven-haired bitch. Instead they were at a standstill, neither one gaining any ground. It seemed that they were evenly matched. She growled low in her throat. She wanted that bitch dead! And it looked like she would have to help.  
  
* * *  
  
She was just about to attack when a cloud of smoke heralded the arrival of the Dark Mistress. Kagome was cursing inwardly. There was no way she could defeat them both if they had the same amount of power. She was surprised when Naraku didn't look too happy at Sonya's appearance.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he demanded.  
  
"I said I'd go somewhere safe. I didn't say I would stay there."  
  
"You don't have the power to fight her."  
  
The Dark Mistress smirked. "What makes you think that? I gave you my power, but I also replenished it within myself. Besides, your legacy grants me power."  
  
"Which you will use to leave and protect it."  
  
She snorted. "I don't think so. You're not getting anywhere. You're too evenly matched. With twice the power she'll be no match for us."  
  
"If that's what you believe, then by all means, join in," Kagome said. "I've been wanting to beat your ass for a long time."  
  
And the fighting renewed as they clashed together, Kagome against the two of them. She was hard pressed to keep them at bay while her mind whirled to find a way to defeat them. There was no way she would let them survive this. The world had suffered enough because of them.  
  
* * *  
  
Finally, after two long hours of battle the remains of Naraku's forces fled. The victors cheered before seeing to the casualties. Tobikuma and Akemi had to forcefully keep Yue from going into the castle, especially when the castle began to quake again.  
  
"Let me go," he ordered.  
  
"No. You can't, you know that. You'll only go through this another lifetime. Isn't twice enough?" Tobikuma said.  
  
"Yes it is, which is exactly why I have to go in there!"  
  
Akemi looked at him curiously. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Yue sighed. "I've been through this before. This exact event. In my past."  
  
Her eyes widened in comprehension. "She didn't survive, did she?" she asked quietly.  
  
The pain in his eyes and his silence was answer enough. She was tempted to release him and let him rush to her mother's side. But her sense soon overtook her again. Her father wouldn't be able to change anything. She'd just lose them both again. It would be bad enough losing her mother she wouldn't lose both of them. She wouldn't endure that grief again. She would at least have her father at her side. Her grip on his arm tightened.  
  
"If you go then you will just ensure that events will repeat themselves again. Do you want to go through this again?"  
  
Yue had a determined look on his face. "I'll go through this again and again if I have to until we both come out of this alive. I'd rather die thousands of times beside her than live without her."  
  
Akemi desperately held him back. "You can't. I won't let you!"  
  
"And I won't go through this again."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
Her father froze. "What?"  
  
"You said you'd rather die thousands of times at her side then live without her, but what about me. Would you put me through the pain of losing my parents over and over?" She said. "And what of Shippou. He already loves you like a father. Would you make him suffer the pain of losing both his parents once again? He's already lost his biological parents, he's about to lose his heart's mother. Don't let him lose his heart's father as well."  
  
For a few precious moments she thought she hadn't gotten through to him. Then he seemed to deflate and stopped fighting her and Tobikuma. He gently pulled her into an embrace, his chin resting on her head.  
  
"You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt my children."  
  
Relief filled Akemi as she hugged her father back. They could help each other through this. Things may never be perfect but they would survive. Then, she felt the ground begin to tremble.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome panted for breath as she exchanged blows with Naraku and Sonya. The castle was shaking with the force of their attacks. For some reason her opponents remained on one side of the room, refusing to go past a certain point with anything but magic. The miko looked around trying to find why. After a few minutes of dodging attacks and looking around she found the source of their weariness. The support pillars were full of fractures that would soon cause them to crumble, bringing half the ceiling down on her. Now she realized that they were purposely missing her with their attacks, thinking to crush her instead. A plan immediately formed in her mind. She sent a barrage of energy balls at them knowing they'd easily dodge them. Kagome watched with satisfaction as the energy balls crashed into the support pillars behind them. Three could play at this game. Three more times she let her energy balls hit the pillars and gradually hairline fractures appeared, unseen by Naraku and the Dark Mistress.  
  
"What's wrong, sis?" Sonya taunted. "It looks like you're losing your touch."  
  
Kagome snorted. "Not really. And don't call me 'sis'."  
  
"Admit it, Kagome. You're no match for us," Sonya continued. "You'll never destroy us."  
  
"You want to wager on that?"  
  
Lifting her hands, she produced her energy bow with two arrows on it. Without blinking she released the arrows and they flew through the air. Instead of hitting her opponents, they blew into the pillars. Taking off a dangerous amount of support. She quickly manifested two more arrows and pulled the bow taut. The two before her stared in disbelief as the castle quaked.  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Naraku said. "You don't have it in you. It'd kill you, too."  
  
"Perhaps Kagome, the girl who crossed time doesn't. But I'm Heaven's Priestess now, High Lady of the Sky Kingdom," Kagome said. "I can deal with dying. I have before."  
  
Without further warning she released the arrows. The others' eyes widened as the arrows blasted through whatever support was left. As the arrows did their work, Kagome focused her eyes on the tainted Shikon no Tama hanging around Naraku's neck. Willing her power to do its work, the jewel was cleansed in an instant and transferred itself back into her body. With the loss of such a powerful aid and being as exhausted as they were, Naraku and Sonya couldn't teleport out and began to panic.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and sent to her people. You have fought well and your fighting has not been in vain. Naraku and the Dark Mistress are defeated. She switched to contact with only her friends and family. You have all brought me such joy in the time we were together. Remember me fondly and please do not grieve for too long over me.  
  
The sound was deafening as stones fell in on each other, crushing whatever lay inside. Yue couldn't move or speak as he thought of her laying under all of that. She couldn't possibly die this way. It wasn't right. But it was happening and as the rumbling began to die down one last thought floated out of the ruins. It was so faint that he barely heard it.  
  
I love you, Yue. Even in death, I'll always be with you.  
  
Soon all that remained was a pile of rubble where a castle had once stood. Before anyone had a chance to move, Yue's wings burst from his back and he flew to the remains. They all watched sadly for a few moments as he clawed desperately at the stones, not caring that his hands were being scraped raw as he tossed them aside, searching for her. He was stopped when Inuyasha grabbed him and pulled him away. Naturally, the moon guardian struggled against him.  
  
"Let me go! I have to find her!"  
  
"Stop!" Inuyasha shouted. "It's over, she's gone."  
  
Yue was shaking his head. "No. She can't be. Not her. Not my Kagome."  
  
"Don't you think I want that to be true?! I love her too dammit! But she's gone."  
  
Still Yue struggled for a few minutes. He knew it was irrational. He knew that the hanyou was right. After all, he'd seen it before. He'd known before the day even started that it would happen. That didn't mean he liked or accepted it. But finally, Yue deflated and fell to his knees. A wordless scream of anguish echoed over the battlefield and everyone could do nothing except look on as he broke down into heartbreaking sobs.  
  
(Shayril hides behind the muses.) Shayril: Don't kill me!!! Navi: Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Dragonwing: Love, do you really want that? Navi: YES!!! Shayril: If I die you don't have a job anymore!!! Navi: Don't kill her! Don't kill her! Don't kill her! Kagome: I can't believe you killed me. What did I ever do to you? Shayril: It's not like you're going to stay dead. There's still a sequel, remember? There can't be a sequel if you stay dead. Kagome: Oh, well then, it's okay. (To readers) Don't kill her. Aliri: At least wait until after the epilogue. Shayril: Only one chapter and then the epilogue to go. I'm gonna miss this story. Kalika: (Sobbing) M... me too. Aliri: It's not even over yet. Navi: Technically it is, she just has to finish typing and editing. Kalika: WAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Aliri: Oh, shut up! Don't you have work to do on 'Of Youkai and Gypsies'? Kalika: Oh yeah! See ya later. (Kalika runs off to her little corner.) Shayril: Okay, folks, time to go. Please review. Ja! 


	28. Saying Farewell

Shayril: Hiya, folks!!! I'm back.

Kalika: Finally!!

Yue: Yes. We are all anxious to see what happens next.

Shayril: I'm sorry. But I haven't been able to use the computer for a couple months. Then, there was my hiatus due to some personal issues, which were causing major blockage. But I'm better now!!

Navi: (Sarcastically) Goody. Now my life is complete.

Shayril: Oh hush! All right, no more talking. Let's let the people get to the chapter.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight – Saying Farewell  
  
Sakura anxiously paced beneath the skylight in the conservatory. It had been over an hour since the quake and Kagome's message. Soon after that a frightfully sad cry had echoed to them. The two children had been so upset that she eventually had to use the Sleep Card on them. Now she herself was waiting to find out if she would be screaming like that. She spun around to pace back towards the door and froze. She blinked a couple times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Before she could make any other move, Sakura felt him wrap his arms around her. Must have been that demon speed, but she wasn't complaining as she rested her head on his chest. Her eyes slid closed and she listened to his heart beating.  
  
Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, allowing himself this moment. He probably wouldn't admit it to anyone, except maybe her, but the sight of Heaven's Guardian on his knees in anguish had affected him more than he thought possible. His thoughts had instantly turned to Sakura and he just knew that he would've been the same way were he in Yue's place and she in Kagome's. The whole way back he had thought of nothing but holding her in his arms and how grateful he was that she had agreed to stay behind. Just then a shriek echoed through the halls and Sakura looked up.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
His eyes were sympathetic. "I believe someone has told the young kitsune about his mother."  
  
Her face fell. "It's true then? She's gone?"  
  
He gave a slight nod. "Unfortunately so."  
  
"Then that was Yue we heard?"  
  
"Yes. I do not envy him. I can only hope that he will be able to survive without his mate. Though he does not look like he will."  
  
"Is it really that bad?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yue stood in the garden under his and Kagome's tree, as he liked to call it. One of his hands rested on the trunk, still scraped and red from digging in the rubble. He had refused to let anyone heal them. Images of their short time together since being reborn flashed through his mind. Memories of laughing and playing with her and their children played before his eyes. For a few moments he could swear he saw her, smiling happily at him. Gods, it hurt! The pain was almost unbearable. He was convinced that he wouldn't be able to live without her. It was then that he heard a shriek from the castle. He turned in time to see a red blur streaking out of the castle entrance. With a grunt he caught the bundle of fur.  
  
"Tousan, say it's not true! Please, tell me they're lying," Shippou begged.  
  
Yue's eyes softened. "I'm sorry, Shippou."  
  
Tears immediately spilled from the boy's eyes and he held his adopted son while the child cried. Akemi's words from earlier came back to him. A determination filled him. He would survive this for Shippou and for Akemi. They needed him. They'd already lost their parents once before. They would not lose their father again. He would live for them.  
  
It was late by the time he came to the Goshinboku. He had been traveling ever since the others returned to Clow Reed's castle two nights ago. He just couldn't stay with them. He needed to be by himself. He slowly approached the ancient tree, his fingers gently traced over the scar where Kikyo's arrow had held him, the arrow that Kagome had freed him from. He never admitted it to anyone, not even himself, but he had begun to fall in love with her the moment he opened his eyes to see her facing the centipede youkai. Like Yue, he was reliving his time with her by his side. He had always been grateful for her friendship and loyalty and the love she had once felt for him. He smiled weakly as he remembered her reaction when he first called her Kikyo.  
  
_"My name is Kagome! KA – GO – ME!"  
_  
He had only called her that to get a rise out of her. Even when scared she was full of fire. She never let anyone walk all over her. He frowned. Almost anyone. He had been allowed to walk all over her heart. She may not have let him get away with anything else, but she had let him do that. He was suddenly filled with regret. How he could've possibly done that to her, the woman he loved, he didn't know. And now it was too late to make it up to her. His ears drooped and he bowed his head as tears welled at the realization.  
  
"Inuyasha? I thought I sensed ye."  
  
His head snapped up and he furiously blinked away the tears before turning to face the old miko. Her one eye questioned him and sparkled with concern as she approached him.  
  
"What are ye doing here? Weren't ye off to fight Naraku?"  
  
"Naraku's dead. It's over."  
  
She nodded and looked around. "Where are the others?"  
  
He turned back to the Goshinboku. "They are still at Clow Reed's castle. We ran into him while searching and he helped us."  
  
He then remembered something. Reaching inside his haori, he pulled out a leather pouch and handed it to Kaede.  
  
"Your sister is at rest again. I made sure of it."  
  
"You?" She echoed in disbelief. "I didn't think ye'd be able to."  
  
The hanyou shrugged. "She tried to hurt Kagome. Besides, Kagome went for too long without that piece of her soul."  
  
"It is about time the two of ye were together. I was..."  
  
"We're not," he cut her off. "I was a fool for too long and I lost her."  
  
Kaede's eye widened. "You mean she's..."  
  
"That's not what I was talking about," Inuyasha cut her off again. "But yes, she died to defeat Naraku and the Dark Mistress. It's only because of her that they are dead."  
  
The old miko's eye closed as she processed his words. Kagome was gone. The young, energetic girl from the future would no longer brighten her home with a cheerful greeting and bright smile. In the past three years Kaede had come to look upon the girl as her granddaughter and now she was gone. Her eye opened.  
  
"Someone will have to tell her family," she said.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "I will. I'm the only one who can. I doubt they'd appreciate a stranger telling them, even if it were Yue."  
  
With Sakura's help Kagome's family was brought back to the Sengoku Jidai for a memorial service for her. The service was going to be held in Kaede's village. They immediately grew to accept Akemi and Shippou. Considering the fact that they were standing five hundred years in the past, it was easy for them to accept what they were told. Mrs. Higurashi immediately made Yue a member of the family as Kagome's chosen husband even if they weren't bound together by law in this lifetime. She believed they were bound together in their souls and that's all that mattered to her.  
  
The memorial service was large. All of the village, all of the armies that fought against Naraku, all of her friends, all of her family, and many of her subjects from the Sky Kingdom were gathered to pay their respects and bid farewell to Kagome, Heaven's Priestess, High Lady of the Sky Kingdom, respected miko and fighter, and beloved friend, daughter, sister, granddaughter, wife, and mother. The tears flowed freely from all eyes, even Sesshoumaru couldn't help the single tear that ran down his cheek. He was in awe of the display before him. Literally hundreds of thousands of people cried for one woman. Even those from his army and the kitsune army who barely had contact with Kagome shed tears for her.  
  
Yue stepped up to the small headstone that was erected below the Goshinboku to honor Kagome.  
  
"Farewell, my beloved. I will never be complete without you, but I will live for our children."  
  
Shayril: Well, there you go. All that's left is the epilogue.

(Hides to avoid angry mob of readers.)

Navi: Get her! Get her! Get her!

Aliri: You know, if they kill her you'll have to go back to living with your parents.

Navi: Don't get her! Don't get her! Don't get her!

Yue: You killed Kagome. Why must I suffer?

Shayril: (Pats his arm comfortingly) Don't worry, Yue baby! She's not gonna stay dead. That wouldn't make for a very good sequel.

Kalika: (Does happy dance) Sequel! Sequel! Sequel!

Navi: Must you do that???

Kalika: Yes. (Sticks tongue out at Navi.)

Navi: You know, it's sad that my one-year-old daughters are more mature than you are.

Kalika: Uh uh! They are not!

(Navi just smirks.)

Aliri: Behave you two.

Shayril: Yeah. And go get the food! I'm starving! (To readers) Ciao!!!


	29. Hidden Treasure

Shayril: Don't hurt me!!! (Dives behind Yue)

Navi: But it's so much fun to watch.

Aliri: (Sighs) Must you keep up the charade of hating her.

Navi: It's so much fun.

Shayril: (Peeking out from behind Yue) Look, I know I'm incredibly late with the epilogue. But it wasn't my fault.

Inuyasha: Feh! It's never your fault, is it?

Shayril: Well, it's true. It's not like I have control over my computer time. I bow to a much greater force than even I.

Inuyasha: (rolls eyes) And just who is that?

Shayril: My mother. (Inuyasha shudders) Exactly. You know how evil she can be. Not only that but I sliced open my thumb pretty badly and it was hard for me to get used to typing with only nine fingers. Plus, I was a little depressed. Kagome: Awww. You poor dear. Aliri: Aren't you supposed to be dead?

Kagome: (Shrugging) I don't know, read the epilogue and find out.

Kalika: You let her read it?! We're your muses and you didn't even let us read it.

Shayril: Yeah, well, the story is about her. Besides, I owed her one. Anyway, on to the final installment of 'Shards and Cards'.  
  
Epilogue – Hidden Treasure  
  
The sound of stones shifting attracted the attention of the old oshou. Cautiously, he approached the ruins of some great castle. As he came to what was once the center of the castle a couple of large stones tumbled down, clattering along the way. Peering into the small opening, he saw a figure moving in the darkness. He reached his hand into the opening.  
  
"Take my hand. I'll help you out of there."  
  
A hand smaller than his tentatively reached up and grasped his. With a little pulling on his part a young woman managed to climb out of the rubble. She immediately tried to stand and walk away, but collapsed after taking two steps. The oshou was at her side instantly.  
  
"Here now. You have to take it easy," he said kindly. "How did you ever wind up in that mess?"  
  
"T... the castle... collapsed around us," she croaked.  
  
"Us?"  
  
"My husband and I. We... we... were attacked. The castle fell. My... my husband..."  
  
"Shhh. It's all right, child. You'll be all right. Come with me. I'll take care of you."  
  
The young blonde offered a weak smile up to him as he supported her towards his cart. He was so preoccupied with trying to take care of the girl that he didn't notice another figure clawing at the opening. As the cart drew away the ebony-haired figure with filthy, battered wings passed out halfway through the opening.  
  
Shayril: Well, there ya go. The epilogue.

Inuyasha: SHE'S ALIVE!!!!!!

Yue: (relieved) She's alive.

Shayril: Well, duh! Of course she's alive. I told you, I can't make the sequel without her.

Yue: Well, will I get her back? When do we get married? When do we have more children? Why didn't you kill Sonya?

Shayril: (Holds up hands) Whoa!!! Slow down. The first three you'll have to wait and see. The last one should be obvious. Who else is gonna be the big bad in the sequel?

Kagome: Makes sense.

Inuyasha: WHEN DO I GET MY GIRLFRIEND AND WHO IS SHE?!?!?!?!?!

Shayril: (growls) DON'T yell at me, DOGBOY. OR YOU WON'T GET HER!!!!!!!! You'll just have to wait and see like everyone else.

Inuyasha: But that'll take forever!

Shayril: (rolls eyes) Stop whining and grow up. Learn some patience. (To readers) I know you're gonna hate me, but I'm not going to start the sequel until I finish 'Of Youkai and Gypsies' and 'Tarnished Armor'. It's bad enough that I have those stories and thirteen or so original pieces that I'm working on. I don't need another. I'll try to hurry it up, though.

Inuyasha: Like that'll do any good.

Shayril: (glares at Inuyasha) Well, I'm gonna go now. Until next time. Ja ne!


End file.
